Jeux d'Enfants
by charis13
Summary: Romance Scorpius/Albus et Harry/Draco. La guerre a laissé des cicatrices indélébiles à Harry. Lorsque la nouvelle génération se rapproche, et que Draco décide d'y mettre bon ordre, il va découvrir des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. SLASH
1. La main qui parle

**Une nouvelle petite fiction que je commence à peine mais qui me tenait à cœur. **

**Résumé complet :**

**Dix-neuf ans après la mort de Voldemort, la nouvelle génération arrive à Poudlard. **

**Albus Severus Potter, personnage fantasque et hypersensible, rêve de devenir écrivain. Il souffre des moqueries des autres, et pour les rendre supportables, s'invente un univers dont il est le héros, et dans lequel il gagne toujours.**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ambitieux et cynique, souffre du poids que son père met sur ses épaules : il doit reconquérir la gloire et la richesse perdues des Malfoy. Alors que sa mère Astoria est gravement malade, il se lie d'amitié malgré son père avec Albus, et décide de l'aider à ne plus se faire marcher sur les pieds. Pour cela, ils inventent un jeu « Cap ou pas Cap », le but étant de jouer le plus de tours aux élèves qui osent s'en prendre à l'écrivain en herbe.**

**Aigri par la maladie de sa femme, Draco décide de tout faire pour faire rentrer son fils dans le droit chemin. Il se décide à entrer en contact avec Harry, qui essaie de trouver un sens à sa vie depuis la bataille finale, mais se déconnecte de plus en plus de la réalité. Les deux hommes vont sombrer dans une relation tumultueuse et ambigüe, qui va devenir pour eux une véritable thérapie. **

**Une fiction en 9 chapitres basée sur le film Jeux d' Enfants et qui mettra en scène deux couples en particulier : Scorpius/Albus et Harry/Draco.**

**Chapitre 1 : la main qui parle**

Albus eut l'impression de tomber du lit lorsque la porte du compartiment se referma d'un coup sec. Levant la plume du carnet sur lequel il griffonnait fiévreusement, il se redressa vivement, comme s'il avait été surpris à faire quelque chose de honteux.

Un sourire moqueur accueillit ses yeux verts qui semblaient émerger d'un autre monde. Ils se fixèrent dessus, comme un ancrage à la réalité.

- Alors, il parait qu'il y a un Potter, dans le compartiment ? demanda l'apparition avec un ton méprisant.

Pas de réponse. L'étrangeté aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille cachant partiellement la constellation de tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues ne semble pas appartenir au même univers que lui. Particulièrement énervé par ce manque d'attention, Scorpius décida de se venger.

Comme dans un rêve, la banquette s'enfonça alors que l'apparition s'asseyait à ses côtés ; Albus se demanda si elle avait envie de communiquer. Il sentit quelque chose essayer de lui arracher son carnet. Par réflexe, Albus tendit la main qui tenait la plume et agrippa son ouvrage, plantant par la même occasion la plume dans la main étrangère.

- Aï ! Mais tu es fou, ou quoi ?! Mon père sera au courant que tu as essayé de me blesser ! Tu seras renvoyé avant d'avoir pu passer tes BUSES, promit l'autre.

Al saisit la main parlante. Elle était tout au plus un peu noircie par l'encre. Il prit une gomme magique absorbeuse d'encre dans une poche tâchée de sa chemise et entreprit de réparer les dégâts. Déstabilisé, Scorpius le laissa faire. Puis le garçon reprit la plume et commença à écrire. Poussé par la curiosité, l'autre commença à lire par-dessus son épaule.

_« Comment Al le Sévère terrassa la main qui parle »_

Stupéfait, il décida que c'était trop bizarre pour lui. Un ouragan de cheveux blonds s'enfuit du compartiment. Al regarda un unique cheveu blond décoloré tomber doucement sur la page sur laquelle il écrivait. Pensif, il reprit son histoire.

_« La main qui parle a les cheveux blonds »_

- Alors, Al, tu as pas encore mis ton uniforme ?

La voix de son frère le tira de sa rêverie ; il se dépêcha de ranger son carnet avant que l'autre ne se moque de lui.

- Dépêche-toi, il faut que tu sois prêt pour ta répartition, fit l'autre avec le ton qu'on utiliserait pour quelqu'un de trop simple pour comprendre des phrases complexes.

Mais un être aussi terre-à-terre n'intéressait pas Al le Sévère. Un uniforme à sa taille lui sauta au visage. Il se dégagea de son agresseur, mais l'objet semblait soudain inanimé.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'aide à le mettre ? demanda James d'un air incertain.

Un signe négatif de la tête plus loin, James s'enfuit dans les couloirs, fier d'avoir accompli son devoir, encore plus de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Il avait promis à sa mère de veiller sur son frère et de l'aider à s'intégrer. Son image de gars le plus cool de Gryffondor allait en souffrir, mais la famille passe avant tout.

**************************

Un gamin mal coiffé avec un uniforme mal ajusté et dégoulinant trébucha, trempé, sur le tabouret sur lequel il aurait dû s'asseoir. Le professeur Londubat l'aida à se rétablir et sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Encore un qui avait dû tomber dans le lac.

- Serpentard !

James regarda, médusé, son petit frère aller s'asseoir à la table de gauche. Des bruissements l'encerclèrent : il avait longuement parlé à ses amis de son jeune frère à qui il faudrait faire une place au sein de la maison Gryffondor, qu'il faudrait accueillir et protéger. Et le nouveau Gryffondor en question était assis à la table des Serpentards.

Un rugissement plus loin, l'ordre fut rétabli à la table des Lions. Debout face à ses amis, James n'entendit pas l'injonction de Neville qui lui demandait de s'asseoir afin que la répartition puisse continuer. Il fallut que Ted Lupin le prenne par la manche pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Al s'absorbait dans la sculpture du tas de purée dans son assiette. James apprécia l'espace d'un instant que son frère ne lui impose pas cette attitude ridicule à sa propre table. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à nier toute parenté avec le garçon. Qu'il mette la honte aux Serpentards, ça lui fera des vacances.

Mais le blond à côté de lui approcha tout doucement avec du poivre en grain au creux de sa main.

Non ! Quelqu'un allait s'en prendre à son petit frère ! Il était le seul qui pouvait empoisonner ses plats. Il se leva à demi, prêt à intervenir. Mais le blond (le fils Malfoy, se rappela-t-il) se contenta de prendre deux grains de poivre pour faire des yeux au personnage en purée de son frère, puis y ajouta une bouche grimaçante.

Le géant de purée avait encore frappé. Et ce n'était même pas à sa table. Il valait mieux qu'il soit à Serpentard, essaya de se convaincre James. Même si cette annonce lui avait laissé un gout métallique dans la bouche.

*************************

- Pourquoi notre géant de purée a cette expression bizarre sur le visage ? demanda Albus à son voisin de table.

- Parce qu'il a compris que la vie c'est nul, répondit l'autre.

- Alors pourquoi n'essaye-t-il pas de la rendre belle ?

Le blond le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te montrerai, promis Al.

- Au fait, moi c'est Scorpius Malfoy, tenta le garçon avec une voix qui se voulait engageante.

- Ca me fait un peu penser à bousier, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Hein ?!

- Scorpius.

- Quoi ?

- Bousier.

- QU'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Laisse tomber.

Perplexe, Scorpius décida de laisser couler. Le garçon représentait précisément toutes ces personnes que son père considérait comme bizarres, et donc dangereuse pou la réputation des Malfoy. Il songea à s'en éloigner le plus possible avant d'être contaminé. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il regarda le visage d'Albus Potter ; un morceau de salade était resté collé au coin de sa bouche.

La main qui parle et qui a les cheveux blonds se rapprocha de la constellation de tâches de rousseurs. Il avait presque peur de se brûler à son contact. Il attrapa délicatement le morceau vert et le décolla lentement. Un de ses doigts effleura la peau satinée. Il s'essuya la main, ennuyé.

- Merci.

Un seul mot compréhensible dans la bouche de ce visage en orbite permanente. Scorpius quitta la table, de plus en plus déstabilisé par son nouveau compagnon de dortoir.

*********************************

Les quatre garçons de première année de Serpentard prirent possession de leurs quartiers. Les murs du dortoir étaient tellement recouverts de tentures vertes qu'ils en paraissaient végétaux. Scorpius regarda les deux autres : deux abrutis de sangs-mêlés. Serpentard n'était vraiment plus la maison prestigieuse qu'elle avait été.

Albus laissait glisser son doigt sur les tentures de velours vert. Puis il s'assit tranquillement sur le lit le plus proche, sur lequel Scorpius avait déjà posé ses affaires, et sortit de sa poche son fameux carnet dans lequel il commença à griffonner.

Au lieu de le chasser, Scorpius s'assit à ses côtés et lut par-dessus son épaule _« le mur vivant poussa tellement pendant la nuit qu'il envahit les lits à baldaquin, étouffant les élèves qui dormaient dedans. » _

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. La vision des sangs-mêlés en train d'étouffer dans des replis de velours centenaires était pour le moins dérisoire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux.

Les yeux verts détaillèrent de nouveaux la bouche du garçon, qui se plissait dangereusement, tentant de retenir ses rires. Un coup d'œil aux yeux bleus qui la surplombaient, pétillants, au coin desquels perlaient deux petites larmes, fit naître le doute dans l'esprit d'Albus. Le garçon se moquait-il de lui ?

- Ecris la suite, s'il te plait, intervint Scorpius. J'aime beaucoup le début.

*****************************

Un hibou grand duc à l'air aussi sérieux qu'un banquier apporta une missive encore plus sérieuse au garçon le moins sérieux de la table des sérieux Serpentards. Scorpius hurlait presque de rire en lisant l'histoire écrite par Albus la veille sur son petit carnet. L'autre avait juste l'air paisible et buvait pensivement son jus de citrouille.

Mais la lecture de la missive fut moins drôle que celle du carnet. Scorpius cessa aussitôt ses activités peu convenables et s'affaissa dans son siège.

Une main qui tenait sa fourchette comme une plume se saisit du parchemin. Parcourant rapidement le mot des yeux, Albus fronça les sourcils.

_« Cher Scorpius,_

_Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de toi. Tu as intégré comme je m'y attendais la maison de tes ancêtres, il ne te reste plus qu'à me montrer que tu en es digne. N'oublie pas que j'attends des notes excellentes qui te permettront plus tard d'entrer au ministère. Fais attention à tes fréquentations, voici la liste des familles convenables. »_

Albus la parcourut du regard. Bien sûr, les Potter n'y figuraient pas. Il continua sa lecture, en se demandant ce que Scorpius avait fait au destin pour naître dans une telle famille.

« _Ta mère est encore à l'hôpital, les médecins disent qu'elle est trop faible pour rentrer à la maison. Je viendrais te chercher samedi pour aller la voir, à condition que tu ne la fatigues pas, en attendant, je ne veux pas avoir de plaintes de l'école, conduis-toi en digne héritier de la famille Malfoy._

_J'attends un compte-rendu complet de ce qu'il se passe à l'école, et bien entendu des personnes que tu fréquentes, je te donnerai ou non mon autorisation de les fréquenter, suivant les circonstances. _

_Ton père,_

_D. Malfoy »_

Un sentiment étrange poussa Al à se réveiller presque totalement pour une fois ; il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda le garçon blond affaissé par les nouvelles peu encourageantes. Avait-il quelqu'un sur qui compter ? se demanda Al. Lui, il avait sa famille, même si elle le considérait comme un extraterrestre, elle l'aimait quand même. Scorpius ne semblait servir qu'à transmettre le nom.

La compassion.

Il venait de réussir à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Que faire dans ces cas-là ? Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de sortir de sa coquille et de s'intéresser aux autres. Prit d'une subite inspiration, il prit son petit carnet d'écriture, délaissé sur la table, et le tendit à son nouveau camarade, en même temps que la lettre.

- Cap ou pas Cap de renvoyer la lettre à l'expéditeur ?

Une lueur d'intérêt naquit dans le regard du blond. Il se saisit du carnet d'un geste décidé.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du début ? Une petite review, svp, c'est gratuit et très apprécié !**


	2. Réflexion irréfléchie

**Un deuxième chapitre posté très vite histoire de vous plonger un peu plus dans l'univers de ma fic. **

**Un Albus délirant, un Scorpius diabolique, une Minerva dépassée… Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 2 : réflexion irréfléchie :**

Un rayon de soleil déclinant éclairait le lit d'hôpital si banal d'Astoria Greengrass Malfoy. Les draps de soie lui manquaient. Elle avait exigé de la soie comme cadeau de mariage, si représentative de la classe sociale à laquelle elle appartenait.

Draco essayait de lui sourire, séparé d'elle par le bord du lit médicalisé. Cette frontière lui était de plus en plus difficile à franchir au fur et à mesure que le teint de sa femme s'afférait à ressembler aux draps de coton livides qui l'entouraient. La beauté qui avait caractérisée sa fiancée s'était envolée. Daphné Greengrass appartenait ainsi au commun des mortels. C'en était presque révoltant.

Les lèvres tremblantes, le sourire crispé, Draco essayait de ne pas entendre le râle qui sortait de la bouche de sa femme à chaque inspiration. Il assistait à chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine comme à un miracle. Il espérait et en même temps redoutait l'apparition du prochain.

- Comment va Scorpius ?

La question tomba comme dans un précipice. La voix grinçante d'Astoria n'avait plus rien à voir avec les souvenirs de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds chantant doucement par-dessus un piano hors de prix. Draco sursauta, une nausée incompréhensible lui enserrant l'estomac.

Comment pouvait-elle gâcher ses derniers jours à penser à un ingrat pareil ? Il repensa à la beuglante qu'il lui avait envoyée le matin même après que son fils lui ait renvoyé la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. La rage qu'il l'avait saisi l'emplissait. C'était à cause de lui qu'Astoria n'était plus qu'une caricature de celle qu'elle avait autrefois été. Il l'avait épuisée, avec ses remarques cyniques et sa façon de prendre la vie à la légère. Un Malfoy devait avoir une attitude respectable en toute situation ; il le lui ferait comprendre.

- Il nous fera honneur. Je te le promets. Il sera un vrai Malfoy.

Les pupilles d'Astoria semblèrent s'assombrir et son râle s'intensifia. Elle aurait préféré que son fils trouve le bonheur.

*******************************

- Pssst ! Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Premier cours de métamorphose. Ca doit être passionnant d'apprendre à métamorphoser des allumettes en aiguilles, mais Albus, lui, peut transformer ses cauchemars en rêves. Il lui suffit de prendre une plume et son fameux carnet.

- Eh ! Al ! Tu écris quoi ?

- Cinq points en moins à Serpentard !

Le regard du professeur jetait suffisamment d'éclairs pour électrocuter Albus, mais celui-ci s'était heureusement entouré de son super bouclier anti-regards-mauvais : il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux vagues, sans rien voir. C'était très reposant.

Scorpius, lui, essayait de ne pas sentir la brulure du regard laser que lui jetait cette sang-de-bourbe qui leur servait de professeur. Elle n'avait rien d'intéressant, il n'avait même pas retenu son nom. De toute façon, son père lui prendrait un professeur particulier pendant les vacances, alors pourquoi faire des efforts maintenant ? A quoi bon ?

La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était ce que son nouvel ami avait encore inventé. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait lire une de ses histoires, il riait comme jamais. Lui qui pensait que la vie était morne et sans intérêt, il en découvrait un : l'imaginaire d'un Potter.

Le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle se passa pour une fois sans encombre : pas de hibou Grand Duc à l'horizon. Pas de Beuglante de son père. Donc la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec planète Albus.

- Allô Mars, ici la Terre !

- Mars ? Non, je ne veux pas être associé à la guerre. Disons que je suis Vénus, pour aujourd'hui : beauté superficielle, sans aucune réflexion, à part celle de mon image.

- Tu veux dire que pour aujourd'hui, nous n'enrichirons pas notre être intérieur ?

- Qui est ce traitre et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas un corps à lui ?

Scorpius resta muet devant la dernière réplique. Si Albus avait été autre chose qu'un illuminé dans un collège, il aurait été une Lumière au XVIIIème siècle. Trop fatiguant de réfléchir aux implications de cette phrase, on pourrait en remplir un livre entier. Et tout ça pour perdre un peu plus son temps dans ce monde stupide.

- Alors, Potter, tu t'amuses déjà à nous faire perdre des points avec tes trucs de filles ?

Nott, soixante vingt huitième du nom (comment ça ce nombre n'existe que dans les méandres de mon imagination ?) s'avançait dangereusement vers Albus. Il lui arracha violemment son carnet et l'ouvrit dans le but de le lire à toute la table. Mais James, plus rapide que la lumière, arriva en courant de la table des Gryffondors et cassa le nez de l'affreux Serpentard qui avait eu l'audace de menacer son frère. Il ne se rendit juste pas compte que le Serpentard en question était en cinquième année et était particulièrement baraqué, même pour un batteur. Avant de tomber dans les pommes, il gargouilla quelque chose comme « on ne touche pas à mon petit frèr… gloup ! »

Dans la tumultueuse bagarre qui s'en suivit, Scorpius se saisit du carnet puis essaya d'extraire le corps inanimé d'Al de la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne soit à son tour victime d'un coup de poings ou d'un sort. Inanimé… Pourquoi au fait ?

- Al, tu pourrais pas essayer de bouger un peu, avant qu'on ne se fasse écraser ?

- Peux pas. J'suis en mode économie d'énergie…

- Alors viens un peu par ici, on voit mieux le carnage. C'est déjà assez agaçant de devoir interrompre mon repas, autant en profiter un peu en contemplant l'évolution du sorcier qui tend à devenir Troll. Tu crois que Nott retrouvera l'usage de son nez ?

- Pas dans mon carnet, en tout cas.

- Pourquoi tu écris sur tout ce qui t'arrive ?

- Parce que je passe mon temps à me faire marcher dessus, et que je suis pas assez fort pour me défendre. Alors, dans mon carnet, je me venge un peu de ce qu'on m'a fait.

La compassion est une maladie contagieuse. Quand on nait Malfoy, on sait que personne n'osera s'en prendre à nous, ou en tout cas pas trop méchamment. Sinon Père va vous tomber dessus. Mais quand on nait Serpentard dans une famille Potter ? Et qu'en plus on n'est pas musclé, pas sociable, et qu'on passe notre temps dans notre monde imaginaire ? Scorpius ressentit une bouffée de pitié.

- Laisse-moi lire ce que tu écris. En échange, je t'aide à te venger en vrai.

- Mais alors, quel sera l'intérêt d'écrire ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à écrire nos aventures en tant que redresseurs des torts causés uniquement à nous-mêmes ! En attendant de trouver une meilleure idée !

- Je peux inventer un peu si c'est plus marrant ?

- Du moment que tu me fais rire, ça me va.

Un fantôme passa à toute vitesse devant eux. Pardon, l'infirmier en blouse blanche. Il se précipita vers le groupe d'élèves plus ou moins sérieusement blessés contenus par une armée de professeurs courroucés et fit léviter les élèves trop atteints pour se trainer d'eux-mêmes à l'infirmerie. Scorpius tendit le carnet à Al.

- Cap ou pas Cap de t'enfuir avant qu'on soit convoqués par la directrice pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Deux petits première année prirent la poudre d'escampette en direction du parc du château. Direction le lac. Al était sûr d'avoir vu un passage secret sous l'eau lorsqu'il était tombé dedans lors de la traversée en barque.

****************************

Deux nouvelles statues ornaient le bureau directorial du professeur McGonnagall. Deux merveilleuses sculptures qui semblaient presque vivantes. On aurait presque cru qu'elles respiraient, de temps à autre.

Minerva McGonnagall était furieuse. Dix-sept élèves blessés plus ou moins gravement dans une émeute. Une émeute dont les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle semblaient être les instigateurs. Autrefois, elle aurait déploré l'incitation à la violence des Serpentards. Aujourd'hui, elle essayait désespérément de paraitre sévère malgré l'horrible nostalgie qui l'envahissait. Fred et Georges Weasley auraient été contents : leur relève avait été assurée. Un Potter et un Malfoy œuvrant main dans la main. N'est-ce pas émouvant pour quelqu'un ayant vécu la guerre ?

Un grognement s'éleva dans son dos, qui ressemblait à « déchéance absolue, un Potter on s'en serait douté, mais un Malfoy comme complice… Si j'étais en vie, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. », suivi par des pouffements de rire.

Elle fusilla du regard le portrait de Severus Snape, et rappela à l'ordre Albus Dumbledore, apparemment ravi par les exploits de son homonyme, et se retourna vers les deux enfants, toute sévérité retrouvée.

- ALORS ?!

- Professeur, si je puis me permettre, commença pompeusement le blond, nous ne sommes pour rien dans…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous rendez-vous compte du désordre que vous avez engendré ?

Une voix lunaire s'éleva aux côtés du jeune aristocrate.

- On pourra y retourner pour le dessert ?

Après avoir supporté sans flancher le déluge de postillons qui se concentra sur eux, tout en se retenant de se boucher les oreilles sous le cri inhumain qui les assaillit, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur immobilité de statue. Minerva, frisant l'apoplexie, s'éclipsa un instant pour contacter les parents par hibou (prendre une potion calmante). Scorpius fit mine d'enlever une poussière sur son uniforme, tandis qu'Al feuilletait distraitement son carnet, comme si ses doigts brûlaient d'envie d'écrire et prenaient peu à peu possession de son corps.

- … Déshonorent la maison Serpentard…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le vieux bougon de portrait ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix désagréable.

- Je vais t'apprendre, à te moquer de la maison qui fut la mienne ! Lorsque j'étais professeur, les élèves s'écrasaient devant moi, affirma le tableau de Snape.

- Ah, attendais, vous ne seriez pas Severus Snape, par hasard ? demanda Albus comme s'il venait tout à coup de se réveiller. Mon père m'a donné Severus comme deuxième prénom en hommage à vous.

La rage se matérialisa soudain dans une succession de cris étouffés. Avisant cette fâcheuse situation, Albus tendit son carnet sans trop y penser, obnubilé par la contemplation de la plus belle crise de rage qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Une main s'en saisit vivement, dans l'attente d'instructions.

- Donne un peu d'eau à ce pauvre monsieur Snape, avant qu'il ne s'étouffe.

Un sourire mauvais poussa sur le visage du jeune Malfoy, qui tendit sa baguette, fier du tout nouveau sortilège qu'il avait réussi à apprendre.

- Aguamenti !

************************************

« _Cher papa, chère maman._

_Non, je ne suis pas déçu de ne pas être à Gryffondor. Trop fatiguant d'être courageux, mieux vaut se trouver un emplacement sûr en hauteur pour être certain de profiter du carnage en laissant les autres se battre à notre place. Mais je m'égare._

_Ce que vous a raconté James est vrai, je suis tombé dans le lac, mais ce n'est pas parce que je me suis trop penché. C'était juste un courant sous-marin provenant d'un passage secret au fond du lac qui a déstabilisé la barque._

_Je me suis fait un ami. Il s'appelle Scorpius Malfoy et aime lire ce que j'écris. A propos, j'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle plume anti-tâches, sinon mes chemises deviendront toutes noires avant Halloween._

_Est-ce que le farfadet italien vit toujours sous le lit de Lily ou bien est-ce qu'il est retourné au Pays imaginaire avec son ami le Troll des océans ? Dans tous les cas, dites-lui de m'écrire, elle me manque. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, même si j'aime bien pouvoir écrire toute la nuit sans entendre quelqu'un taper à la porte de ma chambre pour que j'éteigne la lumière. _

_Au fait, peu importe ce que la directrice vous a dit, ce n'est pas moi qui ait provoqué une émeute dans la Grande Salle, c'était James qui essayait de me protéger d'un cinquième année. Heureusement que les dents, ça repousse. _

_Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui aie versé de l'eau un peu tout partout sur les dossiers hyper importants de McGonnagall, comment un première année pourrait maîtriser un tel sortilège ? Je n'arrive même pas à faire léviter ma plume à tous les coups ! Non, vraiment, cette retenue était injustifiée._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Al _».

Ginny serra tendrement la missive contre elle. Al… Toujours aussi drôle dans son étrangeté, même si elle n'avait jamais réussi à le cerner. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'intérêt à quiconque, il lui avait toujours échappé ; parfois, elle venait le voir dormir, dans sa chambre, les yeux battant furieusement derrière ses paupières de gauche à droite, comme s'il écrivait en dormant. Sans doute le faisait-il. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais d'écrire.

Elle se rappela le petit garçon qu'il avait été, toujours le nez en l'air, qui n'avait pas besoin de jouets pour s'inventer des histoires. Il s'asseyait juste contre un arbre et se parlait à lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que les autres enfants commencent à se moquer de lui. Il était si sensible… Bien sûr, James l'avait toujours protégé, mais la réplique de James Potter premier du nom se sentait un peu dépassé, démodé par rapport au troupeau de lutins qui venait paître sous le crâne de son frère.

Et puis un beau jour, James était entré à l'école pour jeunes sorciers et avait appris à lire. Al avait voulu y aller aussi, même s'il était trop jeune. Cela semblait tellement vital pour lui que Ginny avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il y entre malgré son jeune âge. Depuis lors, il avait passé sa vie à écrire des histoires et à les cacher un peu partout. On en retrouvait encore dans des vieux placards, sous des lames de parquet… Alors Harry avait offert à son fils un carnet magique avec un nombre de pages illimité. Ainsi, Al pourrait rassembler toutes ses inventions, et conserver toujours son carnet avec lui, limitant les risques d'intrusion.

Lorsque Minerva les avait contactés pour leur expliquer que leur fils avait provoqué une émeute avec l'aide du jeune Malfoy, elle avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une bagarre entre deux ennemis naturels. Quoi de plus normal qu'une bagarre entre un Malfoy et un Potter ? Mais apparemment, Minerva les avait plutôt décrits comme une réplique de Fred et Georges. Elle sourit tendrement : qui aurait cru que son oisillon sortirait un jour de sa coquille ? Malfoy Senior allait s'en mordre les doigts. Elle espérait juste qu'il soit le seul. Elle avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Ginny regarda la grande horloge au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine. Déjà sept heures du soir et elle n'avait toujours pas servi le dîner. Elle se prépara à aller rappeler à son mari qu'il devait se nourrir s'il voulait vivre. Elle soupira. Peut être ne le voulait-il pas.

- Harry ? Il y a une lettre d'Albus qui vient d'arriver ! Il a encore fait des siennes ! Je te la lis ? Chéri ?

L'escalier qui descendait sur la cave dans laquelle Harry avait établi son bureau était parsemé d'emballages de biscuits moldus. Elle les évita frileusement. Autrefois elle se serait baissée pour les ramasser, mais depuis quelques temps, Harry n'était plus… lui-même. Elle n'osait plus toucher à quoi que ce soit lui appartenant.

- Harry ?

- C'est déjà le matin ? Kingsley a dit qu'il voulait me voir dans son bureau à 8h tapantes.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra. Elle s'approcha doucement de son mari et posa sa main sur son bras. Il sursauta et leva les yeux des journaux datant de dix-neuf ans en arrière éparpillés sur la table.

- Ginny ?

Il l'avait reconnue, il était dans un bon jour. Elle lui sourit, sans oser lui rappeler que ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il avait été remercié, après qu'il ait volé un retourneur de temps dans le but de retourner à l'époque de Voldemort pour pouvoir changer le futur. Kingsley avait dit qu'il pourrait revenir lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux. Il n'avait qu'à prendre quelques mois pour se reposer…

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Merci d'avance !**


	3. La vengeance des petits pois carottes

**Et voila, je publie enfin la suite! Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
L'intrigue entre Draco et Harry commence dès ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez l'idée.**

**Chapitre 3 : La vengeance des petits pois carottes : **

Vert et orange. Non, pas citrouille. Plus étalé, mais plus net. Un peu gluant, peut être.

Cette fois James ne se leva pas de la table des Gryffondors. Après avoir été obligé de copier des centaines de fois « Je dois réfléchir avant de taper », il hésitait désormais à voler au secours de son petit frère lorsque celui-ci a des ennuis. Surtout que le petit frère en question lui avait assuré avoir de grands projets de vengeance qui nécessitaient l'absence de toute interférence extérieure. Il se contentait désormais de prévenir un professeur. Alors, si Nott avait encore une fois décidé de plonger la tête de Al qui rêvassait au lieu de manger dans son assiette de petits pois carottes, voyons d'abord s'il arrivait à s'en sortir tout seul.

Les mains tremblantes de rage se tordaient nerveusement sous la table. Les jointures blanches à force de serrer, un rictus au coin de la bouche, le garçon semblait prêt à exploser. Pas Al, bien sûr, mais James.  
Parviendrait-il à laisser son frère se débrouiller tout seul ? Déjà qu'un jour sur deux, il mettait ses chaussures à l'envers, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir tout seul dans un moment pareil ?

Ce petit insecte de Scorpius se penche vers lui, goguenard, et lui tend son carnet. Sans doute va-t-il en rajouter. James commence à se lever à demi. Nott rit grassement en compagnie de ses amis, derrière Al, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Al se saisit du carnet et s'essuya péniblement le visage.

La suite fut trop rapide pour des yeux humains. La moitié de la Grande Salle fut tout d'un coup plongée dans une obscurité totale. Soudain, à l'autre bout du nuage, deux petits Serpentards s'enfuirent en courant dans le Hall. Tandis que le chaos s'étendait à toute la salle et que les professeurs arrivaient en courant, leurs baguettes brandies, James put admirer l'étendue des dégâts, et commença sérieusement à douter de l'intégrité de ses oncles. Il les avait lui-même supplié de lui donner un simple feux-fou fuseboum flambée de base, et ils avaient eu l'audace de refuser !

Sérieusement, comment avaient-ils pu fournir en toute connaissance de cause à des premières années de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, ainsi que de la potion d'éruption intempestive d'acné vendue en vaporisateur?

Résultat, Nott et ses comparses étaient rouges et blancs, ce qui contrastait désagréablement avec le vert de leurs cravates.

C'était la première réussite de son frère. Il fallait qu'il l'honore dignement. Il s'approcha du groupe de suppliciés.

- Eh les Serpentards, c'est pas encore Halloween ! Pas la peine de vous… OH ! C'était pas un déguisement, pardon !

James s'éloigna avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mais intérieurement, il avait juste envie de serrer la main au digne descendant des maraudeurs : son frère.

******************************

- Prochain objectif : éviter les représailles.

Dans la chaleureuse intimité des rideaux du baldaquin, Albus et Scorpius faisaient le compte-rendu du dernier redressement de torts des supers-héros de papier froissé. Al grattait frénétiquement le papier, son enthousiasme visible sur ses joues rougies, sur lesquelles ressortaient ses tâches de rousseur.

- Ah ? Je croyais qu'il fallait d'abord demander à un elfe de maison de désinfecter les miroirs après que la bande à Nott ait crevé tous ses boutons d'…

- Argh ! Stop, arrête, Al, c'est dégoutant ! Alors, tu as fini ton histoire ?

- Presque. J'en suis au moment où nous avons éteint le Soleil le temps de nous enfuir courageusement du champ de bataille, alors que l'absence de rayons solaires provoquait des lésions irréversibles sur le visage de nos attaquants, tandis que nous, chevaliers du monde souterrain, survivions grâce à notre incroyable adaptabilité…

- Adaptabilité, c'est le mot. C'est ce qu'il va nous falloir dans un futur très proche. Père m'a ordonné de passer plus de temps avec Jane Zabini, tu sais, cette petite idiote qui est tombée de son balai à l'arrêt en espérant que le nouveau prof de vol la rattraperait.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous intéresser au commun des mortels ?

- Père a semble-t-il passé un accord avec la famille Zabini. Son père a hérité d'une immense fortune qui permettrait à la famille Malfoy de revenir au premier plan des familles nobles. De notre côté, on leur offre la pureté du sang Malfoy ainsi qu'un magnifique manoir.

- Tu veux dire… Une promesse de fiançailles ?

- Quelque chose comme ça… Avec des promesses de donation dans l'entreprise d'édition de père.

- Attends voir… Zabini… C'était pas cette sorcière dont tous les maris sont morts comme des mouches tandis qu'elle héritait de toute leur fortune ?

- Allez, tout de suite les préjugés, ironisa Scorpius.

- Est-ce que je pourrais écrire ta nécrologie ? « Adieu, ami zoophile. Puisses-tu reposer en paix dans l'estomac de la mante religieuse qui a fait de toi son dernier repas. Si seulement elle avait compris que tu étais toxique à temps, après des années à manger de la viande saignante… »

- Ca va, tu vas pas la plaindre, non plus ?

- Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, de toute façon.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Elle n'en a rien à faire de toi, elle ne t'a jamais adressé la parole.

- C'est parce que je l'intimide.

Al ricana sarcastiquement. Mais intérieurement, l'idée des fiançailles de Scorpius le perturbait plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Si Scorpius s'éloignait de lui, il ne serait plus qu'un enfant perdu dans la foule. Et il se ferait écraser par les autres. Le cynisme de Scorpius était devenu pour lui un bouclier contre les autres, contre le monde. C'en était presque une trahison. Scorpius était censé lui être totalement dévoué.

- Ca va, Al ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Ca va. Je vais à la volière.

- OK. Euh, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non.

Des larmes traitresses emplirent les yeux d'Albus. Au fond de lui, il se savait trop sensible, mais il se rendait compte de l'importance que Scorpius avait prise dans sa vie. Il aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait aucune interférence entre eux. Ses pieds trébuchèrent jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il repéra Nott, toujours couvert de boutons. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri devant cette nouvelle preuve de qualité des produits Weasley, qui résistaient même à l'infirmier, mais aujourd'hui, il vit juste les ennuis arriver. Il prit la fuite avant que la brute n'ait eu le temps de remarquer sa présence.

A la porte du dortoir, Scorpius le regarda s'enfuir avec une expression de totale incompréhension.

***************************************

Draco Malfoy était un homme brisé. Au fond de lui, il se sentait déjà veuf. Père célibataire, admit-il avec dégout. Son fils possédait toutes les qualités de sa lignée, seulement, il se moquait de tout. Il éclipsait volontiers sa noblesse pour s'encanailler avec des traitres à leur sang comme ce jeune Potter. Il fallait qu'il y mette bon ordre. Après l'école, il serait trop tard pour que son fils se fasse des relations dans la noblesse.

Scorpius était en train de se marginaliser. La seule solution : s'entretenir avec la nature du problème. Potter.

Il pourrait lui envoyer une lettre. Mais il était convaincu que Saint Potter se contenterait de brûler sa lettre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, lui. Il pourrait envoyer quelqu'un. Mais il avait perdu tous ses serviteurs lors d la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les souvenirs de ce jour lui revinrent en mémoire. Le manoir perquisitionné. Sa mère s'effondrant dans les bras de son père. Ils avaient tout pris, tout. Les maigres économies qui lui restaient, tout le reste ayant également été saisi, avait servi à remeubler l'endroit, de manière bien moins luxueuse que voulu.

Son mariage avec Astoria, heureusement négocié par son père des années plus tôt, fut pour lui une véritable rédemption. Impossible pour lui d'entrer au ministère ; pas après la déchéance de sa famille. Il paria donc sur l'édition, la seule maison anglaise ayant été détruite pendant la guerre. La dot d'Astoria suffit tout juste à ouvrir son entreprise et à engager quelques employés, et il lui fallut plusieurs mois avant de faire du bénéfice. Le temps de la mémoire publique, sans doute.

Il ne regrettait pas la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, bien évidemment. S'il était noble et croyait en la pureté du sang, il s'était retrouvé incapable de tuer le moment venu. Pas même capable de torturer. Il avait suivi les ordres de son père, espérant que la guerre se fasse sans lui. En bon Serpentard, il avait attendu tapi dans l'ombre de voir dans quel sens allait le vent, pour ensuite se ranger du côté des gagnants. Finalement, la victoire de Potter l'arrangeait : il vivait dans un monde sans aucune contrainte ni danger majeur, il ne se demandait jamais si ses actes auraient des conséquences sur sa sécurité. Son seul souci consistait à retrouver sa fortune d'antan. Et pour cela il avait besoin de son fils. Et encore une fois, un Potter se mettait en travers de son chemin.

- 12, Square Grimmaud !

Non, il n'avait pas réellement fait cela ?! Il l'avait pourtant fait. Il venait de prendre la poudre de Cheminette, avant même d'avoir prévenu les Potter de son arrivée, avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait leur dire.  
Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était perturbé par les événements présents. Il faisait des choses sans même y penser, se mettant dans des situations compromettantes.

Il venait d'atterrir dans une cuisine d'un style provincial, totalement dénuée de bon goût ou de modernisme. Il souleva légèrement son pantalon afin d'éviter les tâches de suie, et descendit du foyer avec une moue de dégoût.  
Il s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille.

Aucun bruit. Un morceau de papier sur la table attira son attention. « Partie faire des courses, je passerai chercher Lily à l'école en rentrant. Bisous mon chéri, à tout à l'heure ».

Un léger mépris l'envahit devant cette scène de vie si banale. Potter était un idiot. Avec le monde sorcier à ses pieds, il aurait pu occuper une place importante dans la communauté sorcière. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté d'un travail sur le terrain, en tant qu'auror, et d'une vie de famille classique, dans une petite maison de banlieue qui n'avait en aucun cas le faste du manoir de sa famille. En plus, il avait interrompu pour des raisons vaseuses son contrat deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il était en pleine force de l'âge. Décidément, il n'avait fait que des mauvais choix.

- Potter ? Tu es là ?

N'ayant aucunement l'intention de visiter la totalité de la maison dont la mièvrerie lui donnait la nausée, il sortit sa baguette.

- Hominum revelio.

Sa baguette pointa vers le sol. Intrigué, il sortit de la pièce et remarqua un escalier qui descendait à sa droite. Escalier qui donnait surement sur une cave. Il prit une grande inspiration. Les caves l'avaient toujours effrayé, d'autant plus ces deux dernières années, où celles du manoir avaient abrité les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il repoussa les souvenirs de tortures et de souffrances. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il manqua glisser sur un morceau de journal et se rattrapa au mur, s'écorchant au passage la paume de la main. Potter le torturerait jusqu'au bout, se dit-il cyniquement. Il se reprit, il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans. Sans doute Scorpius déteignait sur lui.

- Potter ?

Il arriva dans une pièce bien trop sombre à son goût, éclairée par un unique spot au plafond. Le maigre mobilier était composé d'une table et d'une chaise. L'ensemble lui rappelait étrangement une salle d'interrogatoire.

Potter était assis à la table, et écrivait furieusement sur un parchemin déjà maculé de tâches, au milieu d'un amoncellement de journaux.

- Potter, insista-t-il.

Mais celui-ci ne leva même pas le regard.

- Eh, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

- Cette fois-ci, ils ne pourront pas me le refuser.

- Potter, tu m'écoutes ?

- Je vais retourner dans le passé. Je vais tuer Voldemort.

- Ohé, tu te souviens, c'est déjà fait, fit Draco d'une voix qui vibrait d'énervement.

- Maintenant je sais, je sais quoi faire, et avant que tout le monde ne meure. Je les sauverai.

Draco commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Potter était-il devenu fou ? Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Bien loin de tout le mépris qu'il aurait ressenti à l'époque de l'école. Il revit sa mère sur un lit d'hôpital, parlant à sa sœur Bellatrix, alors que celle-ci avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur plusieurs années plus tôt. Il aurait voulu la secouer, la ramener à la raison. Puis il s'était rendu compte que pour elle, la réalité était beaucoup moins dure comme ça. Sa façon à elle d'atténuer la souffrance en attendant la mort.

- Tu as mal, pas vrai ?

Mais pourquoi donc avait-il demandé ça ? Pourtant, cela sembla faire réagir Potter.

- Ginny ?

- Non, pas Ginny. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Il est vivant, Narcissa. Dites à Voldemort que je suis bien mort.

Draco se raidit. C'était donc vrai. Sa mère avait sauvé la vie de Potter ce soir-là. C'est pour ça que les Malfoy avaient été innocentés. Et dire que Draco avait toujours cru qu'un paquet de gallions avait changé de mains. Il essaya de se reprendre. Il n'était pas là pour jouer les nounous pour fou à lier.

- Potter, faut qu'on parle, tous les deux.

- Faut pas emprisonner les Malfoy. C'est une bande de salauds, mais ils m'ont sauvé. Vous pouvez prendre Lucius, par contre. Lui, c'est une vraie ordure.

- POTTER !

- Quoi ? Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?!

Il regarda le balafré chercher une baguette inexistante dans sa poche. Sans doute sa femme la lui avait prise pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

- Du calme, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Harry respirait comme s'il était en train de se noyer. Il avait l'impression d'émerger du fond de la piscine. Une impression assez commune, ces derniers temps. Comme de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, le cauchemar était venu à lui alors qu'il était éveillé. Draco Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco désignait le tas de parchemins couverts de son écriture. Harry sembla réfléchir. Il se souvenait d'avoir écrit ces parchemins. Mais dans quel but ?

- J'écris un livre.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur ce que j'ai raté pendant la guerre. Tout aurait pu être tellement mieux réussi. On aurait pu sauver tellement de vies. Si les gens le lisent, ils sauront que je dois retourner dans le passé et changer ce que j'ai raté. Mais Ginny ne veut pas que je l'édite. Pourtant je pourrais, j'ai l'argent pour en éditer plein.

« C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie, Potter », pensa Malfoy. Mais au fond de lui, une idée commençait à germer.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Potter, fit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Peut être pourrait-il faire passer cette chose que Potter appelait livre pour une comédie.

- Ecoute, Potter. Je possède la maison d'édition Malfoy & Ci. Je peux éditer ton livre.

Potter le regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte d'un enfant à qui on propose un voyage au Pays Imaginaire.

- Seulement à une condition.

Le poisson était ferré. Une heure plus tard, après avoir eu la certitude qu'Harry avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, Malfoy partit du Square Grimmaud. Il avait négocié l'éloignement d'Albus et de Scorpius contre l'édition du livre de Potter ; il lui avait promis de l'aider à l'écrire, en passant le voir quatre heures par semaine. A condition de toucher cinquante pour cent des bénéfices, bien sûr. Un livre de Saint Potter se vendrait sans doute très bien.

Légèrement déstabilisé par sa visite, mais néanmoins heureux de la tournure des événements, Draco reprit le chemin du retour. Sa femme attendait son retour. Avec un soupir, il sortit de la maison et transplana pour l'hôpital.

****************************************

Albus ne s'était pas montré pour le dîner. Bien sûr, Scorpius avait l'habitude que son jeune ami oublie ce genre de choses, il se sentait tellement au-dessus de tout cela. Au-dessus des besoins naturels, au-dessus du « commun des mortels », comme il appelait la population poudlardienne. Tout ces gens qui avaient le mauvais goût de faire exactement ce qu'on attendait d'eux, sans aucune réflexion, sans implication personnelle.

Il haussa intérieurement les épaules et s'assit à côté de Jane Zabini, laquelle eut la présence d'esprit de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. C'en était presque attirant. Si ça ne lui avait pas honteusement rappelé la rougeur pailletée de blanc des joues de Nott après avoir croisé la potion d'éruption intempestive d'acné. Il éclata d'un rire sardonique.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda Jane, semblant chercher à savoir si le garçon se moquait d'elle.

- Parce que tu es une source continuelle de distraction, ma belle.

Elle choisit de prendre ça pour un compliment. Elle avait tort.

Ce soir-là, Albus se décida à sortir du dortoir afin de présenter ses excuses à Scorpius. Il savait qu'il avait réagi d'une façon disproportionnée, et ne voulait pas gâcher une si belle amitié pour un motif aussi futile que des fiançailles. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius avait eu son mot à dire dans l'affaire.

Plein de bonnes intentions, il passa la porte du dortoir.

Scorpius était assis négligemment au milieu d'un groupe d'admirateurs, avec Jane sur ses genoux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il paniqua et rentra précipitamment. Ca y était, le pire s'était produit. Scorpius était devenu populaire. Donc Scorpius et lui ne faisaient plus partie du même monde. Il se jeta sur son lit. Les rideaux du baldaquin se fermèrent tout seul. Al n'avait pourtant plus fait de magie involontaire depuis des années, sauf lorsque quelqu'un se moquait de lui. Il fondit en larmes.

Un rai de lumière éclaira son visage. Les rideaux venaient de s'entrouvrir. Le petit corps de Scorpius s'immisça contre le sien, ses cheveux gominés se collèrent contre l'oreiller, ses petits bras entourèrent les épaules de son ami. Al lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Tu devrais mettre moins de colle dans tes cheveux, c'est dégoutant.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas parce que je dois faire semblant d'être gentil avec Jane qu'on ne peut plus être amis. Et puis tu vaux cent fois mieux que ces lèches-bottes qui ont cru que se rapprocher de moi signifiait que j'allais les laisser se servir de moi.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

Scorpius tendit sa main vers le visage de son ami et essuya une grosse larme. Une bulle d'intimité se forma autour d'eux.

******************************************

- Elle a soudain commencé à s'étouffer, aucun sort n'a pu l'aider à retrouver son souffle. Elle ne cessait de demander son fils. On vous a contacté tout de suite, mais c'était trop tard. Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy. Votre femme est décédée.

L'air sembla se solidifier et se bloquer dans ses poumons. Draco repoussa les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.  
Il demanda d'une voix très calme quelle était la procédure pour l'enterrement ; on l'emmena auprès de l'employé des pompes funèbres affilié à l'hôpital. Il donna des instructions pour que sa femme soit inhumée dans le caveau familial des Malfoy, dans le parc de leur manoir. Il indiqua ses préférences pour la cérémonie de mise en terre. Il ne laissa rien au hasard, pas même la taille des lettres sur la tombe, ni les vêtements dans lesquels sa femme devait être inhumée. Puis il donna son numéro de coffre à Gringotts, et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Ses dernières forces avaient été pour appeler son fils. Ce traître, ce bon à rien. Elle était morte à cause de lui, il en était sûr. Il transplana jusque devant son manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se servit un verre de bourbon. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Du moins, pas en public.

**A bientôt! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, histoire de me motiver à écrire la suite!**


	4. Même le grand Schtroumpf a ses limites

**Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Juste accablée de travail en cette rentrée ! Bon, OK, j'exagère un peu, mais la vérité c'est que l'inspiration s'enfuit en même temps que les grasses matinées. Mais j'essayerai de mettre à jour plus souvent quand même. Pour mes autres fics en cours, elles arrivent également, un peu de patience!  
**

**Sinon, que dire ? Un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs en cours de route !**

**Chapitre 4 : même le grand Schtroumpf a ses limites :**

- Aujourd'hui, je suis le Grand Schtroumpf !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Scopius leva difficilement sa tête encore trop lourde de l'oreiller. Encore perdu dans un rêve empreint de tendresse d'un parfum de fleurs des champs, il avait l'impression de flotter dans les bras d'un songe. Dont Albus ne serait qu'un grain de pollen flottant parmi tant d'autres, lui rappelant que les fleurs ne fleurissent pas à cette saison, mais au contraire y meurent. Un frisson le parcourut. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Albus, totalement indifférent aux affres de son ami, se tenait debout sur son lit, enroulé dans son drap comme dans une toge, tel Brutus terrassant un tyran. Il avait apparemment subtilisé les lunettes d'un élève, de grosses lunettes à monture épaisse, et Scorpius eut l'impression de contempler un grand savant un peu fou. D'ailleurs, la lueur inquiétante dans les yeux du brun lui donnait raison. Sentant les dernières fragrances de parfums s'envoler dans l'oubli, comme un au revoir un peu trop définitif, Scorpius comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner dans ce rêve merveilleux. Il n'y retournerait jamais. Encore une fois, le mauvais pressentiment revint en force dans son esprit. Ce parfum… C'était celui…

Alors qu'Albus commençait à parler un dialecte connu de lui seulement, Scorpius se décida à se laisser entrainer dans un autre monde imaginaire que le sien. Il se releva, essuyant ses yeux encore collés par la nuit. Il lui semblait qu'il avait pleuré en dormant, et que quelqu'un était venu sécher ses larmes. Il bailla profondément, chassant ce souvenir de son esprit. Albus continuait à parler tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Al ?

- Je t'en schtroumpfe, des questions, moi ? Je suis le grand Schtroumpf, et tout le monde devrait schtroumpfer comme moi !

Difficile d'oublier la dignité Malfoy. Mais en cet instant, seuls dans le grand dortoir aux murs revêtus de tentures vertes et argent, les lits à baldaquins semblaient être des arbres plantés au milieu d'une forêt. Ils étaient perdus dans cette forêt, alors personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils pouvaient courir entre les arbres sans que jamais qui que ce soit les entende. Libre d'une liberté jusqu'ici jamais atteinte, la figure du petit blond se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Tu veux dire qu'on peut schtroumpfer tout ce que l'on veut ?

Le tournoiement de la toge improvisée de Scorpius répondit à sa question. Il arracha le drap de son propre lit, et l'enroula avec un succès moindre autour de son propre corps.

- Moi, grand Schtroumpf, déclare reconnaître en toi un vrai schtroumpf en boutons. Que comptes-tu faire de la Schtroumpfette ?

Typiquement Albusien. Il ne savait pas comment remettre le sujet de Jane sur le tapis, alors il inventait tout un décor autour de l'événement afin qu'ils en parlent sans en avoir l'air. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, Scorpius se sentait une âme d'acteur.

- Moi, Schtroumpf aux cheveux collants, déclare avoir fait mon devoir vis-à-vis du Schtroumpf paternel. Moi, Schtroumpf aux cheveux collants, décide laisser la Schtroumpfette de côté pendant encore un ou deux ans. Jusque là je peux schtroumpfer ce que je veux.

Albus lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, réveillant en lui un sentiment de plénitude, comme si toute la tendresse de son rêve s'incarnait en une seule personne.

- Alors moi, Grand Schtroumpf, déclare la bataille d'oreiller ouverte !

De lourds oreillers de plumes se rencontrèrent violemment alors que les deux garçons se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, toute complicité retrouvée. Des rires firent vibrer les murs de pierre, et l'air se remplit bientôt d'une douce brume cotonneuse, à mesure que les plumes s'échappaient des taies. Scopius eut l'impression de flotter parmi les nuages, et son rêve lui revint brutalement en tête. Au même moment, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter !

Le directeur des Serpentard. Un dénommé Crick, âgé d'environ 45 ans, qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie à enseigner les sortilèges aux élèves préparant leur thèse. Aujourd'hui, licencié pour des raisons économiques, il se retrouvait à expliquer à des gamins n'y connaissant rien qu'il était possible de faire léviter une plume. Mais tout cela, les deux garçons l'ignoraient. Ils savaient juste qu'ils allaient récolter de gros ennuis à s'être bagarrés dans le dortoir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos bêtises, alors vous vous débrouillez pour que tout soit nickel avant ce soir. Malfoy, je dois vous parler, dans mon bureau.

- Oui, monsieur.

Alors que le directeur partait en claquant la porte, Scorpius appela son elfe personnel, resté au manoir.

- Nettoie ça. Et je t'interdis de dire à Père que je t'ai fait venir.

Sans tenir compte de l'air inhabituellement abattu de l'elfe, Scorpius s'habilla en vitesse et alla retrouver le nouveau monstre des cachots, celui-qui-pouvait-lancer-des-malédictions-sans-antisort.

- Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

Crick se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante au garçon concernant la plume encore coincée dans sa chevelure. Il prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à la suite de la conversation. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté ce poste de professeur.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Et voila, le parfum de fleur avait définitivement disparu. Le parfum de sa mère, il s'en souvenait à présent. Astoria Malfoy s'était fanée, et avait envoyé à son fils ce dernier message odorant, pour qu'il puisse se souvenir d'elle à tout moment. Il se leva avec raideur, déjà agressé par les fragrances multiples et si peu dignes des murs de pierre. L'impression de flotter l'avait quitté. Il venait de s'écraser au sol, et rien n'aurait pu le maintenir en vol.

Il marchait comme un zombi. De chaque côté, les murs de pierre semblaient se rapprocher, l'emprisonnant, l'empêchant de hurler sa rage au monde entier. Ses sentiments emprisonnés au plus profond de lui étaient comme des poignards qui lui tailladaient le corps de l'intérieur. Il frissonnait. Les poignards avaient trouvé une ouverture, et l'air glacial de ce début octobre en avait profité pour pénétrer dans son âme. Une unique larme se congela sur sa joue.

Il poussa la porte du dortoir, et vit Brutus le grand en train de parler Schtroumpf à son elfe de maison. Il fit signe à ce dernier de quitter les lieux. Alors que l'elfe s'exécutait, les yeux brillants lui aussi, Scorpius s'effondra sur le lit. Ses mains floues devant ses yeux sondèrent sa valise, en tirèrent une robe noire. Aujourd'hui il était en deuil.

Une main qui passe doucement dans son dos. Un mouchoir qui s'avance sans prévenir vers son nez. Brutus s'adoucissait. Le si noble Malfoy se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami, laissant les larmes venir. Pas besoin de mots pour expliquer le vide soudain qui s'insinuait en lui. L'image de son père, seul dans un manoir sans âme, s'imposa à son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se comporte en Malfoy. Mais si sa raison lui dictait de sécher ses larmes, son âme, quant à elle, partait en lambeaux. Sa mère était partie.

*********************************

- Voila, c'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer ! Les aurors auraient dû nous rejoindre tout de suite !

- Potter, écoute-moi, tu délireras après !

Malfoy senior était exaspéré. Il était venu expliquer au fou furieux sur le dos duquel il allait se refaire une fortune qu'il allait devoir s'absenter le lendemain. Le lendemain il enterrait sa femme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans son grand manoir désormais vide, recherchant une veste, un coussin encore imprégné de son odeur de fleurs, il s'était soudain souvenu avec une certaine ironie de son projet dément. Sans doute sa femme l'aurait-elle apprécié. Après tout elle avait soutenu Scorpius quand celui-ci avait voulu aller voir une pièce de théâtre moldue, déshonorant sa famille par la seule évocation de ce mot. Alors écrire les mémoires de Saint Potter le toujours plus fou !

Mais sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans la cheminée de la cuisine de Potter, passant avec un regard de mépris sur la traitre à son sang qui lui servait de vache laitière. Il avait de nouveau descendu les escaliers, de plus en plus recouverts par de vieux journaux, pour se retrouver devant une représentation en papier mâché de Poudlard et de son parc. Potter torturait de petits morceaux de journaux, les humidifiant, les faisant sécher avant de les peindre d'un coup de pinceau, des tâches de peinture sèche et craquelée un peu partout sur le visage.

Un souvenir fugace d'une mère aux longs cheveux blonds assise dans un jardin remplit de fleurs d'été, respirant l'odeur de l'herbe chauffée par le soleil, tenant dans ses bras un petit bout de chou qui arborait fièrement un petit soldat de papier mâché fabriqué avec l'aide de son tout premier précepteur…

Mais il était toujours dans cette cave sombre et poussiéreuse, vaguement humide, à contempler un homme que tout le monde considérait comme un héros faire une reconstitution de la bataille de Poudlard en papier mâché. Le vide qui l'envahit lui fit presque mal à la tête. Quelqu'un a dit « Montre moi coeur _affranchi_ du fardeau _des rêves_ et je te dirais voici un homme _libre_! ». Draco y croyait. Car à chaque fois qu'un parfum de fleur venait hanter ses rêves, il se réveillait vide et amer, frustrée par de vaines chimères.

- Potter.

- Regarde ! J'en ai même fait un de toi !

Draco eut un mouvement de recul alors que des doigts tous collés exhibèrent un petit bonhomme de papier avec une expression grotesque, arborant une chevelure de peinture jaune.

- Je l'ai fait avec une sale tronche pour qu'il te ressemble plus.

Il y avait au moins une amélioration, parfois Harry lui adressait la parole directement. Mais il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tout simplement inventer la suite de la biographie de Potter s'il n'arrivait pas à tirer autre chose sur lui que des figurines de papier mâché.

Un soupir exaspéré plus loin, Draco saisit Harry aux épaules, excédé.

- Tu m'écoutes oui ? Je suis venu te dire que je ne viendrai pas demain ! Parce que je préfère de loin rendre hommage à ma femme plutôt que de fréquenter un fou pareil !

Deux yeux verts semblèrent se figer. Une main couverte de peinture se leva, et effleura la peau de l'homme en face de lui.

- Elle te manque, pas vrai ?

Draco se dégagea et partit en courant vers l'escalier. Il ne reviendrait jamais, il s'en faisait la promesse. Il sortit en trombe de la maison, transplana et courut vers la porte d'entrée de son manoir. Il ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le miroir de sa chambre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Du doigt, il effleura la petite tache de peinture rose sur sa joue, à l'endroit où Harry l'avait touché. Il ne devait pas y revenir. Mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en retenir.

**********************************

- Scorpius, au nom de mon père, je te prie d'accepter les condoléances de la famille Zabini pour le décès de ta mère.

Le ton formel de Jane fit dresser les sourcils de Scorpius, qui ne réussit pourtant pas à esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement. Assis dans le fauteuil victorien le plus richement brodé de la salle commune, il fixait depuis un temps indéterminé le feu de cheminée en face de lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il froisse sa robe. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus présentable possible pour l'enterrement. Il fallait que sa mère soit fière de lui.

- Scorpius, tu m'écoutes ?

Il fronça cette fois le deuxième sourcil, mais ne bougea rien d'autre dans son attitude.

- Peut être que si je te fais un bisou…

Les lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement de la figure du blond. Le dégout l'envahit et il eut un mouvement de recul. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber le fauteuil dans son empressement.

- Ne t'approche pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les…

- Tu as onze ans, bordel ! Arrête d'imiter les filles plus âgées ! Et arrête de mettre du coton dans ton soutien-gorge, tu es la seule qui y croit ! et puis tant que tu y es, arrête de me suivre partout ! Déjà que je vais devoir te supporter pendant toute ma vie, laisse moi au moins mon adolescence !

Indifférent aux gloussements débiles des autres filles de la salle, ainsi qu'au regard horrifié de sa nemesis, Scorpius sortit comme un ouragan de la salle commune, emportant tout sur son passage. Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son directeur de maison, lequel lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- Je sais que vous êtes pas sincère en disant que vous êtes désolé que mère soit décédée, commença Scorpius, s'asseyant sans cérémonie en face de l'homme, et je suis moi-même pas sincère en voulant vous faire croire que je viens chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de mon directeur, alors faites semblant de ne pas me voir, continuez à faire ce que vous faisiez avant que j'arrive, et moi je reste ici jusqu'à ce que Père arrive.

Haussant les épaules, Crick se replongea dans le mensuel de sortilèges sur lequel il prenait des notes. Vingt minutes plus tard, Malfoy senior arriva, l'air exténué, et fit signe à son fils de le suivre. Scorpius se releva dignement, et sans un regard pour le Serpentard en chef, sortit de la pièce.

****************************************

Albus donna distraitement l'ordre à son pion d'aller bouffer le cavalier noir en face de lui sur l'échiquier. Lequel se moqua allègrement lorsque le pion refusa tout nettement de briser les sacro-saintes règles du jeu d'échec.

- Enfin, Al, je t'ai déjà expliqué les règles plein de fois ! rigola James, légèrement mal à l'aise de voir son petit frère se ridiculiser encore une fois.

Il l'avait fait rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors afin qu'il arrête de se planquer dans les toilettes des garçons sous prétexte que Scorpius était pas là pour le protéger des autres Serpentards. Il avait essayé de l'entrainer dans un jeu d'échec, soumissant d'un simple regard quiconque aurait l'audace de lui faire remarquer qu'un Serpentard n'avait pas l'autorisation d'entrer sur le domaine des rouge et or. Mais comme d'habitude, Al faisait n'importe quoi, donnant des ordres impossibles à ses pièces, regardant par la fenêtre, ou alors oubliant la présence de son frère ainsi que de jouer. En bref, Albus jouait les Albus.

- Mais il est juste en face, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas le prendre ?

- Justement parce qu'il est en face, expliqua patiemment James le grand frère. Les pions ne prennent qu'en diagonale. Et en plus si tu avances ce pion, il va se faire prendre par mon fou, là.

- Peut être qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de bouger. Peut être qu'il n'a pas envie de mourir, qu'il a une famille !

On y était. James avait promis à ses parents d'essayer de faire parler Al lorsqu'il avait un problème. Et il s'était bien rendu compte que le décès de la mère de son ami avait profondément touché Al. Ils n'avaient jamais connu de décès dans leur famille, et la notion de mort avait été abordée très rapidement lorsque Roger, le poisson rouge de Lily, avait décidé d'apprendre à voler alors que le chat de Tante Hermione passait par là. Albus avait alors passé trois jours dans sa chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, et lorsqu'il était sorti, il était évident qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi pendant sa réclusion. Sa chambre était remplie de papiers froissés, chose qui n'arrivait jamais puisque Al réutilisait systématiquement ses feuilles. Ca avait été la révélation pour James : son frère était fragile, à lui de veiller sur lui.

- Mais peut être que justement il n'a pas le choix, il doit se faire prendre, sinon le jeu ne pourra pas continuer, tenta-t-il.

- Mais alors, il n'avait qu'à arrêter de jouer !

Les yeux verts émeraude scintillaient dangereusement alors que Al se saisissait de la pièce fautive.

- Ou alors il n'a qu'à changer les règles ! Décider qu'il est immortel !

James sentit un pincement lui enserrer le cœur. Il ne fallait pas que son petit frère prenne la même pente que son père. Il fallait qu'il continue à jouer selon les règles du jeu. Il fallait qu'il garde contact avec la réalité.

- Alors il serait mort en croyant quelque chose de faux, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu empêcher le jeu de continuer sans lui.

Il attendit tendu, se demandant s'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait dire. Al éclata en sanglots, se jetant presque dans les bras de son grand frère, étalant au passage le jeu d'échec par terre, dont les pièces protestèrent bruyamment. James le serra contre lui, défiant du regard quiconque parmi les lions susceptible de rire. Mais le spectacle n'était drôle pour personne. Un enfant venait de comprendre qu'un jour, il mourrait, et que tous les vœux du monde n'y changeraient rien.

**Efficace et pas cher : donnez le sourire à un auteur ! Laissez lui une review :**


	5. Les enfants du père Noël

**Un nouveau chapitre un peu particulier, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est important pour moi. Et merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très appréciées et me motivent de plus en plus !**

**Chapitre 5 : les enfants du père Noël : **

Les semaines avaient passé, emportant avec elles les deuils des enfants. Deuil de l'innocence pour Albus, deuil de sa mère pour Scorpius. Déjà, le parc se recouvrait d'un duvet blanc et les deux garçons se préparaient à fêter leur premier Noël sans leur famille. Il était hors de question de rentrer pour l'héritier Malfoy. Sans sa mère, Noël n'existait plus. Père rentrait toujours tard le 24 décembre, lorsque Scorpius et sa mère avaient depuis longtemps rejoint le royaume des rêves. Il disait que c'était pour son travail. Mais un jour, Scorpius avait entendu son père parler tout seul dans les couloirs, avec la voix trainante des alcooliques, dans un langage plus que roturier. Il avait fallu plus d'une heure à Astoria pour le convaincre de venir se coucher, et de ne plus faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller l'héritier.

Plus tard, sa mère lui avait expliqué que ses grands parents avaient été retrouvés morts un soir de Noël, alors que Draco et Astoria étaient partis le fêter chez les Greengrass. Ils étaient trop las pour venir… Après le départ des deux jeunes mariés, Malfoy senior avait partagé une coupe avec sa femme. En mémoire de la liberté qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Une coupe de vin des elfes, agrémentée d'un peu de goutte du mort-vivant. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient, fantômes hantant les murs vides, incapables de passer de l'autre côté, mais pas assez vivants pour rester. Ils avaient tout perdu sauf la vie. Il était temps de rattraper cette injustice.

Lorsque Draco les avait découverts, il avait agi avec autant de sang froid que pour sa femme. Il avait tranquillement appelé un médecin, l'avait payé avec le peu d'argent qui restait de la dot d'Astoria pour qu'il fasse croire à une mort naturelle, afin de ne pas salir l'honneur des Malfoy, et n'avait plus jamais fêté un seul Noël. Il refusait, disait-il, de s'adonner à des futilités le soir anniversaire. A la naissance de Scorpius, la donne avait changé. Astoria fêtait Noël avec son enfant, pendant que Draco fuyait. Sans sa mère, Noël n'existait pas.

- Tu as encore des chocogrenouilles, Al ?

- Non, la dernière s'est échappée et a sauté dans le feu.

Scorpius lui lança un sourire narquois, avant d'ouvrir une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et d'en lancer une poignée à son ami. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, tous les autres Serpentard ayant regagné le domicile familial pour Noël.

Si on avait demandé à Al d'écrire Noël, il aurait avant tout parlé de dinde, de la palette de saveur des marrons fondants baignant dans le jus de viande, et d'une sensation chaude dans le ventre, des aliments qui descendent doucement jusqu'à son estomac. Petit à petit, une douce somnolence remplaçait les premières impressions, et là, oncle Ron arrivait, tout de rouge et blanc vêtu, maigre comme un clou avec sa hotte sur le dos plus large que lui, père Noël roux qui transplanait toujours à côté de la cheminée depuis qu'il était tombé dedans avant que Ginny n'éteigne le feu, la première année. Noël avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant : toujours le même schéma, le même cocon protecteur, avec des gens qui l'aimaient et qui avaient appris à ne rien attendre de lui.

La distribution des cadeaux se passait toujours de la même façon. Grand-mère Molly commençait par distribuer un paquet contenant un pull tricoté main à chacun, puis ensuite père Noël Ron distribuait les autres cadeaux. D'abord ceux des plus jeunes, qui s'extasiaient bruyamment devant les poupées et autres avions magiques qui planaient tous seuls. Hugo et Lily finissaient ensuite par échanger, dans le secret de sous la table, et Hugo peignait longuement les cheveux des poupées de sa cousine, tandis que Lily s'amusait à renverser les verres avec les petits avions. Puis ensuite venaient les plus grands, James qui acceptait d'un air suffisant les nouveaux accessoires de Quidditch, Fred et Roxane, en dignes descendants des jumeaux Weasley, les farces et attrapes promises par leur père Georges. Rose recevait presque toujours des livres, et partait ensuite dans de grandes discussions avec sa mère, Hermione, au sujet de choses trop sérieuses pour être partagées avec le grand public.

Al, quant à lui, caressait doucement du doigt les nouvelles plumes qu'il avait reçues, les nouveaux parchemins hauts de gamme, en s'imaginant déjà les noircir du récit de la soirée, ou comment la dinde aux marrons s'était envolée jusqu'à leur bouche, pour venir se fondre sur ses papilles. Ginny s'assurait qu'il mange, et Harry le regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme s'il l'enviait de voir des choses meilleures dans ses rêves. Lui ne voyait que les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

Mais cette année, Al resterait avec son meilleur ami. Son père avait décrit les Noël à Poudlard comme extraordinaires, et il avait bien l'intention de vérifier. Si Ginny avait donné sa bénédiction, Harry avait semblé plus distant que jamais lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre de son garçon. Il serait réellement seul cette année.

- Et si on allait chercher le dahu dans la forêt ? proposa Al.

- Le QUOI ?

- Tu ne connais pas ? C'est un animal très particulier, il vit dans la montagne, et a deux pattes plus courtes que les autres du même côté. Comme ça, il peut courir autour de la montagne sans se fatiguer. Lorsque tu veux chasser un dahu, il suffit de crier son nom. « DAHU » ! Là, il se retourne, mais comme ses deux pattes sont plus courtes que les autres, il tombe, et il ne te reste plus qu'à aller le cueillir.

- Je trouve ça un peu barbare, on se risque pas de le blesser en faisant ça ?

- Il suffit d'accourir avec un matelas pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne roule tout en bas de la montagne.

Scorpius dévisagea son ami. De toute évidence, il était sérieux. Il soupira tragiquement, cherchant un moyen d'éviter de se faire renvoyer parce qu'il aurait visité la forêt interdite au beau milieu d'une nuit de pleine lune.

- Mais Al, s'il n'y a pas de montagne, il n'y a pas de Dahu.

- Oh ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit l'intéressé en se replongeant dans le confort du vieux fauteuil en cuir noir qu'il s'était approprié dans la salle commune, maintenant qu'elle était suffisamment vide pour qu'il daigne l'honorer de sa présence.

Un éclair de géni traversa le cerveau embrumé par la chaleur de la cheminée du blond.

- Cap ou pas cap de redonner vie à tous les lutins statufiés que Crick a accrochés aux sapins de la Grande Salle ?

- Mais comment ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Crick ? Un simple finite suffit bien souvent pour mettre fin à un sort.

- Allons-y !

Quelques heures plus tard, pourtant…

- Potter, Malfoy, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous mette en retenue pour que vous compreniez que tout ne vous est pas permis ? demanda McGonnagall, jugeant sévèrement les deux gamins plantés devant son bureau, qui se tortillaient les mains dans le dos tout en regardant leurs pieds.

- Il nous a fallu deux heures pour réussir à en remettre la moitié dans la cage, et une demi-heure pour décrocher la préfète en chef Macmillan du lustre de l'entrée. Vous auriez pu gravement blesser quelqu'un, sans compter les dégâts matériels causés par ces créatures.

- Mais professeur, intervint Scorpius, c'est cruel d'attacher des lutins de Cornouailles à un sapin, comme si ce n'étaient que de vulgaires objets. On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils avaient été mis ici parce qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de la salle de DCFM.

Minerva resta silencieuse, pinçant de plus en plus les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de hurler. En réalité, elle se retenait de hurler de rire. Sentant que les larmes commençaient à couler aux coins de ses yeux, elle donna à chacun des lignes à faire et les renvoya dans leur salle commune. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée qu'elle éclata de rire, sous le regard médusé des tableaux.

- De mon temps, tenta d'intervenir le tableau de Severus Snape…

- De ton temps, cher enfant, les seuls amusements des élèves consistaient en l'organisation d'une résistance contre les mangemorts, le coupa Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne tiendrais pas sept ans, Albus.

- Allons, allons, Minerva, avec un peu de chance, d'ici là, vous serez suffisamment blasée pour ne plus rire !

- A vrai dire, j'espère que ce jour n'arrivera jamais, confia la directrice.

Elle s'autorisa un dernier sourire en souvenir du professeur Crick, une expression grotesque sur le visage, en train de gémir alors que deux lutins le soulevaient par le bas de la robe, avant de le déposer délicatement tout en haut de la statue de la sorcière borgne, sous le regard admiratif des deux enfants, tranquillement assis en sécurité sur les marches de l'escalier au-dessus, partageant un sachet de patacitrouilles, comme des moldus se gavant de pop-corn au cinéma. Non, elle espérait décidément ne jamais être blasée.

*********************************

Seulement une dizaine d'élèves étaient restés au château pour Noël, il fut donc décidé qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule table pour le réveillon, dans la Grande Salle. Sur leur trente et un, les convives prirent donc place autour de la table, quelques professeurs avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Il y avait notamment Hagrid et le professeur Sinistra, de la génération des « anciens » comme Minerva. Neville avait préféré passer Noël en famille, mais il restait néanmoins Crick, chargé malgré lui de la discipline pendant l'absence de ses collègues. Il rejoignit la table en arborant un air revêche, et dévisagea Albus qui n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que Scorpius lui rappelle que la fourchette se tenait avec les pointes vers le bas, et non l'inverse.

Le diner se passa calmement, entre les plaisanteries à demi voilées des autres professeurs sur la mésaventure du professeur Crick avec les lutins, lequel se renfermait de plus en plus, adressant des regards assassins à ses deux serpents qui riaient sous cape, très fiers d'eux, et la dinde aux poires savamment préparée par les elfes de maison. Si Albus avait cru ne jamais pouvoir avaler de la dinde s'il n'y avait pas de marrons avec, il revit immédiatement son jugement. Finalement, Noël à Poudlard était presque aussi rassurant qu'à la maison : de la nourriture à profusion, quelqu'un à côté de lui (Scorpius en l'occurrence) qui s'assurait qu'il mange à sa faim, des rires, et bientôt, la douce somnolence habituelle s'empara de lui.

Il sursauta lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui tendit l'extrémité d'un pétard surprise. Il leva de grands yeux verts vers Minerva qui lui accorda un sourire pincé, plein d'émotion pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait.

- Plus les années passent, plus vous me faites penser à votre père, Potter.

L'image de son père ne se rendant même pas compte de sa présence alors qu'il essayait une fois de plus de convaincre le ministère de le ramener dans le passé s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait la même façon de ne prendre que ce qui l'intéressait dans la vie, la même « folie » bien qu'il voit plutôt cela comme une façon de vivre. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le lui rappelle pas.

Une explosion de bonbons enveloppés de papiers aux couleurs vives tomba sur eux. Al les regarda tomber la bouche ouverte, émerveillé par cette pluie multicolore. En même temps, un chapeau rouge en forme de bonnet de schtroumpf en sortit et tomba dans l'assiette de Crick. Indifférent à l'exclamation agacée de l'homme ainsi qu'à la sauce qui s'en écoulait, Albus s'en coiffa aussitôt, provoquant les rires de Scorpius. Il lui avait en effet montré la BD moldue des Schtroumpfs que lui avait offerte sa tante Hermione, certain que la culture générale de son ami serait bien trop incomplète sans ce détail. Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, Minerva chuchota un sort de nettoyage pour empêcher la sauce de couler d'avantage sur la belle robe de soirée du garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs sonnèrent le couvre-feu et les rares élèves présents se levèrent en réprimant des bâillements. Albus chuchota quelque chose à propos d'une pluie de papiers de bonbons colorés à Scorpius, dont le visage s'étira en un grand sourire potache.

- Allez vous coucher les enfants. Et pas de bêtises, compris ? fit Minerva en les regardant d'un air sévère.

Peut être est-ce le privilège des directeurs que de s'adoucir avec l'âge, mais les comportements qu'elle trouvait particulièrement agaçant chez ses élèves lorsqu'elle enseignait lui semblaient tout à coup particulièrement touchant. L'air rêveur de Potter, le sourire de Malfoy lorsqu'il avait une mauvaise idée en tête…

Un bruit de pétard retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Se doutant du pire, Minerva leva la tête. Une fusée avait explosé, libérant des flocons de neige qui formaient à présent les mots « Joyeux Noël » au plafond. Un sourire éclaira son visage, un vrai sourire pour une fois. Sourire qui se transforma bientôt en une toux grasse lorsque les flocons de neige commencèrent à dégager une odeur pestilentielle, avant d'écrire cette fois-ci « Weasley & Weasley, farces, pour sorciers facétieux».

Finalement, les deux monstres n'étaient pas si touchants que ça.

**************************************************

Scorpius regardait attentivement le petit accroc dans le tissu de son baldaquin, au-dessus de sa tête. Les souvenirs des soirs de Noël précédant la mort de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

Le début de la soirée se passait toujours de la même façon. La porte d'entrée claquait, lorsque père partait, et seulement à ce moment là, Scorpius sortait de sa chambre. Il ne faisait pas bon se trouver en travers du chemin de Draco Malfoy un jour de Noël. Il descendait doucement les escaliers, déjà en pyjamas, seul jour de l'année où on autorisait un certain relâchement à l'Héritier. Ses chaussettes s'enfonçaient à chaque marche dans le tapis de velours qui recouvrait les marches, assourdissant ses pas. En bas, sa mère l'attendait déjà. Elle lui ouvrait les bras et il se jetait dedans, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.

L'odeur de fleurs lui emplissait les narines, l'odeur de la tendresse, de l'amour maternel. Elle l'entrainait ensuite dans la salle à manger où les elfes préparaient comme chaque année la dinde traditionnelle, puis servaient à la fin du repas une magnifique buche au chocolat agrémentée de petits santons qui bougeaient tous seuls, rennes, pères Noël miniatures, et autres lutins. Ensuite, ils s'asseyaient côte à côte sur le canapé, face au sapin, et échangeaient un unique cadeau. Pas quelque chose de trop coûteux, mais quelque chose qui prouvait à chacun la valeur qu'il avait pour l'autre, souvent un objet qu'ils avaient fabriqué l'un pour l'autre, avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Puis ils discutaient jusque tard dans la nuit de tout et de rien, en savourant des fondants du chaudron tout chauds.

Scorpius sentait encore le chocolat qui lui coulait sur les doigts alors qu'il essayait de le lécher, comme pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte du précieux liquide. Puis la serviette que sa mère lui passait sur les mains pour enlever les traces marron. Son sourire, son odeur de fleurs, les aiguilles du sapin sous ses chaussettes…

Ils remontaient ensuite à l'étage, et Astoria bordait son petit garçon, en lui chantant tout doucement une berceuse, la berceuse de Noël. Il s'en souvenait encore.

« _Mon petit mon enfant chéri,  
Dans tes yeux je vois des rêves bleus,  
Si tu es sage avec ta maman,  
Un petit page tout vêtu de blanc  
Portera jusqu'au paradis le message  
Que tu as écrit, cette nuit par la cheminée  
Père Noël va t'apporter le jouet dont tu rêvais_ » **(1)**

Il avait tellement envie de redevenir ce petit garçon, il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de sa maman comme autrefois, lui raconter ses dernières prouesses sur son balai, les bonnes notes qu'il avait obtenues, et tant d'autres choses… Il se mit à pleurer.

Les rideaux du baldaquin s'ouvrirent, inondant son visage d'une douce lueur de bougie à moitié éteinte. Sans rien dire, Albus s'immisça dans ses draps et se coucha à ses côtés, posant sa tête face à celle de son ami, sur l'oreiller. Il remonta les draps jusqu'à leurs cous, puis se mit sur le dos, comme pour mieux faire profiter son ami de sa chaleur corporelle. Albus ne savait pas réconforter les gens. Les mots lui échappaient au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de les dire. Mais sa présence à elle seule valait tous les discours du monde. Les sanglots de Scorpius finirent par se tasser, et il s'endormit, aux côtés de la seule personne au monde qui s'intéressait à son bien-être.

******************************************

Au même moment, Harry essayait de se forcer à rester dans la réalité, se concentrant pour y arriver sur le pull en laine tricoté par madame Weasley qui lui grattait le cou. Il savait que Ron le regardait d'un air blessé, un peu comme s'il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait fait, en réalité. Ron était devenu auror pour rester avec lui. Mais Harry avait sombré, Shaklebolt l'avait remercié et Ron avait démissionné pour aller aider son frère avec la boutique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être auror, mais il avait passé tellement de temps dans l'ombre d'Harry qu'il avait gâché pour lui plusieurs années de sa vie au service du ministère.

Harry savait tout cela, bien entendu. Mais il avait raté tellement de choses dans sa vie. Une de plus ou de moins… Alors il sourit à Ron, pour ne pas qu'il ne s'inquiète. Ron lui rendit un sourire crispé. Ils pouvaient faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si leur amitié n'avait pas été altérée par les années. Ils pouvaient vivre sur de pieux mensonges s'ils pouvaient lui apporter la paix.

*******************************************

Au même moment, Draco vomissait dans un caniveau, devant le cimetière, toute dignité oubliée depuis longtemps. La bouteille de vodka hors de prix qu'il avait achetée pour l'occasion reposait là où il l'avait laissée, devant la tombe de ses parents. Comme chaque année, le gardien l'enlèverait le lendemain, lors de sa tournée quotidienne. Comme chaque année, il avait craché sur la tombe de ses parents. Ceux-qui-l'avaient-abandonné. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramper jusqu'au manoir, ou bien à dormir sur un trottoir, s'il était trop saoul pour transplaner.

Etrangement, il pensa à Potter. Lui et sa petite famille si parfaite. Sa petite femme qui le confortait dans son délire, jusqu'au jour où, lui aussi, l'abandonnerait. Tout cela était si dérisoire…

Cette année, Astoria ne l'aida pas à monter les marches du perron, ni à se coucher dans le grand lit conjugal. Il brisa le miroir de l'entrée d'un coup de coude, puis tituba jusqu'au grand escalier. Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis de velours qui recouvrait les marches, et y mit le feu pour se venger. En voyant les flammes se propager, il hurla au secours tout en tombant en arrière et les elfes accoururent, étouffant le début d'incendie, le relevant, le conduisant jusque dans sa chambre.

Couché dans son lit, sentant l'alcool et le vomi, indifférent à la brûlure de son estomac fatigué par son absorption d'alcool, sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils. Quelque part, il espérait qu'il ne finirait pas comme lui.

*******************************************

Il y a toujours du soleil le matin de Noël. Même s'il a neigé la veille au soir, le matin de Noël, le soleil rentre à flots par les fenêtres, mettant le sourire aux lèvres des enfants qu'il réveille. Albus et Scorpius tombèrent presque du lit lorsqu'un elfe de maison transplana directement dans la pièce, déposant le courrier que les hiboux ne pouvaient pas livrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qui ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre.

Une pile de paquets les attendait au pied du lit. Surpris, Scorpius vit un gros paquet portant son nom, écrit à l'encre dorée dans une écriture inconnue.

- Tiens, tu en as eu un toi aussi ? J'ai raconté à Grand-mère Molly que je passais Noël avec toi. Ca doit être un pull à la mode Weasley, fit Albus comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de la première fois que le garçon recevait un cadeau de Noël de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. Il caressa doucement les mailles serrées, et enfila le pull vert émeraude. Il vit qu'Albus avait le même et eut une pensée émue pour la vieille dame qui distribuait ainsi son amour tout autour d'elle. Son père se serait surement moqué de ce sentimentalisme Gryffondor, mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de passer Noël avec les gens qui l'aimaient, et que lui aimait. Il prit distraitement le paquet que lui tendait Albus et lui donna en échange la bouteille d'encre à changement de couleur qu'il lui avait achetée. Sous le papier crépon tout froissé, une boite à moitié écrasée lui tomba sur la main. Un petit mot y était collé.

« Le dernier chocogrenouille ».

- Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas pu sauter dans le feu tout seul !

- Qui te dit que ça n'en est pas un autre ? rétorqua Albus.

Il sourit à Al qui tournait dans tous les sens la petite bouteille d'encre, semblant s'imprégner des différentes couleurs qu'il arborait.

- Et voila, maintenant c'est toi mon père Noël, fit tristement Scorpius.

- On est chacun le père Noël de l'autre, rectifia Al. Pour toujours.

**Une review = un sourire de l'auteure. A chaque sourire, l'auteure imagine une nouvelle scène dans sa fic. Donc si vous voulez que j'ai plein d'idées et que je mette à jour hyper souvent, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

**(1**) « Berceuse de Noël » par Line Renaud


	6. Une symphonie de pureté

**Un petit chapitre en retard en raison de mes examens qui s'éternisent (plus que deux semaines et je pourrais publier régulièrement jusqu'à janvier).**

**J'ai retravaillé le scénario et désormais, ma fic devrait contenir 23 chapitres, nombre toutefois modifiable, ce n'est pas le genre de fics avec une structure fixe. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez vos impressions !**

**Chapitre 6 : une symphonie de pureté : **

Lorsque le soleil traverse le rideau du jeune feuillage de printemps, des envies d'escapade envahissent les enfants. Le saule cogneur étirait paresseusement ses branches à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, comme pour narguer les élèves qui frissonnaient encore sous la fraicheur du vent. Le calmar géant, lui, se laissait aller à caresser la surface de l'eau de ses immenses tentacules, espérant pouvoir capturer une proie facile s'aventurant un peu trop près de l'eau.

D'ailleurs, deux jeunes gens se promenaient au bord du lac, l'un encore enroulé dans une chaude et coûteuse écharpe de cashmere, l'autre retroussant les manches de sa chemise de coton, sans se préoccuper apparemment de la chair de poule qui donnait un aspect granuleux à ses avants bras plus pâles que jamais.

- Regarde le lac ! Il nous appelle ! Tu ne l'entends pas ?

- Non, Al, j'entends juste l'infirmier dire : « buuuvez votre pimentine ! ». Allez, remets au moins ton pull.

- Mais non, Scorp, je suis en communion avec la nature, je la sens autour de moi, elle veut me dire quelque chose ! Il faut que je l'écrive, et je saurais ce que c'est.

L'enfant s'assit au bord de l'eau, sans se rendre compte qu'il était bien trop prêt, et que les galets sous son pantalon étaient mouillés et glissants. A la première vaguelette, ses chaussures se remplirent d'eau, arrachant à Scorpius Malfoy un soupir agacé. Mais Al ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Au contraire, il fermait les yeux, comme pour laisser la fraicheur de l'eau l'envahir petit à petit.

Il avait l'air si âgé et si jeune à la fois, se dit Scorpius en l'observant. Le vent relevait en douceur ses cheveux d'ébène rebelles qui semblaient roussis par endroit, comme s'il s'était endormi sur le rebord d'une cheminée. Et le garçon savait que son ami en était capable. Une barre soucieuse surlignait ses sourcils sur son front pourtant lisse par ailleurs, lui donnant un faux air de vieil homme, alors que la langue qui passait avec application sur ses lèvres rappelait étrangement un jeune enfant s'appliquant sur le dessin qu'il destinerait à sa maman, afin qu'elle l'encadre à la façon d'une grande œuvre d'art abstrait, que seules les spécialistes maternelles peuvent apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Assit là, à gratter le papier, il a l'air d'un musicien un peu fou, qui vient de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire une nouvelle symphonie, et qui a l'impression que s'il ne couche pas très vite les notes sur le papier, elles vont s'envoler, se perdre dans le ciel, tandis que lui restera désespérément au sol, le nez en l'air, sans pouvoir tendre le bras pour les rattraper par la suite. Condamné à les voir planer au-dessus de lui, juste hors de portée, n'est-ce pas un châtiment du Tartare ? Que lui importait le monde réel, sa nourriture onirique était plus que suffisante. Un ouragan n'aurait pu le perturber, ni même un scroutt à pétards volant qui plongerait dans les nuages : la nature lui parlait.

Hésitant entre la fascination et l'agacement devant le spectacle du génie incarné, Scorpius choisit une voie médiane : il commença à ramasser des cailloux plats, s'appliquant à leur sélection comme s'il eut s'agit de pierres précieuses à expertiser, les glissant au fur et à mesure dans la large poche de sa robe d'uniforme. Le collecteur de gemmes finit par avoir l'air satisfait de sa cueillette, et de son air le plus digne, malgré ses poches bizarrement déformées par son trésor, lui donnant l'allure d'un kangourou à deux poches, il se mit au défi de battre le record du monde de Poudlard du nombre de ricochets sur le lac, titre que des générations d'élèves se sont transmis depuis plus de mille ans, le battant vingt fois par an, dans une optique d'amélioration perpétuelle. La grâce l'habitait alors que dans un geste souple et maîtrisé, il se saisissait d'une pierre, la soupesait, la tenait savamment entre deux doigts, écartait son bras droit vers l'arrière, et ramenait très vite son poignet en avant. Alors, il était le musicien qui venait de jouer une note parfaite, tandis que résonnait son instrument sur la surface miroitante du lac : « Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. ». Il jouait de plus en plus vite au rythme imposé par son chef d'orchestre, le grand Albus Severus en personne, proche de l'essoufflement, laissant la musique l'envahir, possédé à son tour par la magie du moment.

Le dénouement était proche. Déjà, un mince sourire apparaissait au coin de la bouche d'Albus, comme un étudiant qui finit la dernière question de son examen juste avant la sonnerie, persuadé qu'il aura une bonne note. Des heures de travail pour l'un, quelques minutes pour l'autre, mais tellement intenses qu'il se sentait déjà défaillir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à apposer les deux barres finales sur sa partition, indiquant la fin du morceau.

Un petit cri indigné le tira de son élan créatif. Un instant, une vague de regret s'imposa à lui, alors qu'il observait sous ses yeux la page de son carnet presque totalement noircie d'encre brillante. Mais lorsqu'il vit son camarade de dortoir passer au-dessus de sa tête, une impression d'horreur sur le visage, le corps retenu par un énorme tentacule, il se résigna à poser son précieux carnet à l'abri sur un rocher sec, bien ouvert pour permettre à l'encre de sécher, un caillou sur l'angle pour le maintenir ouvert, un autre de l'autre côté pour l'empêcher de se refermer, sa bouteille d'encre à côté, vérifier que le bouchon est bien serré, que sa plume dans sa poche ne va pas s'enfuir…

- AAlll !

Il était temps de s'en remettre à dame Nature pour veiller sur le carnet, se dit Al. Il leva pensivement la tête, se demandant ce qu'il devait ressentir devant le spectacle de son ami volant. Etrangement, il avait vraiment envie de ressortir son matériel d'écriture et de coucher sur le papier cette formidable aventure, qui faisait naître en lit une formidable vague d'inspiration. Mais pris par une subtile folie, que sa mère aurait surement appelée son héréditaire tendance à vouloir jouer les héros, Al se contenta de tendre le bras au passage du tentacule et de l'agripper de toutes ses forces. Une fois en l'air, tel un équilibriste, il voulut s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, comme sur le dos d'un hippogriffe un peu rebelle. La seule différence, c'est qu'un hippogriffe ne fait pas de loopings aériens. Les tentacules du calmar géant, si. C'est ainsi qu'Al le sévère tomba dans le lac. Juste à l'endroit où il y a peu d'eau mais beaucoup de vase. Son ami le rejoignit bientôt, mais beaucoup plus loin. Scorpius Malfoy agitait vainement les bras, mais l'élément liquide se refermait sur lui. Un sang-pur n'a aucune utilité à apprendre à nager. Ce ne sont que des disciplines moldues sans importance. Le sang-pur en question était en train de se noyer dans son ignorance.

Crachant des litres de vase par la bouche, Albus prouva encore une fois la suprématie d'un sang gryffondorien dans ses veines, et rejoignit en deux brasses son ami en difficulté. Arrivé à lui, il lui sortit la tête de l'eau et essaya de le trainer à sa suite jusqu'au bord, mais l'autre se débattait et lui donnait des coups de poings et de pieds, sans se rendre compte que sa résistance pouvait lui être fatale. Alors qu'Albus commençait à douter du succès de l'opération sauvetage, il se sentit brusquement attiré sur le bord, en même temps que Scorpius. C'est ainsi que les deux compagnons d'infortune se retrouvèrent dégoulinants d'eau et de vase aux pieds d'un professeur McGonagall blême, qui avait pu voir la scène depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, et qui avait couru porter secours à ses deux élèves.

- Mais… commença Minerva, la main sur le cœur, comme si elle avait pu le ralentir par ce simple geste. Avez-vous perdu tout sens commun ?

L'air un peu perdu, Albus leva un sourcil accusateur vers elle.

- Si c'est commun, alors je ne veux pas avoir ce sens.

Scorpius sembla reprendre ses esprits à cette réplique inattendue, et se releva difficilement en camouflant son rire dans une quinte de toux. Il tendit la main à Al qui sembla se demander quoi en faire, mais qui finit par comprendre alors que la directrice reprenait la parole, accentuant sa sévérité afin de cacher son trouble face aux paroles du jeune Potter.

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Potter ? Trouvez-vous normal de provoquer un accident en énervant le calmar géant, et de manquer vous tuer par la même occasion ?

- Où est le rapport avec le commun là-dedans?

- Mais enfin, c'est bien ce que je vous… Ca suffit ! s'écria Minerva McGonagall, encore trop remuée pour se laisser entrainer dans un dialogue sans queue ni tête avec son élève le plus intriguant. Vous vous êtes mis en danger et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Une retenue ce soir ! Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous signifier la date et l'heure. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, allez vous changer et demandez à notre infirmier de vous donner de la pimentine ! Et attention, je le saurai si vous ne le faites pas !

La directrice fit demi-tour et repartit d'un pas vif vers le château, abandonnant derrière elle les deux enfants qui jugeaient respectivement l'allure de l'autre.

- Au moins, mon pull ne va pas rétrécir au lavage vu que je ne l'avais pas mis, fit remarquer Albus avec sagesse.

Essorant rageusement son écharpe de cashmere détrempée, Scorpius prit la direction du château, sans vérifier qu'Al le suivait. Ce dernier prit le temps de récupérer ses affaires, et repartit en titillant la plume dans sa poche, chantonnant distraitement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est là toute la magie de l'enfance : vivre intensément et survivre quand même.

*********************************

- Regarde ! Là, je les ai écrits, j'ai tout écrit, rien que pour toi !

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ? demanda une voix trainante.

Bien loin des symphonies enfantines d'un après-midi au bord du lac, deux hommes se faisaient face, séparés par une grande table recouverte de papiers. Dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la cave, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter continuaient leur introspection. Draco avait donné des instructions à Harry concernant des souvenirs de la guerre qu'il aimerait voir couchés sur le papier, car c'est ce genre de détails qui fait vendre un livre. Il s'imaginait que l'homme allait oublier ses instructions, mais lorsqu'il avait passé la porte, ignorant superbement le regard soupçonneux de Madame Potter Weasley à qui il avait brièvement expliqué les raisons de sa venue (les fameuses affaires d'« hommes » dont les femmes ne devraient pas se mêler) le dément s'était jeté sur lui, un sourire un peu fou jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux affichant un air particulièrement triste détrompant son expression apparente, exhibant un petit paquet de parchemins dégoulinants d'encre entre ses mains.

- Là, il y en a un de toi. C'est le jour où j'ai sauvé ta pauvre face puante dans la salle sur demande après que ton idiot de copain Goyle ne l'ai faite brûler. Ou peut être que c'était Crabbe ?

- Si tu as pour intention de m'insulter, je m'en vais, Potter.

- Là, c'est le jour où j'ai combattu Snape après qu'il ait tué Dumbledore, continua-t-il sans donner l'impression de s'être rendu compte qu'il avait été interrompu. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a essayé de me donner des conseils ce jour-là, comme s'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'on serait face à face lui et moi. Il a jamais été du côté des méchants, tu sais.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Potter. Je n'ai que faire du point de vue d'un dément.

- Même toi, tu aurais pas dû te faire tatouer. C'était pas ton truc, tout ça ! Je t'ai bien vu pleurer dans les toilettes ! Tu as simplement voulu que ton père soit fier de toi.

- Ne parle pas de mon père, Potter ! Et arrête de croire que tout le monde est plus gentil qu'il ne le parait !

Draco s'éloigna le plus possible de l'homme, s'adossant au mur opposé, luttant contre la vague de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Pourquoi les personnes les plus éloignées de la réalité sont-elles aussi les plus promptes à nous révéler de grandes vérités sur nous, avec une sagesse qui laisserait pantois n'importe quel philosophe ?

Qu'est-ce que la normalité si ce n'est l'illusion d'une vision commune de la réalité ? Les fous ne seraient alors que ceux qui refuseraient de prétendre voir la réalité avec les mêmes yeux que les autres, essayant de promouvoir leur propre vision. Mais comme il n'est pas politiquement correct que de s'éloigner de la norme…

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour éliminer ce genre de pensées dérangeantes, qui remettraient en cause son éducation. On ne l'avait jamais poussé à penser par lui-même. On lui avait même pratiquement interdit, selon un accord tacite entre ses aînés et lui-même : il devait rendre sa famille fière, et pour cela, il devait suivre un code de conduite unique. Penser n'en faisait pas partie.

Il sursauta violemment alors que deux mains se posaient simultanément sur ses épaules. Deux yeux verts pénétraient les siens.

- Ca fait mal, quand on comprend enfin, hein ? Mais on se sent bien mieux après.

- Tu as l'impression de te sentir mieux, toi ? fit remarquer Draco avec mépris.

- C'est comme un arrière goût, continua Harry en ignorant la question. Un arrière goût déplaisant. On a beau avaler notre salive, il est toujours là, il nous nargue, il nous empêche de l'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait mis des mots dessus. Des maux, des mots, tu comprends ?

- Non. Lâche-moi. Si avant tu ne parlais pas assez, maintenant je commence à regretter que tu ais retrouvé ton éloquence.

- Je les ai tous écrits pour toi. J'y ai écrit ta mère, lorsqu'elle est venue voir si j'étais vivant. Je sais que lorsque j'étais allongé au sol, c'était toi qu'elle voyait. Elle se demandait si elle verrait ton corps dans le même état quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ne parle pas de mes parents ! Tu ne les connaissais pas !

- Ils fonctionnaient comme tout le monde. Ca va mieux quand on a tout dit. Tes souvenirs, les miens, ce n'est que l'ensemble d'un grand tout. Si on avait tous essayé d'agir à l'époque, ils ne seraient pas morts.

- Alors tu aurais proposé quoi, au juste ? A partir d'où faudrait-il recommencer ?

Il pensait humilier le Survivant avec cette question. L'idée de remonter le temps lui rappelait étrangement un conte de Beedle le barde, qui mettait en garde contre l'envie de revenir en arrière. Mais le grand Potter soupesa sa question, la jaugea, la décortiqua, pour finalement croquer dedans à pleines dents.

- On aurait pu recommencer depuis la naissance de Jedusor, tuer ces porcs de Gaunt avant que Merope ne s'éprenne d'un moldu qui l'abandonnerait, ou tuer les Jedusor, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes attributions, pas vrai ? L'arme se devait d'accomplir la prophétie, sans elle, je n'aurais même pas existé s'il le faut. J'aurais changé trop de choses.

- Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis.

- Le traitre, ce n'est pas le mot mais la pensée. Elle s'égare si on refuse de mettre des mots dessus.

- Si tu veux.

- Non, moi je crois qu'il aurait fallu que je commence par retourner à l'époque où Voldemort m'a marqué comme son égal.

- Son égal, tu délires, Potter !

- Mais non, cruche, c'était la prophétie ! Je devais le laisser me marquer ou sinon je n'aurais pas eu les pouvoirs nécessaires pour le tuer.

- Tu veux dire que la prophétie existait ?

- Bien sûr ! Sinon comment… Oh, laisse tomber. Il aurait fallu…

- Chut ! Ne dis rien. Ecrit ta théorie, tu seras plus clair. Raconte tout depuis le début.

Harry sourit de nouveau, rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de l'autre. Il déposa un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire, avant de relâcher la pression sur ses épaules, et de retourner s'asseoir à la table. Un instant, Draco Malfoy eut l'impression de sombrer dans une étendue d'eau glacée. Potter l'avait touché. Potter lui avait donné un b… Le sang-pur savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir sali, agressé par ce geste, mais la seule chose qu'il ressentait était le sang qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il observa un instant son ancien ennemi trempant distraitement la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier. Tout son corps était à présent mobilisé dans l'exercice de l'écriture : les pieds croisés sous la table, les avant-bras posés sur le plan de travail, dans une attitude tellement naturelle et décontractée que Draco avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer. Une petite mèche de cheveux noirs lui retombait sur la figure, comme un trait tiré sur le passé.

Certains jours, il était taciturne, il ne laissait échapper que quelques mots sans queue ni tête qui n'étaient en fait, avait découvert Draco, que des extraits de ce qu'il écrivait sans relâche. D'autres, au contraire, il apparaissait presque normal, réagissant calmement à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il semblait particulièrement excité, et c'était ces jours-là qu'il était le plus imprévisible.

Des coups secs retentirent sur la porte de la cave, suivis bientôt par l'entrée fracassante de Ginny dans la pièce. Elle tenait deux parchemins identiques à la main.

- Celui-ci vient d'arriver pour vous, monsieur Malfoy, fit-elle d'un ton presque accusateur en lui en tendant un. Il semblerait que nos enfants se soient encore attiré des ennuis.

- Je règlerai le problème, répondit-il en arrachant le papier des mains de Ginny. J'ose espérer que votre fils va se plier à l'attitude honorable exigée pour un membre de la noble maison Serpentard et qu'il arrêtera de déteindre sur le mien.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce, essayant de ne pas tenir compte du rire de Harry qui s'élevait dans l'escalier, suivi de quelques mots.

- Jolie façon de se déculpabiliser, Malfoy !

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière le très noble monsieur Malfoy, qui transplana bientôt. Restés seuls, Ginny et Harry se dévisagèrent, contraints d'interagir réellement pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Draco ? demanda Ginny en tentant de camoufler la jalousie dans sa voie.

- J'écris un livre, sur tout ça.

Par tout ça, il désignait les journaux et autres documents empilés contre les murs. Ginny semblait se demander quelle conduite tenir, si cette situation pouvait ou non être bénéfique à son mari. Elle décida que si cette histoire avait réussi à le faire parler, elle ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvaise.

- Tu me promets que si tu finis ce livre, tout ça, ce sera fini ? Définitivement ?

- Si on arrive au bout, on fera ce qu'il convient de faire.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Ginny. Mais son mari venait de lui parler. De lui répondre. Et l'espoir renaissait, racine traitresse qui s'incrustait en elle, lui chuchotant que tout allait s'arranger, que ses enfants allaient avoir de nouveau un père, que peut être ce père allait de nouveau travailler pour nourrir la famille…

A quelques pas d'elle, Harry regardait fixement une tâche sur son plan de travail, immobile, la mâchoire pendante. L'atmosphère de la pièce lui sembla tout à coup étouffante, et Ginny s'enfuit dans les étages, vers la lumière du jour.

***************************************

- Ne faites pas de bruit, les enfants, chuchota Hagrid. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans les environs.

Un éclair blanc traversa la nuit, faisant sursauter l'héritier Malfoy. Son père allait en entendre parler, de sa retenue dans la forêt interdite. Il devait y avoir des lois contre ça. Il aurait préféré passer sa nuit à récurer des chaudrons plutôt que de devoir fréquenter le garde-chasse soi-disant professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en charge de la sureté de deux élèves, alors que l'homme lui-même était connu pour boire plus que de raison, habiter dans une masure avec tout un tas d'animaux et élever des Dragons dans sa cheminée. En plus, il se sentait responsable de la sécurité d'Albus, qui semblait prendre cette aventure comme une petite balade au clair de lune entre amis. Il discutait joyeusement avec Hagrid, marchait le nez en l'air au risque de se cogner contre les arbres, et avait marché dans un crottin de licorne, d'après Hagrid qui avait insisté pour prélever une partie de la substance pour la donner au professeur de potion. Il ignorait disait-il si cela pouvait avoir un intérêt en temps qu'ingrédient, mais mieux valait prévoir que de devoir revenir plus tard.

Scorpius entendit un souffle léger sur sa gauche. Se tournant lentement, il vit le plus magnifique spectacle qu'il lui fut donné de voir dans toute sa courte vie. Une licorne immaculée les observait, avec une expression si naïve que le garçon en fut ému. Elle semblait étrangement éclairée de l'intérieur, comme si sa pureté irradiait la nature autour d'elle, maintenant l'équilibre entre la nuit et le jour.

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Scorpius vit soudain Albus entrer dans son champ de vision, s'avançant la main tendue vers la lumière. Il entendit Hagrid prendre une grande inspiration à ses côtés, comme pour mettre en garde le garçon, mais déjà, Albus Severus Potter avait rejoint la créature mythique. Celle-ci n'hésita pas un instant, et bientôt, une main enfantine caressait doucement les naseaux soyeux. La lumière sembla se propager à travers son bras, et l'enfant rayonna.

Albus illuminait la nuit.

**Ne fuyez pas comme des voleurs ! Laissez-moi une review si ça vous a plu! Et même si ça ne vous a pas plus ! Exprimez-vous, pour une fois qu'on vous en laisse l'occasion !**


	7. Cultiver des arcs en ciel

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a un peu plus d'action que d'habitude, mais c'est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Il aurait dû être posté il y a déjà un bon petit moment, mais comme d'habitude, j'ai cruellement manqué de temps et j'ai eu du mal à le terminer. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais une excellente raison d'être à la bourre.**

**En effet, j'ai récemment créé un forum intitulé Harry Potter : write or dream ? avec trois copines, dans lequel nous organisons des défis, des concours sur les fics, mais aussi tout un tas de discussions sur Harry Potter et sur tout ce qui nous intéresse en dehors ; n'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite !**

http : // hp – writeordream . xooit . org / index . php (enlevez les espaces)

**Chapitre 7 : cultiver des arcs-en-ciel :**

Les Potter avaient une ferme, en plein cœur de l'Irlande. Ou plutôt ce qui avait été une ferme, des décennies plus tôt, un havre de paix racheté à l'époque où Ginny, joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, avait parfois besoin de fuir l'enfer médiatique dont elle faisait l'objet. Loin de la foule de fans en furie, c'était devenu une tradition que d'y passer quelques semaines, en été, afin de se ressourcer. La naissance des enfants n'avait pas altéré cette tradition familiale. Ainsi, chaque été, les Potter partaient en portoloin dans cette contrée toujours verdoyante, à la fois exotique et apaisante.

Souvent, Ginny avait l'impression d'entrer dans un monde hors du temps, un royaume bien à eux, à tel point que pendant quelques jours, ils en oubliaient le monde auquel ils appartenaient. Bien sûr, en grandissant, James avait décidé que c'était ringard, et Albus… Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête d'Albus ? Surement beaucoup de vide, disait Molly avec affection, mais Ginny n'en croyait rien. Albus était comme Harry. Un esprit tellement plein qu'il en paraissait dénaturé.

Lorsque le portoloin arrivait, Ginny était toujours époustouflée par la vision surnaturelle qui s'imposait à elle. Elle se sentait si petite, aux pieds de ces grandes collines qui ne perdaient jamais leur teinte verte, semblable à une peinture à l'huile faite par un enfant qui aurait trempé son pinceau dans la peinture pure, sans même songer à y ajouter du blanc. Un territoire vierge et naïf, que l'homme n'avait pas encore réussi à conquérir, sauvage et doux à la fois.

Mais la douceur s'était évanouie quelques temps auparavant, lorsque Harry avait commencé à changer. Ils y étaient retournés, cette année, accompagnés seulement par un elfe de maison, formé par Kreattur lui-même lorsque le vieil elfe n'avait plus été capable de tenir un plateau. James s'était précipité sur son balai et avait pris son envol avant même que ses parents n'aient pu le retenir, Lily s'était occupée de relâcher les hiboux de la famille dans la vallée, et Albus s'était volatilisé Merlin sait où.

Ginny soupira en regardant autour d'elle. Depuis que Harry avait perdu son travail, le paradis s'était terni, le vert n'en paraissait plus si vert, le ruisseau en bas de la vallée brillait moins fort, et la ferme menaçait de s'effondrer, entre les gouttières qui semblait se multiplier, les murs de chaume qui se désagrégeaient, et…

- Maman !

Lily arrivait en courant vers elle, sa petite robe déjà toute tâchée, une expression d'extrême agitation sur le visage. Ginny laissa tomber la valise qu'elle avait à la main, valise aussitôt récupérée par l'elfe de maison qui saisit l'occasion d'empêcher sa maitresse de travailler pendant ses vacances, et se précipita vers sa petite fille qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

- Maman, il y a un gros serpent dans la grange !

- Va dans la maison, on s'en occupe, ton papa et moi. Harry !

Mais Harry n'était pas derrière elle. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Elle sortit sa baguette sans même y penser et appela le nom de son mari. Aucune réponse. Elle lança un hominum revelio. Seules les présences de ses enfants lui furent révélées. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler les joues. Il avait dû profiter de l'agitation de l'arrivée pour transplaner. Reviendrait-il ? Allait-il abandonner femme, enfants, dans le but de poursuivre des chimères ?

Elle avait cru… Depuis quelques temps, Harry parlait davantage, semblait aller mieux, semblait revenir petit à petit dans la réalité. Elle avait cru qu'il guérissait, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Et rien ne le serait plus jamais.

* * *

Accroupi dans l'herbe haute et grasse, Albus serrait entre ses doigts sa plume, comme si celle-ci était une baguette magique prête à lui sauver la vie au cas où le grand serpent l'attaquerait. Son carnet d'écriture menaçait de glisser entre son autre main, moite de sueur, bouclier de papier capable d'arrêter les flèches du mal en personne. Il avança prudemment, tel un reporter essayant d'écrire un article dans un pays en guerre, évitant les obus et les balles, au nom de la liberté d'expression.

La porte de la grange était entrouverte. Albus se colla contre le mur, explorant du regard la partie de la grange éclairée par le mince faisceau de lumière provenant de la porte entrebâillée. Puis, à l'image des aurors pénétrant dans une zone dangereuse, il ouvrit en grand la porte, plume tendue devant lui. Un bruissement de paille lui répondit. Il sursauta violemment, manquant lâcher sa plume dans sa précipitation. Essayant de se calmer, il se refusa s'enfuir, préférant rester aux premières loges, les jambes tremblant si fort qu'il manquait s'effondrer, le cœur menaçant de faire exploser sa cage thoracique.

- Montre-toi, le serpent ! Un Serpentard t'appelle. Un authentique représentant de la noble maison de Salazard Serpentard, le fourchelang le plus…

Il eut une pensée pour Scorpius, qui avait retrouvé le monde fantastique du manoir Malfoy. Dans son imaginaire, il se le représentait à partir des histoires que Scorpius lui avait racontées sur sa famille, le soir au coin du feu. Un lieu empli de fantômes, de plus en plus nombreux, où dans les coins sombres, l'on pouvait entrapercevoir des formes translucides qui erraient, incapables de trouver le repos éternel. S'il s'y rendait, entendrait-il le bruit de verres s'entrechoquant, comme la dernière coupe partagée par Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ? Entendrait-il la respiration laborieuse d'Astoria Malfoy, lors de ses dernières heures ? Quelque part, cette idée le fascinait. Car il ne pouvait pas croire que la vie s'arrêtait là. A quoi servaient les mondes imaginaires si l'âme ne pouvait s'y réfugier lorsque le corps abdiquait ?

De ses grands yeux verts, il chercha l'objet de sa terreur entre les vieux outils entreposés. Mais la pénombre rendait sa tâche difficile et bientôt, il fut contraint d'abandonner. Au moment où il sortait de la grange, il entendit la paille crisser près de ses pieds et faillit laisser échapper un hurlement, mais ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit mulot, qui grignotait un brin de paille, à vingt centimètres de lui, apparemment pas effrayé pour un sou par le petit garçon. Il se sourit à lui-même, fier de son courage. C'était donc ça le terrifiant serpent de sa petite sœur. Dire qu'elle était partie prévenir les parents pour si peu…

- Lily, si seulement tu pouvais être moins froussarde, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit la porte de la grange, inconscient de la grosse couleuvre enroulée autour de la poutre, juste au-dessus de sa tête, qui se réchauffait au mince faisceau de lumière qui se faufilait dans un interstice entre deux planches, sur le mur de la pièce.

La lumière extérieure l'éblouit un instant. Il mit sa main au-dessus de ses sourcils, dans une tentative de se protéger de l'astre flamboyant. La silhouette de son père lui apparut, se découpant dans le soleil. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis disparut dans un craquement, laissant derrière lui une cour vide de tout habitant.

* * *

Un regard pour son fils cadet, celui qui lui ressemblait tant. Il s'en sortirait. Lui aussi, un jour, trouverait le moyen de construire son bonheur. Avec Ginny, il n'avait fait que réduire son malheur, croire que la vie maritale rattraperait tout, que les naissances de ses enfants compenseraient les morts, le chagrin, la douleur de la guerre. Il y avait cru, un temps. Une carrière brillante, de hautes responsabilités, des enfants merveilleux, chacun dans leur genre, une femme épanouie qui réussissait à la fois sa vie professionnelle et sa vie familiale…

Mais chaque nuit, les mêmes cauchemars l'assaillaient, et il se réveillait en sueur, hurlant encore dans sa tête. Alors, il se levait, et allait admirer son petit bout de chou. Al, qui dormait les yeux plissés, apparemment très concentré, comme s'il avait voulu maitriser ses rêves, les investir, les changer, les parer de couleurs qui ne seraient visibles que pour lui. Albus avait toujours eu ce côté fantasque, même bébé, convaincu que si on y pensait suffisamment fort, on arrivait à transformer la réalité. Et Harry y avait cru.

- Albus, avec toi, personne ne mourrait dans le conte des Trois Frères, car le troisième frère cachait le monde entier sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Si j'avais pu tous les cacher pendant la guerre, éviter ces morts.

Il avait cru en son fils qui arrangeait toujours la fin des contes pour enfants pour qu'elle sorte de l'ordinaire, le soir, lorsque Harry le couchait. Il en était venu à rêver que lui aussi, il avait le pouvoir de changer l'Histoire. Il avait causé tellement de mal, il en était convaincu. S'il était mort lorsqu'il était bébé, Voldemort n'aurait pas tué tous ces gens. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, ses parents… Mais la solution n'était pas de supprimer sa naissance, car alors il laisserait le monde à la merci du mal. La solution était de remonter à la source du mal.

Il avait tenu à présenter son projet au ministère, à un ancien camarade de Poudlard devenu Langue de Plomb. Lequel lui avait ri au nez. Changer le passé ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ils avaient gagné la guerre ! Alors, avaient commencé les tentatives de cambriolage du département des Mystères. Ces retourneurs de temps l'obsédaient. A la première, Kingsley lui avait dit de prendre une semaine de vacances, et Harry avait été tenté de le croire sur parole quand il lui disait qu'il se surmenait trop, et qu'il ne fallait plus penser à tout ça, car il avait sauvé le monde sorcier.

Mais à la deuxième, Harry avait tenté de désarmer les trois aurors venus l'intercepter. Ils l'avaient difficilement maitrisé, puis l'avaient emmené devant le ministre, qui avait étouffé l'affaire, à condition que Harry prenne des vacances prolongées, dont il ne pourrait sortir que sur l'avis d'un psychomage. Et à partir de cet instant, le héros du monde sorcier avait commencé sa lente descente aux enfers.

Ginny avait pris sur elle de diriger sa vie, de façon à ce qu'il aille mieux. Des horaires fixes pour manger, dormir, et même pour accomplir son devoir conjugal. Totalement inadapté à un homme de terrain comme lui. La monotonie de sa vie s'était transformée à son tour en cauchemar, et Harry avait commencé à perdre le décompte des jours, des heures, des gens, puis de la réalité entière. Il avait continué ses recherches de son côté, bâtit des plan pour construire son utopie, en attendant le jour ultime où il aurait enfin mis la main sur un retourneur de temps.

Les mois passèrent dans cette atmosphère frénétique, à la fois hautement productive et désastreusement destructrice pour lui. Plus rien ne comptait. Même Al avait cessé de recevoir ses visites nocturnes, n'ayant apparemment plus besoin de son père pour s'endormir le soir. Le garçon se racontait des histoires à lui-même. Très bien. Il devenait autonome, et souffrirait donc moins lorsque son père ne serait plus là.

Puis Malfoy était arrivé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? La question n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Ginny l'avait fait prisonnier d'une cage dorée, avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Draco serait sa clef, sa porte de sortie. Il devait agir, pour le bien de tous. Il devait fuir.

- Malfoy, si tu avais imaginé un instant que tu sauverais le survivant…

Il adressa un regard à son fils. Autant qu'Albus garde un bon souvenir de lui. Puis il se concentra sur sa destination d'arrivée, avec une pensée goguenarde pour son instructeur de transplanage, à Poudlard, et ses trois D, que Hermione répétait comme une litanie. Destination, Détermination, Décision. Sa vie elle-même tournait autour de trois D. Destruction, Décès, Départ. Les deux premiers le poursuivaient. Le troisième, à lui de le suivre.

Il tourna sur lui-même et disparut.

* * *

Le manoir était de plus en plus glacial, même en plein été. Toute cette arrogance, ces grands couloirs vides de meubles… La demeure ancestrale des Malfoy avait dû autrefois être d'un faste défiant toutes les maisons des nobles alentours. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, la façade qu'affichait une famille en perdition. Il imaginait les tentures coûteuses confisquées, les tapis persans volatilisés, les paons qui autrefois se promenaient en liberté dans le parc, faisant croire dans leur dance à des attributs qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Et tout cela dans un but de justice. La justice des bons qui avaient triomphé des méchants mangemorts. Il en était la victime, lui, le fils, victime de la loi du Tallion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Enfance brisée pour toutes celles des enfants des combattants morts pour la liberté. Tout cela était d'une telle vanité !

Et à présent, voila que reposait sur lui le devoir de rendre à la famille Malfoy sa gloire d'antan. Son père avait insisté lourdement là-dessus, menaçant Scorpius de sa baguette. Il se devait d'être le meilleur élève de son année, afin d'intégrer un poste haut placé au ministère lorsqu'il sortirait de Poudlard. Il se devait de faire honneur à sa famille, de faire un bon mariage, puis de donner un héritier mâle à la lignée. Il se souvint avec un petit rire ironique de l'histoire d'horreur que lui avait racontée Albus, sur un poulain pur-sang nommé Scorpibus, monté alors qu'il n'avait pas fini sa croissance dans des courses hippiques, jusqu'à ce que son dos se déforme, le rendant inutilisable. Alors, le poulain était emmené à l'abattoir, remplacé par un plus jeune que lui. C'était vraiment ce qu'il était : un jeton sur l'échiquier de son père, prêt à être sacrifié à tout moment, sans sentiment, seulement pour suivre les règles d'un jeu mortel.

- Cavalier en B6 ! cria-t-il dans la salle d'étude dans laquelle son père l'avait enfermé, afin qu'il améliore ses résultats scolaires, conscient que si ce dernier avait été là, il aurait de toutes façons posé des sortilèges de mutisme sur la pièce, pour ne pas être dérangé par son fils.

La vie avait été heureuse lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. Elle avait espéré une vie meilleure pour lui, pas dans le sens financier, mais elle avait voulu qu'il s'épanouisse humainement parlant. Comme s'il restait suffisamment d'humain en lui. Il était une machine, une de ces machines moldues qui ne servait qu'à accomplir une tâche particulière, sans possibilité d'amélioration. La désillusion avait emporté ses rêves d'enfants, dans lesquels il jouait au Quidditch pour s'amuser et non pour gagner une compétition sous le regard sévère de son père. Regard qui était un cognard que Albus le batteur commençait à apprendre à renvoyer. Albus était devenu son bouclier.

Il ne s'était jamais laissé allé à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, laquelle ne l'autorisait pas à lui montrer son amour. Ce n'était pas convenable pour un Malfoy que de se laisser aller à un tel sentimentalisme. Mais le besoin de chaleur humaine l'avait emporté, et lorsqu'un jeune garçon fantasque et déconnecté de la réalité avait fait surface, il avait vu en lui un moyen d'évasion, la possibilité d'être lui-même sans être jugé. Malheureusement, le début des vacances d'été avaient anéanti ses rêves de liberté. La réalité du monde était autre : se battre ou être battu.

Sur le quai de la gare, Albus avait promis de lui écrire, mais Scorpius doutait qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Il allait sans doute se plonger dans ses écrits jusqu'à la rentrée, jour où sa mère le déposerait comme un sac dans le train, et Scorpius devrait le prendre en charge pour une nouvelle année. Mais dès la première nuit, il avait eu la surprise de recevoir un parchemin de son ami, sous la forme d'un anagramme. Albus l'avait mis au défi de reconstituer le paragraphe qu'il lui avait envoyé, et qu'il n'aurait la suite de l'histoire que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à reconstituer le début. C'était sans compter Malfoy senior, entré sans prévenir dans la chambre, qui avait confisqué la lettre. Il lui était désormais interdit de se détourner de ses études, surtout à cause d'un Potter. D'autant plus qu'après son comportement déplorable pendant l'année scolaire, il allait filler droit pendant qu'il était sous la coupe de son père.

Lequel n'avait de toute évidence pas la tête à mettre ses menaces à exécution se dit Scorpius, les yeux dans le vague. Voila deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, et les vacances avaient commencé depuis trois jours. Le premier jour, il l'avait vu hanter les couloirs vides, les yeux comme morts. Jamais il ne lui avait adressé la parole, excepté le premier soir, lorsqu'il lui avait confisqué la lettre de Albus. Draco Malfoy semblait avoir perdu une chose essentielle à sa vie, et Scorpius se demandait si c'était vraiment sa mère.

Un craquement retentit à l'autre bout du couloir, puis quelques secondes plus tard, un autre lui fit écho. S'ensuivirent des cris, des hurlements, des soupirs, parmi lesquels Scorpius reconnaissait la voix de son père.

* * *

Les vacances d'été n'avaient pas bien commencé pour Draco. Déjà, hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à prendre des vacances en même temps que son fils. Le temps, c'est de l'argent, et moins il travaille, plus tôt il devra marier son fils pour toucher la dot de Zabini.

L'enfant lui causait d'ailleurs bien des soucis. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la situation. Potter était tout à fait capable de pervertir son héritier. Déjà, les problèmes qu'il causait à l'école en étaient la preuve. D'un autre côté, si Scorpius fréquentait Albus, il avait un moyen de pression sur les Potter. Le petit Albus était incapable de survivre dans l'univers hostile des Serpentard sans quelqu'un pour le protéger, et même des idiots comme des Potter pouvaient comprendre cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas exigé des parents du petit Albus qu'il s'éloigne de son fils, lors de cette scène particulièrement gênante au 12, Square Grimmaud, lorsque Madame Potter anciennement Weasley avait pratiquement accusé son héritier d'avoir entrainé le sien dans les ennuis. Le jeune Serpentard pouvait lui servir, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un couteau à double tranchant. Il ne fallait pas s'en débarrasser trop vite. « Ne fais jamais ce que tu ne peux défaire avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que tu ne pourras plus faire une fois que tu l'auras fait », répétait son père lorsqu'il se laissait aller à la boisson. Il avait appris à tirer profit de toute situation.

Il ne se sentait plus capable de revenir au manoir. La présence de son fils l'exaspérait. Ce nez, ce visage, n'étaient pas les siens. C'étaient ceux de Astoria. C'était comme si son fils lui avait pris sa femme. C'était comme s'il l'avait tué pour prendre sa place. Dans son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, tout s'embrumait. Et Potter qui était parti Merlin sait où passer des vacances en famille ! Le travail manquait, dans la maison d'édition qu'il avait montée.

L'héritier s'élèverait bien tout seul, les elfes étaient là pour ça, se dit-il en relisant un texte écrit par ce fou de Potter. Il devait à présent essayer de tirer quelque chose de ce ramassis d'ineptie, suffisamment de matière pour écrire la biographie de Harry Potter qui le rendrait riche. C'est à ce moment que les alarmes anti-transplanage du manoir se déclenchèrent.

* * *

- Potter ! Mais que fais-tu chez moi ?

- Tu dois me cacher, ils ne doivent pas me retrouver !

- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Draco en rangeant la baguette qu'il avait inconsciemment dégainée de sa poche. Tu te rends compte que tu as déclenché une demi-douzaine d'alarmes ?

- Elle veut m'emprisonner, je ne pourrais pas terminer ce que j'ai commencé !

Draco dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Voila que le fou inoffensif le devenait de moins en moins. L'époque où Harry vivait en ermite dans sa cave était à présent révolu. Et à présent, loin de l'enceinte rassurante de la pièce souterraine dans laquelle il avait jusqu'à présent rencontré Harry, il se demandait quelle conduite tenir. Sans doute sa femme le cherchait-elle.

Et il se dit que cela pouvait être un excellent moyen d'avancer dans son projet. Cacher Harry Potter. L'utiliser, comme un outil, pour regagner sa fortune d'antan. Mais son fils risquait de tout gâcher.

Une seule solution, bien qu'elle le rebuta. Il repensa aux quelques mots échangés sur le quai de la gare avec la femme du fou furieux. Celle-ci essayait absolument de le convaincre de laisser son fils rendre visite à Albus pendant les vacances. Il avait refusé, mais Harry pouvait à présent être plus utile que cet héritier bas de gamme qui s'évertuait à le décevoir.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il installait Harry dans la chambre d'ami, et déposait son fils devant la porte des Potter, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un meuble trop encombrant.

* * *

Etouffé par la familiarité de la matrone aux yeux rougis, Scorpius essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques heures auparavant, il était assis à sa table de travail, puis son père était venu lui annoncer sans cérémonie qu'il partait chez son camarade de Serpentard parce qu'il serait trop occupé par son travail pour que son enquiquineur d'héritier vienne le perturber dans ses projets.

Et à présent, il se retrouvait au milieu d'une table joyeusement animée, presque autant que la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, et il s'évertuait à protéger Albus des boulettes de pain qu'envoyait James, en plus des quolibets destinés à son distrait petit frère, sous les rires de la petite dernière, Lily. La mère, elle, semblait étrangement absente. D'ailleurs, une autre personne brillait par son absence : le père, le très célèbre Harry Potter. Non pas que Scorpius ait voulu le rencontrer, un vrai Malfoy comprend que la noblesse se situe dans le sang, mais la famille semblait étrangement incomplète.

- Dis, maman, il rentre quand papa ? demanda la petite Lily de sa douce voix.

- Dans peu de temps, ma chérie. Il a du s'absenter pour le travail.

Mais Lily fut la seule de la pièce à y croire. James et Albus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. C'est là que Scorpius comprit. Il allait devoir soutenir son ami dans les jours qui allaient venir, tout comme Al l'avait soutenu lorsque sa mère était décédée.

- Tu veux un peu plus de tarte à la mélasse, mon chéri ? demanda Ginny.

Scorpius sursauta, peu habitué à ce genre de familiarité, et refusa poliment. Il sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Albus venait de revenir à lui, apparemment.

- Maman, on peut sortir de table, s'il te plait ?

- Si vous n'avez plus faim, oui. Mais soyez sages !

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Albus entraina Scorpius dans l'escalier, jusqu'au premier étage où avaient été aménagées des chambres individuelles, presque aussi spacieuse que celles du manoir, mais en beaucoup plus rustiques. Voyant le trouble de son ami, Albus se décida à l'aider un peu à accepter cette drôle de famille, si différente de l'idée que l'héritier Malfoy s'en faisait.

- Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que ce sont des leprechauns, fit Albus d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oui, une tribu de leprechaun. Ils vivent en petits groupes, s'agitent dans tous les sens et essaient de cultiver des arcs-en-ciel dont ils se servent pour se déplacer sans balai et sans transplaner. Et nous, nous sommes des explorateurs partis étudier le comportement de cette tribu. Suis-moi !

Albus posa le pied sur la fenêtre, puis se retourna et saisit le rebord du toit, avant de se hisser dessus, et de s'y allonger à plat ventre pour ne pas glisser.

- Viens !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Scorpius le suivit, un peu tremblant, essayant d'éviter de regarder en bas, entreprenant l'ascension nocturne de la maison. Il se hissa à son tour sur le toit de chaume, et rampa vers son ami, arrêté un peu plus loin, à un endroit stratégique. Baissant les yeux, Scorpius avisa un espace dans le chaume, une gouttière qui laissait entrevoir la pièce en dessous. Il s'agissait de la chambre de James, lequel levait les yeux au ciel, extatique, tandis que sa main, dans son caleçon, faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides.

- Que fait-il ? demanda innocemment Scorpius.

- Il essaie d'atteindre le ciel pour attraper un arc-en-ciel, répondit le brun. Ensuite, il pourra le cultiver, comme tout bon leprechaun qui se respecte.

Interdit, Scorpius regarda l'adolescent se cambrer en poussant de petits grognements.

- Ca a l'air d'être agréable, fit remarquer l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Surement. On essaiera, un jour ?

Une drôle de sensation envahit Scorpius. Essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait soudain la chamade, il détacha son regard de l'adolescent en contrebas, et fixa Albus dans ses yeux, soudain obnubilé par les étoiles qui s'y reflétaient. Un bruit de grillon emplit la nuit, au moment où James redevenait silencieux. Le souffle court, il ressentit une sorte de peur l'envahir. Précautionneusement, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord, puis, le serrant entre ses mains, envoya ses jambes jusque sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Albus le rejoignit.

- Je me demande où est papa. Tu crois qu'il a pris un arc-en-ciel, lui aussi ? demanda Albus d'une voix distraite.

Scorpius ressentit un élan de pitié l'envahir. L'image du manoir vide s'interposa dans son esprit.

- Si c'est le cas, il saura comment rentrer à la maison, ne t'en fais pas.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est important pour moi !**


	8. Ne pas laisser le train partir sans nous

**Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Après réflexion, il m'est apparu que c'était parce que je voulais y mettre trop de choses, et que du coup, je m'y perdais un peu. Il sera donc quand même assez dense, même s'il fait abstraction de plusieurs scènes, notamment entre les enfants, mais vous comprendrez en lisant. Si jamais vous avez envie que j'écrive quelques petits compléments sur ces passages « oubliés » n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je pourrais publier quelques OS à ce sujet.**

**Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, merci à CharlenePotter pour m'avoir motivée dans mon écriture !**

**Merci à tous les reviewers pour leurs compliments, ça me touche beaucoup!**

**Je vais tout faire pour que ma fic continue de vous plaire!  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Ne pas laisser le train partir sans nous : **

Sur le quai de la gare, quatre enfants courraient en trainant derrière eux d'énormes valises, la sueur luisant sur leur front sous le coup de l'effort. Déjà, le train commençait à partir. James fut bien sûr le premier arrivé à la porte du wagon, et jeta sa valise à l'intérieur, avait de se retourner et d'attraper Lily à la volée. Puis, il s'occupa du cas de son frère, qui comme d'habitude, ne courait pas assez vite. Que se passerait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à monter dans le train ? A quatorze ans, James ne s'imaginait pas qu'il existait d'autre moyen d'arriver à Poudlard mis à part ce bon vieux Poudlard Express. L'école semblait un lieu inaccessible, hors du temps et de l'espace. Alors, que deviendrait son frère si le train était plus rapide que lui ? Rentrerait-il à la maison ? Disparaitrait-il comme leur père, deux mois plus tôt ?

- Al ! s'époumona-t-il. Dépêche-toi !

Ce fut Scorpius qui arriva en premier. Le jeune aristocrate avait évolué pendant les vacances, mais pas assez pour accepter une poignée de main de la part d'un Gryffondor. Il refusa la main tendue du frère de son ami, préférant à la place lui jeter sa valise dessus, avant de se hisser avec grâce dans le wagon. James se releva en grommelant, adressa un regard glacial au Serpentard, puis se pencha de nouveau par la porte du wagon.

- Al !

Le jour de la rentrée est toujours un épisode moralement intense pour les enfants. Il fait naître en eux des sentiments ambigus, une panoplie d'émotions mal contenues qui leur donne un air un peu perdu, comme noyé dans des événements qu'ils ne contrôlent pas. Il y a d'abord la tristesse de quitter le cocon familial, la sécurité qu'il apporte, les journées passées à s'amuser dans la plus grande liberté, mais aussi la promesse de la mort de l'été au profit de la période la plus sombre de l'année. Puis, il y a la joie de retrouver les amis, le château, qui se profile comme un immense terrain de jeu, mais qui d'année en année, parait moins grand. Enfin, une dernière émotion se faufile sournoisement en eux. Les cours reprennent, les devoirs, les obligations qui vont avec. Il faut être performant. Certains semblent moins affectés par cela que d'autres, mais les sangs purs ont presque tous, en particulier, un devoir vis-à-vis de leur famille. Ils doivent être les meilleurs. Seront-ils à la hauteur ?

Alors, lorsqu'à tout cela s'ajoutent les problèmes personnels de chacun, les rentrées en deviennent des expériences qui ont quelque chose de traumatisant pour les enfants. Ce sont des phases difficiles dans leur vie, d'un impact moral souvent mal évalué par les adultes. Mais que pourraient-ils faire de plus ?

C'est ce que se demandait Ginny, cette année encore. Elle avait toujours cru faire de son mieux, mais de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas suffi, loin de là. Les souvenirs des vacances lui revenaient par vagues, le genre qui vous font perdre l'équilibre, et qui vous piquent les yeux, vous laissant désorientés et douloureux.

Il y avait d'abord eu la phase de négation. Harry allait revenir à la maison, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle n'allait tout de même pas signaler sa disparition aux aurors, la nouvelle serait en première page du journal du lendemain, et le monde sorcier finirait par découvrir que son mari était devenu fou.

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, sans doute y avait-il eu une urgence qui justifierait son abandon de domicile. Elle avait cherché des centaines d'explications. Sans doute ses anciens collègues avaient eu besoin de son témoignage dans une affaire qu'il avait traitée lorsqu'il travaillait. Ou le nouvel Eclair de Feu était sorti, et Harry était allé l'acheter pour l'anniversaire de James. C'était l'explication la plus logique, si on omettait le retour de Voldemort, un kidnapping de nargoles, ou un puits souterrain qui se serait ouvert dans le jardin lorsqu'il avait marché dessus, et dans lequel il serait encore bloqué.

Après cette dernière théorie, elle avait couru dans le jardin, en chemise de nuit, répétant dans sa tête tous les sorts de premiers secours. Mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas de puits souterrain, pas de Harry blessé qui attendait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, et il n'y avait même pas Voldemort venu lui annoncer qu'il avait fini par gagner.

Il y avait seulement son fils Al, assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé lors de la dernière tempête hivernale, qui regardait les étoiles. Il avait l'air si paisible qu'elle n'avait pas osé le gronder et lui dire qu'à son âge, on ne passait pas la nuit seul dehors au lieu de dormir dans son lit. Au lieu de ça, une inspiration étrange l'avait saisie. Elle s'était approchée sans bruit, pour ne pas lui faire peur. De toute évidence, il était encore dans la lune et ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Elle était allée s'asseoir à ses côtés, avait posé sa main sur son bras. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il n'avait pas sursauté, se contentant de tourner son beau visage vers elle, un air bienveillant sur sa figure, qui le faisait parfois ressembler à l'homme dont il portait le prénom.

- Je savais que tu arrivais, maman.

- Et comment le savais-tu, grand sage ? demanda Ginny dans un soupir, sentant venir une histoire abracadabrante. Et effectivement…

- Je suis capable de sentir la présence des gens.

- Et d'où te vient ce nouveau don d'empathie ? demanda Ginny d'un ton peu aimable.

Plus son fils grandissait, plus elle se sentait en décalage avec lui. Parfois, elle était obligée de lutter contre l'envie de le saisir par le col et de le secouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne normal. Mais il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout comme son père depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés…

- Il suffit de te détendre, et d'oublier qui tu es. Alors, tu entres en communion avec ce qui t'entoure, et plus rien ne peut te surprendre. Si tu te concentres suffisamment, tu peux réussir à sentir papa.

Cette dernière affirmation retint Ginny de mettre de l'ordre dans l'esprit beaucoup trop imaginatif de son fils. Elle avait envie d'y croire, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas rendre Albus encore plus triste qu'il ne devait l'être depuis le départ de son père, la veille. Sans doute cette nouvelle bizarrerie de Al était un appel au secours. Quelle mère était-elle pour ne pas essayer de rassurer son fils ? La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela. Et puis, ce n'était pas moins crédible que le retour d'entre les morts du mage noir. Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les arrêter.

- Va-t-il bien ?

- Oui, maman. Je le sens plus qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Avant, expliqua Al, lorsque j'essayais de sentir sa présence, il apparaissait presque transparent, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, je le sens plus fort, on dirait presque qu'il vibre. C'est comme s'il existait plus qu'avait, lorsqu'il était avec nous.

Ces dernières paroles transpercèrent le cœur de Ginny. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son fils avait inconsciemment ressenti ce qu'elle se cachait à elle-même. Harry était plus heureux sans elle. Son mariage venait de mourir, et elle était contrainte d'en faire le deuil. Elle sentit la fraicheur de la nuit l'envahir, et sa voix devint glaciale.

- Va te coucher.

- Mais maman…

- Rentre, je te dis ! Toutes ces choses n'existent pas ! Tu vas devenir aussi fou que ton père si tu continues à te raconter des mensonges !

Al la dévisagea avec incompréhension, des larmes se formant déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Il se releva doucement, sous le regard de Ginny qui porta sa main à sa bouche, réprimant un sanglot.

- Al…

Mais son fils avait pris la fuite vers les étages, l'abandonnant à ses remords. Sans en avoir conscience, elle venait d'entrer dans la deuxième phase du deuil de son mariage : la rage.

Cette rage l'avait dévorée pendant des jours. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule avec les enfants, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir sans lui ? Ce n'était pas que Ginny était dans le besoin, l'argent qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'elle était joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle dormait sur un compte personnel, à Gringotts, en cas de coup dur. Mais après ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne connaissait aucun autre métier, s'étant arrêtée de travailler à la naissance de James, et ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre le sport après des années d'arrêt et trois grossesses. Harry allait les conduire à leur perte.

Cette conclusion l'avait amenée dans la troisième phase. La négociation. Surement ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de la gravité de son acte. Si elle tentait de le faire revenir, si elle le raisonnait, peut être… Elle lui avait alors écrit, gâchant des mètres de parchemin dans sa tentative, essayant de ne pas supplier, de ne pas condamner, de trouver le mot juste. Au moment de l'envoyer, elle avait même essayé de rattraper le hibou de la famille lorsqu'il s'était envolé à tire-d'aile dans le ciel, voyant tout à coup en son geste un appel au secours désespéré d'une femme au foyer dépendante de son mari. Tout ce qu'elle avait détesté dans la relation entre son père et sa mère, elle avait reproduit le même schéma. Elle-même n'était plus que Madame Potter.

Mais le hibou s'était envolé, et l'attente avait commencé. L'attente d'une réponse en laquelle elle ne croyait pas réellement. Peut être ne prendrait-il même pas la peine de la lire, peut être lui en voulait-il suffisamment pour vouloir tirer un trait sur son passé. Elle avait essayé de le guérir, mais il était tellement malheureux… Elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle aurait dû demander de l'aide à un médicomage expérimenté au lieu d'essayer de tout contrôler. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui était-il incapable de lui répondre, peut être était-il mort ?

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, un hibou était arrivé à la maison. Mais il ne contenait pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il se présentait sous la forme de quelques mots sur un parchemin avec la signature de Harry en bas de la page. Une procuration sur son compte de Gringotts. Il l'autorisait à prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur son compte, pour élever leurs enfants, ainsi que pour elle. Il n'y avait pas de mot l'accompagnant, pas une explication, rien. Elle avait senti le désespoir l'envahir.

Elle s'était alors résignée à demander de l'aide. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à en parler à sa mère, mais en vieillissant, Molly était encore plus étouffante qu'autrefois. Si elle lui racontait le départ de Harry, elle devrait lui expliquer deux années de mensonges. La version officielle était que Harry s'était retiré de son poste d'auror pour réfléchir à sa poursuite de carrière. Deux années sabbatiques pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Molly lui reprocherait surement de ne lui avoir rien dit, elle condamnerait ses choix. Elle se sentait tout simplement incapable de lui avouer la situation.

Harry avait disparu depuis trois jours lorsque Ginny s'était décidée à demander de l'aide. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider sans la juger. Celle-là même qui pouvait se vanter de connaître Harry mieux qu'elle-même. Hermione. La jeune fille savait toujours quoi faire, et était d'excellent conseil. Et puis, elle se souvenait très bien que lorsqu'elle était en sixième année, Harry avait préféré partir avec Hermione que de rester avec elle, et la protéger pendant la guerre. Bien sûr, il avait des intentions très chevaleresques, mais Ginny en avait toujours souffert, même après plusieurs années.

Lorsque son amie avait transplané dans la cours, les larmes qu'elle avait contenues pendant si longtemps s'étaient déversées sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle.

- Ginny !

Elle entendit le crissement du gravier sous les pieds de Hermione alors que cette dernière courait vers elle. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer, d'être emportée par le courant, et ses pleurs devinrent presque hystériques, plus des hurlements de douleurs que de simples sanglots. L'amour de sa vie avait disparu.

- Les enfants, allez jouer ailleurs ! James, emmène les autres à la rivière !

- Oui, tante Hermione.

L'aîné rassembla les plus jeunes, qui observaient la scène dans un silence choqué. Lily éclata à son tour en sanglot, et son grand frère la prit dans ses bras, l'entrainant loin du spectacle de sa mère effondrée. James faisait tout pour paraître fort, mais du haut de ses quatorze ans, il essayait surtout de retenir ses larmes. Il fallait qu'il fasse bonne figure. C'était lui l'homme de la maison, à présent.

Arrivé au bord de la rivière, il s'assit sur les galets, posant sa sœur sur ses genoux.

- Ca va aller, ma grande ? Allez, tu es trop grande pour pleurer, maintenant, tu vas entrer à Poudlard cette année !

- A quoi ça sert si papa est même pas là ?! cria la petite fille, ses sanglots redoublant. Je veux qu'il revienne !

- Ecoute, frangine, moi aussi je voudrais qu'il revienne, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- Il est parti où, d'abord ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il va revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te dis ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut qu'on soit forts ! Pour maman ! Tu es d'accord, Al ? Al ?

Mais le garçon avait disparu. Scorpius aussi, d'ailleurs. Soupirant, James tira son mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à sa petite sœur, qui s'en saisit et se moucha bruyamment. Le garçon se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi jeune, lorsqu'il est entré en première année. Son orgueil lui disait que non, mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui rappela sournoisement la rentrée de son frère, l'année précédente. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin. A présent, il avait poussé comme une asperge au cours de l'été, mais avait gardé cette même expression douce et innocente. Mais avec la disparition de leur père, James craignait que son petit frère n'ait à grandir trop vite.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il apprit à sa sœur à faire des ricochets. Ca ne pourrait que lui être utile lorsqu'elle arriverait à Poudlard, elle pourrait y jouer sur le lac avec ses amies. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin d'elle.

Dans la fraicheur de la grange, deux jeunes garçons étaient assis dos à dos dans la paille. L'air semblait plus lourd, depuis quelques temps. En réalité, il l'était depuis leur arrivée, comme si désormais, il fallait beaucoup plus d'énergie pour respirer, pour vivre, continuer malgré tout. Pour Albus, c'était bien sûr l'absence de son père qui le rendait malheureux. Non pas que l'homme eut été très présent, bien sûr. Mais lorsqu'il était là, le comportement plus ou moins étrange de son géniteur lui permettait de passer à peu près inaperçu lorsque lui-même détonnait. En réalité, depuis que Harry avait disparu dans la nature, les autres membres de la famille s'acharnaient à essayer de rendre « normal » le fils qui ressemblait le plus à son père.

Pleins de bonnes intentions, les Potter essayaient de forcer Albus à rester dans le monde réel, à participer aux conversations, comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était tout, au contraire. Al n'était pas comme eux, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait un regard différent sur les choses, une philosophie particulière, peut être, ou bien son père lui avait transmis une mutation génétique qui lui permettait de voir la réalité avec d'autres couleurs, d'autres reliefs. Il ne savait pas, mais à douze ans, ce genre de questions existentielles le taraudait. Et la rébellion commençait, alors qu'il prenait comme des agressions les tentatives d'attention de ses proches.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! hurla-t-il tout d'un coup.

Scorpius, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta violemment. Un instant, la rancœur lui étreignit le cœur. Lui non plus n'était pas d'accord. Mais ça, Albus n'était peut être pas près de l'accepter. Le garçon venait d'ailleurs de se lever, et la différence de température dans son dos, au moment où son ami s'écarta de lui, sembla atteindre son cœur.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'obliger à être normal sous prétexte que papa est parti. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de mal !

Scorpius ne répondit rien, absorbé par ses propres pensées. Etait-ce mal, de vouloir être différent ? Son père lui aurait dit que oui. Mais son père… Son père n'était plus là, lui non plus. Etait-ce bien de se débarrasser de son fils unique, son héritier ? Etait-ce de toute façon bien de se débarrasser de son enfant ?

- Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Mais tu dois être plus intelligent qu'eux.

- Comment ça ? Je SUIS plus intelligent qu'eux ! s'insurgea Al.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte parce qu'ils ne te comprennent pas. Le seul moment où tu pourras être différent qu'eux sans qu'ils ne te le reprochent, c'est lorsque tu seras adulte et que tu vivras loin d'eux.

- Mais imagine que je me marie. Qui me dit que ma femme ne sera pas comme maman, qui me dit qu'elle n'essayera pas de m'obliger à être normal ? Et si j'ai des enfants…

- Il suffit que tu trouves la bonne personne. Et puis, je vois pas comment tu peux avoir envie de te marier, c'est qu'une source de problèmes, une femme. Regarde Jane Zabini.

Les deux enfants se laissèrent aller à rire au souvenir de la jeune fille les suivant partout parce que son père lui avait dit d'essayer d'être amie avec l'enfant Malfoy. Un rire comme seuls deux enfants de douze ans peuvent partager, alors que leur monde est en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux.

- Non, c'est sûr, et je veux pas d'enfants. Trop fatiguant, ajouta Al, d'un air d'expert. Tu t'imagines changer une couche ?

- Il y a des elfes pour ça, ajouta Scorpius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Une voix leur parvint depuis le jardin.

- Les enfants !

Al reconnut sa tante Hermione, et baissa les épaules, faisant signe à son ami de le suivre. Hermione et lui ne s'étaient jamais trop entendus, sa tante étant bien trop pragmatique pour comprendre un petit garçon à la tête dans les nuages. Si Albus avait connu Luna Lovegood, il aurait reconnu le même regard d'incompréhension que la jeune fille adressait à l'époque à la Serdaigle, comme une équation mathématique impossible à résoudre si on applique à la lettre les règles de calcul. Un esprit comme celui d'Albus ne pouvait pas exister, ou alors, c'était un esprit malade.

- Ah, vous êtes là, tous les deux ? Je croyais que vous étiez à la rivière avec les autres.

- On est rentré, l'eau était trop mouillée, répondit Albus d'un air de spécialiste.

Hermione le dévisagea avec une certaine hésitation.

- Ah… Voila les autres qui arrivent ! fit-elle d'un air presque soulagé.

En effet, James s'approchait, tenant sa petite sœur par la main. Lily semblait encore si jeune, dire qu'elle entrait à Poudlard cette année… Mais cela simplifierait grandement la situation, pensa Hermione. Ginny avait besoin d'être accompagnée, et surtout pas de devoir assumer, pour le moment en tout cas. C'était à la famille d'assumer à sa place.

- Les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença Hermione.

- On a retrouvé papa ? demanda la petite Lily, pleine d'espoir.

- Non, ma chérie, répondit la tante d'une voix désolée. Mais tonton Ron, Rose, Hugo et moi, nous allons venir passer la fin des vacances ici !

Lily sauta de joie, mais les garçons se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un air plus ou moins sombre. James se disait au fond de lui que c'était la meilleure solution, même si se retrouver entouré d'enfants n'était pas la meilleure façon d'envisager son été, d'autant plus qu'ils risquaient de devoir partager sa chambre. D'un autre côté, ça lui ferait des partenaires pour jouer au Quidditch. Scorpius, lui, était catastrophé : déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter la foule, à Poudlard, étant enfant unique, comment allait-il survivre au milieu à la fois des Wealsey et des Potter ? Quant à Al, il était partagé entre deux extrêmes : d'un côté, il devrait supporter encore plus de personnes, et les réflexions que ces personnes lui feraient sur son comportement. De l'autre, il pourrait plus facilement passer inaperçu, même s'il lui serait plus dur de s'isoler pour écrire. D'ailleurs, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas écris. L'absence de son père agissant comme un élément pathogène à son syndrome de la page blanche.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les semaines qui suivirent, dans une atmosphère de ruche, ou de fourmilière, Scorpius ne savait pas trop. Il fréquentait le moins possible les autres, qui le lui rendaient bien. Seul le Quidditch le forçait à se rapprocher des autres enfants, et d'ailleurs, il découvrait que son principal adversaire à Poudlard, James Potter, n'était pas l'ennemi qu'il avait imaginé. Bien souvent, le garçon lui donnait des conseils, rectifiait sa position sur son balai. James était tout aussi protecteur avec lui qu'avec Albus, comme s'il l'avait assimilé à la famille.

La présence de Al le rassurait et l'aider à tenir autant qu'elle l'irritait. Plusieurs fois, il manqua se montrer grossier avec le garçon, qui passait son temps à se plaindre de l'attitude des autres à son égard, en pleine période martyr, que beaucoup d'adolescents traversent un jour. Puis, il se souvenait que le garçon était son seul véritable ami. Comme tout bon sang-pur qui se respecte, il fréquentait bien sûr les autres enfants de sa maison, mais leurs relations n'avaient rien d'authentiques. Alors, même si Albus était à ce point tourné vers ses propres problèmes pour voir ceux de son ami, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Surtout depuis que son père s'était débarrassé de lui. Le reprendrait-il seulement lors des prochaines vacances, ou bien le confierait-il, ou plutôt l'imposerait-il de nouveau aux Potter ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs acceptait-il de le laisser vivre auprès de sang-mêlé et de traitres à leur sang ? Etait-il un si mauvais fils ?

Debout dans l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment, alors que le train accélérait de plus en plus, il repensait à la lettre cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. La lettre de son père. Celle qui lui disait qu'il devait continuer à être un bon héritier, qu'il reviendrait aux prochaines vacances, si les choses s'arrangeaient. Ecrite dans un ton plus qu'impatient, Monsieur Malfoy expliquait à son fils qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour reconstruire la fortune d'antan de la famille, et que cela impliquait le besoin de travailler dur, sans être dérangé par son fils. Qu'un jour, ce serait son héritage. Jamais son père n'avait été aussi disert concernant les affaires de la famille. Et pour Scorpius, c'était là comme un espoir, un espoir que son père l'éloignait dans son intérêt. Un espoir qu'au fond de lui, son père l'aimait.

Ginny, sur le quai, regardait avec inquiétude son fils courir. Arriverait-il un jour à rattraper le train ? Peut être que certains êtres étaient destinés à rester sur le quai toute leur vie, en marge de la société, des gens normaux. Peut être qu'il arriverait à faire comme son père, pendant un temps du moins. S'insérer dans la société, vivre normalement, mais jusqu'à quand ? Parce qu'avec les semaines, elle avait appris à accepter. La dernière phase d'un deuil. L'acceptation. Harry était parti, et il était possible qu'il ne revienne pas. Ron et Hermione avaient été formidables, s'occupant des enfants, de la maison, tandis qu'elle restait pendant des jours entiers parfois dans sa chambre, seule. Tous les autres s'entassaient dans la maison, jusque dans le salon et la grange, et elle, elle devait dormir seule.

Elle pensa au petit Malfoy, lui aussi laissé pour compte. Ce petit garçon gringalet, pas trop bavard, pas aussi arrogant qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer, un peu perdu, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu dans une famille. Et connaissant Draco, c'était fort possible. Elle l'avait accueilli comme un membre de la famille, digne en cela aux principes de la famille Weasley. Elle était une Weasley, avant d'être une Potter. Restait pour elle à l'accepter. Et bien sûr, tous les membres de la famille avaient fait de même. Surtout Molly, qui reconnaissait en ce petit blondinet un enfant lui aussi abandonné, quelques années auparavant. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

Lorsque Molly avait appris la situation, elle avait bien entendu agit d'une façon contraire à ce que Ginny avait imaginé. Elle ne l'avait pas condamnée, elle n'avait même pas condamné Harry. Elle avait évoqué des blessures qui ne se referment jamais, et la possibilité qu'il revienne un jour.

Des blessures qui ne se referment jamais. Comme se retourner pour se rendre compte que son mari n'était plus là. Comme d'entendre des aurors lui dire que son mari était majeur, et que donc, s'ils le retrouvaient, ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à rentrer chez lui. Qu'elle pouvait le poursuivre pour abandon de domicile. Que personne ne lui en voudrait si elle pleurait. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ébruiter l'affaire.

Soudain, Al parvint enfin au niveau du compartiment. Scorpius le saisit sous les aisselles, et le souleva comme un fétu de paille, le hissant dans le train. Les deux garçons tombèrent l'un sur l'autre en riant. Ginny sourit. Si Albus avait seulement un ami sincère, capable de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là, alors elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Son fils ne laisserait pas le train partir sans lui.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à me demander s'il y a certains passages que vous aimeriez me voir développer sous la forme d'OS (voir note du début) !**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


	9. Si seulement il n'avait jamais été une f

**Note de Charis : **

Bonjour, et désolée pour le retard de cette fic, comme de toutes les autres d'ailleurs, mais étant élève en prépa, j'ai parfois de longues périodes où je suis obligée de décrocher totalement des fics si je veux garder le rythme de mes études.

Tenant compte de vos remarques dans vos reviews, et je vous en remercie d'ailleurs, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus léger, tout en suivant le scénario prévu. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, promis je vais y répondre dans la foulée, il faut dire que j'ai vraiment cruellement manqué de temps, mais je suis toujours autant touchée par vos encouragements, et j'essaie de tenir compte de tous vos conseils !

Bonne lecture !

**PS : merci à MCP et à Dobbymcl, qui par leurs adorables délires sur le forum d'HP Write Or Dream, m'ont donné l'idée de ce chapitre, et m'ont redonné l'inspiration qui me faisait cruellement défaut ! Pour toutes les personnes atteintes de nargolite, consultez !**

**Chapitre 9 : Si seulement il n'avait jamais été une fois…**

Il était une fois une reine qui rêvait de redevenir princesse… Et de n'avoir jamais connu le Prince Charmant.

Charmant, il l'était, à l'époque, avec ses beaux yeux verts, son sourire timide, si honnête, si franc. Comment soupçonner de trahison un être semblable ? La vie était belle, alors. Elle avait un physique athlétique, des milliers de fans en Grande Bretagne, de l'argent qui rentrait à flots, des récompenses, des coupes, sa photo en couverture des magasines sportifs. Ginny ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais après avoir vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, son heure de gloire en tant que joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle avait été une véritable revanche dans sa vie.

A présent, au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait si son mariage avec Harry n'avait pas été de la poudre aux yeux, un masque d'or sur un visage d'argile. Et si elle n'avait aimé le jeune Elu que pour sa célébrité ? Après tout, elle avait eu le béguin pour lui très jeune, trop peut être. A l'adolescence, tout parait couler de source, il y a les gentils et les méchants, et elle faisait partie des premiers. Un jour, elle épouserait le champion des gentils. Tout cela paraissait si puéril avec le recul !

Mais son corps avait grandi alors que son esprit était resté au point mort. La guerre n'avait fait que transformer en dieu à ses yeux celui qui était autrefois seulement son héros. Alors qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle lui avait presque forcé la main, le rendant jaloux en sortant avec ses amis, en s'exhibant devant lui main dans la main avec de pauvres garçons sous le charme. Il s'était laissé piéger, et lui avait demandé sa main, mais à quel prix ?

Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait reine sans royaume, à la tête d'une famille sans père. Et tout était redevenu très simple : elle ne pouvait pas assumer. La présence de Ron et d'Hermione l'avait aidée à tenir le coup devant les enfants, mais les congés prenaient fin, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer seule au Square Grimmaud. Cette antre de magie noire avait gardé un côté lugubre que même une armée d'enfants n'avait pu purifier. A présent, tous ses enfants étaient à Poudlard, elle avait enfin la possibilité de se reposer un peu, après des années à jouer les femmes au foyer, les gardes malades pour un mari fou.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva pieds nus dans un champ, deux grosses valises à la main. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à transplaner avec ses chaussures, et l'entrainement n'y avait rien fait. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle songeait aux fous-rires partagés avec son mari dans de pareilles circonstances, lorsque des journalistes la prenaient en photo juste à cet instant critique.

- Chérie ? Tu es enfin arrivée ! Viens vite, ta mère t'a préparé un pudding majestueux.

Ginny sourit à son père venu l'accueillir et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le Terrier. La bâtisse semblait encore plus en ruines que dans ses souvenirs, mais malgré la réussite financière de la plupart de leurs enfants, les Weasley n'avaient jamais accepté qu'ils utilisent leur argent pour aider leurs parents à réparer. Comment avaient-ils pu vivre aussi nombreux sous le même toit ?

Alors que sa mère se précipitait à sa rencontre, les larmes aux yeux, elle se posa la question ultime : mais pourquoi donc avait-elle accepté cette proposition stupide, de venir habiter chez ses parents pendant quelques temps ? Cela l'angoissait profondément, alors qu'elle était à présent adulte, épouse et mère. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait étrangement soulagée. Personne ne lui demanderait rien pendant qu'elle serait ici, elle pourrait redevenir la petite princesse qu'elle avait été, se recentrer sur elle-même. Et même si la culpabilité l'étreignait à l'idée de se défaire de ses obligations conjugales, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Alors pourquoi se faisait-elle l'effet d'un monstre ?

Elle voyait bien les regards lourds de sens qu'échangeaient ses parents, et s'imaginait déjà qu'ils la jugeaient, ne pensant pas une seule seconde qu'ils étaient simplement désemparés de voir leur fille aussi affligée, elle qui avait toujours été si joyeuse, si pleine de vie. Son mariage avait été une erreur, et c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend. Sans doute était-ce là une grande leçon de vie, sans doute n'arrêtons nous jamais de nous tromper, que l'âge adulte n'est qu'un leurre, une carotte tendue aux jeunes gens, pour leur faire croire que les choix qu'ils prendront lorsqu'ils seront grands seront forcément bons, et que c'est pour ça qu'il faut écouter leurs parents. Quand vous serez grands, vous comprendrez. Mais devient-on jamais grand ?

***

Pour certains, l'été se terminait enfin. Ce qui avait toujours été un gage de joie et de distractions, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, était devenu un piège avec le passage à l'âge adulte. Car à partir du moment où l'on devient parent, les vacances deviennent le règne des enfants, leur terrain de jeu, et c'est aux adultes de prendre leurs congés pendant cette période, pour leur assurer des semaines de loisirs à n'en plus finir. C'est déjà assez dur dans ces conditions de s'occuper de ses propres enfants, alors ceux des autres…

Ron et Hermione, assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé au coin du feu, se laissaient aller à la douce chaleur du calme enfin retrouvé. Aujourd'hui, leurs congés étaient enfin terminés.

Bien sûr, jamais ils n'auraient laissé Ginny seule après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était de leur devoir de veiller à son bien être. Tout comme il était de leur devoir d'empêcher James de se tuer en voulant impressionner les plus jeunes sur son balai, comme il était de leur devoir d'empêcher Al de prouver qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau en plongeant dans le courant glacial de la rivière, comme il était de leur devoir de laver les vêtements des poupées de Lily que Scorpius avait massacrés en leur faisant prendre un bain de boue, assurant à la petite fille que ce serait bon pour leur peau.

Le petit Malfoy était d'ailleurs une énigme pour eux. Trop renfermé par rapport à son père, on sentait qu'il avait une grande blessure au plus profond de lui. Comment Ginny avait-elle pu accepter de l'accueillir chez elle sans plus d'explication de la part du père ? Cela ressemblait fort à un abandon, et en temps normal, elle aurait au moins dû hésiter un peu. Et pourtant, elle avait recueilli le gamin, et intégré au clan Potter-Weasley.

Etonnamment, ce fut Ron qui comprit la clef de l'énigme. Ginny était habituée à prendre soin de quatre personnes en dehors d'elle. Après la désertion de Harry, un petit bonhomme s'était présenté pour combler le vide béant laissé par son mari. Elle avait saisi l'occasion de calmer sa souffrance. C'était un prétexte pour se rassurer, dans son existence si bien ordonnée, une façon de revenir pratiquement à la normale.

Hermione, quant à elle, songeait que la coïncidence était un peu trop forte.

- Tu sais, Ron, je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit au début des vacances. Je suis sûre que Malfoy est impliqué dans la disparition de Harry.

Ron soupira, lassé d'entendre cette théorie.

- Où est passe la Hermione pragmatique que j'ai épousée ? Tu te souviens qu'autrefois, c'était toi qui nous faisais remarquer que nos théories de complot étaient totalement abracadabrantes ? Les aurors ont dit que Malfoy n'était en aucun cas impliqué dans sa disparition, au vue de leur enquête.

- Non, rectifia la jeune femme, ils ont dit que Malfoy n'avait fait aucun mal à Harry. Nuance.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Harry et Draco se sont toujours détestés !

- Je ne sais pas, mais cette histoire est louche.

Ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait été sain d'esprit !

- Ron ! Comment peux-tu…

- Tu sais bien, Jarry qui parle tout seul, Harry qui ne sort pas de sa cave pour nous saluer, Harry qui se fait mettre en arrêt maladie forcé par son patron ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça normal.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir, la tête calée dans le cou de son mari.

- Je crois que Harry ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de cette guerre. Tu te souviens comment il était, déjà, en sixième année ? Il a toujours eu ce complexe du héros. Et à voir tous les gens qui sont morts, il a eu l'impression d'échouer.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute. Tu te souviens quand Fred…

La voix de Ron se brisa, alors que son regard se perdait dans les flammes en face d'eux. Il sentit la main de Hermione exercer une pression sur la sienne. Oui, elle se souvenait. Bien souvent encore, cette scène venait la hanter dans ses rêves, le dernier rire de Fred se transformant en rictus sur son visage. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières et essaya de détourner la conversation.

- Tu sais, Al et Scorpius me font un peu penser à Fred et Georges, quand ils faisaient toutes leurs bêtises. Mais avec un peu plus de subtilité peut être.

- Oui, ce sont des Serpentard, rétorqua Ron, un peu méprisant même après toutes ces années.

- Et lorsqu'ils avaient testé leurs produits sur des élèves ? Se souvint Hermione, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu étais folle de rage, la préfète parfaite, se moqua gentiment Ron en embrassant sa femme sur le bout de ses lèves.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, les deux époux se souvinrent de ce qui avait fait leur jeunesse aujourd'hui enfuie, se sentant soudain très vieux. Le temps les avait rattrapés, et les voila à présent, côte à côte devant le feu, comme pour réchauffer leurs âmes refroidies par le temps.

***

A Poudlard, Albus et Scorpius faisaient l'expérience du syndrome de la toute puissance des adolescents. Il est un âge à la fois merveilleux et monstrueux, où l'on sait tout, où les grandes vérités de la vie sont à portée de main, clairement inscrites sur les nuages dans le ciel ou même dans la soupe de lettres qui écrit des phrases mystiques sur les bords de l'assiette. Cet âge est communément appelé par les anciens, qui nient l'avoir un jour traversé, l'âge bête.

Et Al était en plein dedans.

C'est ainsi qu'un beau jour, il se réveilla avec une certitude en tête : il savait, il avait compris une leçon de vie fondamentale, et c'était à lui d'en instruire le monde entier. A commencer par son monde entier. Scorpius.

- Si tu regardes bien, le grand problème des gens, c'est qu'ils ne savent plus apprécier leur vie, affirma-t-il d'un ton convaincu.

- Ils passent plus de temps à essayer de réduire leur malheur plutôt qu'à construire leur bonheur. Et du coup ils laissent passer toutes les petites choses qui rendent la vie supportable. Tout le monde essaie d'être quelqu'un d'autre, au lieu d'assumer la personne qu'ils sont. Regarde, ces filles de troisième année qui se maquillent, et qui rêvent du jour où elles ressembleront à des adultes. Et à côté, tu as le prof de sortilèges, qui déteste enseigner, lista-t-il, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, notre problème, Al ? demanda Scorpius, couché à l'envers sur le lit de son ami, dans la même position.

- Non ?

- On est trop matures pour notre âge.

- Tu as raison, fit Al, le regard brillant de cette nouvelle prose de conscience. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'entend pas bien avec les gens de notre âge, ils sont trop gamins pour nous ! Tu sais quoi ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

Se redressant brusquement, il se saisit de son carnet d'écriture posé sur sa table de chevet, et le tendit à son ami d'un air décidé.

- Cap ou pas Cap de changer les choses ?

- Hein ?

- Cap ou pas Cap ? répéta Al, d'un ton presque agressif.

- Ca va, Cap, mais c'est quoi ton idée ?

Se penchant vers son ami, il lui chuchota vivement quelques mots à l'oreille. Scorpius commença par froncer les sourcils, puis son regard s'éclaira tout à coup, et il s'écria :

- On pourrait même se faire payer pour ça !

C'est ainsi que naquit le cabinet des docteurs Potter et Malfoy, psychanalistes spécialisés dans la résolution des problèmes de l'adolescence. Vous avez toujours voulu comprendre pourquoi vous avez peur du noir, ou pourquoi vous avez toujours un coup de blues le dimanche soir ? C'est sans doute à cause d'un traumatisme qui se serait produit pendant votre enfance, et Al et Scorpius, pardon, les docteurs Potter et Malfoy sont là pour vous aider à éclaircir la situation.

Seulement 5 mornilles de l'heure.

***

Trois jours plus tard, un professeur MacGonagall excédée réconfortait la quatrième jeune fille de la journée, qui se présentait en larmes devant son bureau, pour l'implorer de la renvoyer dans sa famille. Et elle venait de comprendre enfin l'origine de ces crises de larmes incontrôlées.

Pourquoi en effet la jeune Steffie Goyle aurait-elle pensé à son oncle décédé lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, et dont elle ne se souvenait même plus, juste au moment où sa camarade de chambre, Alexandra Sanders, pleurait son chat disparu lorsqu'elle avait huit ans ? Et puis il y avait Sandie et Lilou, les deux jumelles pleines de vie, qui à présent lui avaient affirmé ne pas pouvoir continuer à assumer les cours en raison de leur agoraphobie, qu'elles cachaient sous des tonnes de maquillage pour se donner une contenance en public. Une seule explication, en effet : Malfoy et Potter avaient encore frappé.

Et c'était à elle de frapper à présent. De préférence à la porte du directeur des Serpentard, le plus à même d'éclaircir la situation. Mais l'homme ne répondit pas à ses appels, malgré la musique classique qui se faisait entendre dans ses appartements. A elle de régler le problème.

Elle fit donc ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire malgré ses nombreuses années à la tête de cette école. Elle pénétra dans l'antre des Serpentard, qui s'ouvrit tout naturellement devant la directrice de l'école. Dans la salle commune, les garçons s'étaient tous retirés d'un côté, échangeant des paroles ironiques, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le regard tourné vers un coin de la pièce. Suivant leur regard, elle avisa une file de jeunes filles avec des pièces à la main, qui faisaient apparemment la queue devant l'entrée d'un des dortoirs, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la source du problème.

- Ecartez-vous, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer, dit-elle de son habituelle voix sèche.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, son regard fut attiré par les rideaux de l'un des baldaquins, fermés, dont des sanglots s'échappaient. Devant, Scorpius Malfoy semblait jouer les videurs, recomptant une poignée de pièces dans ses mains.

- Professeur MacGonagall, pas la peine de jour des coudes, car en tant que directrice, vous avez la priorité si vous souhaitez consulter. Par contre, je dois vous avertir que la maison ne pratique pas les remboursements en cas d'insatisfaction fit-il avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Mais qu'avez-vous encore inventé ? s'écria MacGonagall en ouvrant en grand les rideaux du lit.

Devant elle, un Albus à l'air particulièrement inspiré prenait des notes sur un bout de parchemin, tandis qu'une jeune première année sanglotait à grosses larmes devant lui, tous deux assis en tailleur sur le couvre-lit. Comprenant intuitivement la situation, elle saisit Scorpius en Albus par l'oreille, malgré les protestations de ces derniers.

- Ce petit jeu est terminé ! Suivez-moi, tous les deux !

Elle les traina ainsi à travers la salle commune, à travers les escaliers, les couloirs, jusqu'à son bureau, dans un geste qui lui sembla un peu trop familier. Elle relâcha les deux gamins qui se massèrent l'oreille en la regardant.

- Le trimestre est à peine commencé que vous vous faites déjà remarquer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Avez-vous décidé de traumatiser tous vos camarades de classe avec vos salades ?

- Mais madame, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c'est de la psychanalyse, expliqua Albus, comme s'il s'adressait à une idiote.

- Oh mais je comprends très bien au contraire ! Vous vous ennuyez, et vous avez vu en la crédulité de vos camarades un moyen de gagner un peu d'argent, tout en les torturant mentalement ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, messieurs. Vous allez rendre cet argent à vos collègues et avoir la punition de votre vie !

- Alors là, pas question, intervint Albus. On avait bien précisé que ces séances n'étaient pas remboursables.

Scorpius sembla s'étouffer à ses côtés, alors que le professeur MacGonagall explosait en cris en tous genres.

Quelques centaines de hurlements plus tard…

Assise seule dans son bureau, le professeur MacGonagall tentait de calmer le tremblement qui agitait ses membres. Malgré son âge avancé, elle se sentait tout à coup comme une jeune maman un peu dépassée par l'attitude de ses enfants, ne reconnaissant plus les adolescents qui avaient pris place dans leurs corps. Ces deux-là en particulier étaient si prometteurs, mais ils finiraient par l'épuiser, avec leurs bêtises.

C'était ses deux anciens Gryffondor, Hermione et Ron Weasley, qui l'avaient avertie de la situation, qui avait été soigneusement cachée à la presse. Ils pensaient que c'était mieux pour les enfants d'avertir la direction de l'école. Lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Harry, elle s'était dit que les enfants Potter risquaient d'être un peu perturbés, et qu'elle devrait les convoquer dans son bureau pour parler de leurs problèmes familiaux. Mais après leur dernière invention, elle avait tout à coup l'impression que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, elle mettrait les deux pieds dans le plat. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder le problème.

- Comment suis-je censée remonter le moral à deux esprits frappeurs ? soupira-t-elle, excédée.

- Avec quelques bons coups de canne sur le matricule, suggéra le portrait de Severus Snape, derrière elle.

- Severus… Réprimanda celui de Dumbledore. Ces deux enfants ont de toute évidence été perturbés par les événements récents, laissez-leur le temps de retrouver un équilibre. En restant constante dans vos punitions. Ils finiront bien par se calmer.

- Je l'espère, Albus…

Elle se sentait elle-même profondément déstabilisée par la situation. Harry Potter était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé abandonner son foyer, et à présent, elle avait l'impression de ne plus connaître son ancien élève. Décidément, la situation lui échappait, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Un problème à la fois, se dit-elle. D'abord contrôler les deux garnements.

***

Depuis maintenant une semaine, Harry écrivait jour et nuit, sans rien dire, sans même lever les yeux sur la personne qui l'hébergeait, le forçait parfois à se nourrir, à dormir, à se changer. Draco Malfoy était indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

D'un côté, sa source de revenus future était productive, et cela ne pouvait qu'être bon pour lui ; de l'autre, il avait comme perdu tout contact avec l'homme depuis qu'il avait enfin commencé à écrire, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il comparait souvent dans ses cauchemars son ancien rival à un maléfice incontrôlable, un sort de magie noire capable de lui apporter beaucoup, mais à un prix non négligeable.

Tout d'abord, son héritier. Il avait été obligé de l'écarter pour pouvoir « travailler » dans de bonnes conditions, et avait ainsi eu l'impression d'être indigne des valeurs de sa famille. Il avait lui-même été choyé pendant son enfance, traité en petit prince, mais n'avait pas été capable de rendre la pareille au garçon.

Et aujourd'hui, peut être était-il temps d'agir. Sans rien dire, il transplanna à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il devait se rendre à Poudlard.

Sur le chemin, il prit le temps d'envoyer un patronus au directeur des Serpentard, pour requérir un rendez-vous urgent avec lui. La réponse se fit rapide : un patronus en forme de scorpion géant apparut devant lui, lui assurant d'une voix quelque peu ironique que le directeur des Serpentard n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de recevoir un parent d'élève. Fronçant les sourcils, le grand blond accéléra le pas vers le château.

Arrivé devant les grilles, il eut la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Rusard, apparemment venu l'escorter. C'était donc avec ce genre de déchets cracmols que l'on accueillait à présent les nobles ? Ce la ne lui plaisait gère. Il suivit sans un mot le concierge jusqu'au château, où il prit tout naturellement la direction de l'ancien bureau de son parrain. Snape ne lui avait jamais autant manqué de toute sa vie, et pourtant il ne faisait pas dans le sentimentalisme !

Il frappa deux coups à la porte. Une voix morne lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, souhaitant faire son petit effet, et pénétra dans la pièce. Aujourd'hui beaucoup plus claire et chaude, elle était entièrement remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des milliers de livres, lui donnant l'aspect d'une petite bibliothèque, là où autrefois reposaient les ingrédients de potion de Severus. Assis face à lui, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, les pieds sur le bureau, le directeur des Serpentard le contemplait, un sourire complaisant sur le visage.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un jour les parents de ces abominables petits garnements bourrés de pognon à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, l'accueillit-il.

Stupéfait, Draco se reprit très vite, dévisageant l'homme.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui, en effet, il y a de quoi demander pardon, lorsqu'on a engendré un déchet pareil. Aucune aptitude en sortilèges, plus de retenues à son actif qu'un Poufsouffle, et pourtant ça se pavaner dans le château comme si le monde lui appartenait, on ne peut que se sentir dégouté par un être pareil, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon fils sur ce ton ! s'écria Draco, hors de lui.

- Mais je suppose que peu importe ce que je vous dirai, continua Crick comme si de rien n'était. Ce jeune homme a un avenir tout tracé, comme tous ces nobles qui m'ont pourri l'existence pendant ma scolarité, alors que j'ai dû réussir à la force du poignet, n'est-ce pas ? Ciel, à quoi ai-je dû m'abaisser pour financer mes recherches ? A enseigner à des larves. De nobles larves, certes, mais des larves quand même. Et vous, vous devez être le mollusque venu m'apprendre mon travail, je me trompe ?

- Croyez-moi, le coupa Malfoy, excédé, bientôt, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de cela. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour vous déchargez de ce fardeau.

Il quitta le bureau d'un pas déterminé, claquant la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Jamais il ne laisserait un professeur aussi incompétent salir la noble maison des Serpentard. Et surtout les études de son fils.

Satisfait, le futur ex directeur des Serpentard sortit sa baguette, et lança quelques sorts pour faire ses bagages, et les expédier chez lui. Il venait enfin d'être embauché par le département de recherches magique du ministère, en tant que chercheur en sortilèges expérimentaux, et voila plus de trois semaines qu'il cherchait un moyen de quitter Poudlard sans passer par la case démission, pour pouvoir toucher les indemnités de licenciement. Et ce nobliau idiot lui avait fourni l'alibi nécessaire. Un vrai Serpentard obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Lorsqu'un long entretien avec son employeuse plus tard, au cours duquel il aggrava la situation pour être certain de ne pas s'en tirer avec un simple blâme, il reçut enfin l'ordre de quitter le château, il se dirigea euphorique vers le parc, enroulé dans sa longue cape de velours verte émeraude, un parapluie à la main.

Un grand sourire revanchard aux lèvres, il leva sa baguette, en tapota son parapluie. Il n'avait jamais aimé les balais, ne faisant pas confiance aux fabricants. Il avait appris dans sa carrière à ne faire confiance qu'à ses propres sortilèges.

Alors qu'il ouvrait son parapluie, ce dernier commença à s'élever dans les airs, l'emportant avec lui. Il se retourna une dernière fois face au château.

- Adieu, trou à rats ! cria-t-il à son ancienne école.

Et telle une nounou tristement célèbre pour avoir rencontré un avion en se dirigeant vers le lieu de sa prochaine mission, il quitta l'école, après y avoir accompli son devoir : éduquer les nouvelles générations de futurs chômeurs.

***

Dans son bureau, une vieille directrice qui avait l'impression d'être jeune et inexpérimentée, se sentait dépassée entre des élèves à problèmes et un professeur qui désertait au tout début du trimestre.

Dans son dortoir, un Albus morose copiait des lignes. Il était tellement convaincu par la justesse de sa philosophie et de son entreprise. Malheureusement, dans convaincu, il y a « vaincu ». Et il y a « con ». Scorpius, de son côté, avait déjà bâclé les siennes, et essayait de remonter le moral de son ami en lui rappelant les anecdotes qu'ils avaient apprises sur leurs camarades, au cours de leur courte carrière de psychanalystes.

Au terrier, une jeune femme rousse, assise devant la coiffeuse que lui avait offerte sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite, contemplait son reflet cerné par les événements récents, tandis qu'elle posait sur ses cheveux ternis le diadème qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage.

Il était une fois un petit garçon qui rêvait d'être grand.

Il était une fois une vieille dame accablée faisait face à des problèmes qu'elle n'avait jamais encore rencontrés malgré des années de métier.

Dans le manoir Malfoy, Harry cessa soudain d'écrire, et posa sa plume sur sa table de travail. Il laissa le parchemin sécher quelques instants, puis le déposa sur une pile d'autres pages avant de prendre le tas de feuilles dans ses mains et de le soupeser. Sur la page de garde était inscrit en lettres capitales : « CHAPITRE PREMIER». Le premier chapitre de sa biographie était achevé, tout comme le premier chapitre de sa vie. Et maintenant ?

Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se souvint de Ginny, des enfants. Il avait besoin d'un conseil. Il déposa doucement le tas de parchemins sur le coin de la table, avec soin, puis transplanna.

***

Appuyés l'un contre l'autre devant le feu, sur le canapé, leur position favorite après diner, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin terminé leur dure journée de travail, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assoupis en discutant. Ils ronflaient à présent paisiblement, s'accordant parfaitement aux craquements de la buche qui crépitait dans la cheminée, se consumant doucement.

Soudain, un craquement retentit, et les deux époux se réveillèrent en sursaut. Pris par un vieux réflexe d'ancien auror, Ron fut sur ses pieds en moins de deux, et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus, mais manqua la lâcher en le reconnaissant.

Son ancien ami lui faisait face, l'air hagard, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'émotion.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite quand je pourrais, et quand j'aurais l'inspiration ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça m'aide à travailler ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	10. Ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses

CHARIS 2, le retour. Avec un nouveau chapitre en plus. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis ENFIN en vacances et que je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture. L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que le plan est achevé/hyper complet/hyper développé, donc maintenant que je connais la fin exacte de ma fic, je suis presque déçue. Mais bon, ce qui fait une fic, c'est surtout la façon dont elle est écrite plus que le scénario ? Enfin, peut être.

Bref, ENJOY !

PS : merci à octo, co fondatrice de HP, write or dream, pour ses conseils dans ce chapitre.

**PETIT EDIT DE CHARIS, qui tient à s'excuser par avance pour la double alerte. Je viens de créer un live journal sur lequel je vous informerez de l'avancement de mes fics, vu mon aptitude certaine à disparaitre pendant quelques semaines ou quelques mois à cause en général de mes cours.**

**Voici le lien auquel il faut enlever les espaces : **http : / charis13 .livejournal. com/

**Re edit de Charis : un lecteur vient de me faire prendre conscience que les séparations des points de vue n'étaient pas passés, et en effet, ça pose problème pour la compréhension... Je rectifie, mais sinon, si vous comprenez pas un truc parce que c'est pas passé avec l'éditeur de texte de , n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**POUR CEUX QUI DEMANDENT SI C'EST UN YAOI : ça le sera, je l'ai annoncé, bien évidemment, mais soyez raisonnables : les gamins n'ont que 12 ans pour le moment, ils ne vont pas sortir ensemble et encore moins coucher tout de suite! Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, et je ne vais pas gâcher ma fic en écrivant des trucs aussi peu crédibles. Désolée, mais ne soyons pas trop impatients. Il y aura également un yaoi entre Draco et Harry, ça aussi C'EST ANNONCE, mais on va pas les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry est fou et Draco est uniquement intéressé, la transition sera progressive.**

**Encore désolée mais parfois, Charis en a marre de se répéter. **

**Bon, si vous êtes pas d'accord ou que vous voulez en parler, vous avez le droit, et il existe un topic sur mon forum (lien sur mon profil) qui y est consacré. Vous y êtes les bienvenus.  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses :**

« Je te regarde, tu es là, devant moi, oui, c'est bien toi. Tu es resté le même, même après toutes ces années. Tu n'as pas changé. Alors que moi… Et tandis que je te contemple, du haut de ta folie, je me sens déchiré. Détruit.

Que suis-je censé faire ? Que se dire après tant d'années à s'adresser à peine la parole lors des réunions de famille, ou sur le quai de la gare, entre 10h50 et 11h ? J'ai envie de te frapper, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'étreindre comme le frère que je m'imaginais avoir. J'ai toujours envié Fred et Georges d'être deux, d'avoir un alter ego, quelqu'un à qui on peut tout confier. J'ai toujours cru que tu pourrais jouer ce rôle. Mais lorsque tu as commencé à partir, je n'ai pu te suivre. Je n'ai pas pu me détruire avec toi, est-ce que ça fait de moi un traitre ?

Alors, j'ai comblé le vide laissé par la mort de Fred dans le cœur de Georges. Merlin m'aide, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour apprendre à finir ses phrases comme le faisait Fred, pour essayer d'être aussi imaginatif que lui, pour lui permettre de tester ses idées sur moi, pour l'inspirer. Pourtant, la vie ne m'a pas donné ce genre de dons. Je ne suis pas imaginatif, je ne suis pas créatif, je me fais passer pour mon frère mort, et même pas pour consoler son jumeau, mais pour me consoler, moi. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un paria ?

Hermione dit que tu es perdu, qu'il faut que l'on t'aide, mais qui m'aidera, moi ? »

Une telle douleur étreignait la poitrine de Ron tandis que ces pensées se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit. Harry. Son frère de cœur, son beau-frère, celui à qui il avait accordé sa confiance, celui qui l'avait trahie. Harry, qui avait abandonné famille et enfants pour poursuivre des chimères qu'il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer. Qu'est-ce qui était suffisamment important pour en oublier ses serments ?

Il avait juré d'aimer Ginny. De la chérir, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, et même dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il lui avait juré, à lui, d'être son ami quoi qu'il arrive, de ne pas l'abandonner, d'être toujours là pour lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ?

Un mouvement le tira de ses pensées. Hermione se lever doucement du lit, se laissant glisser lentement, sa baguette discrètement cachée dans la manche de son pyjama, comme un soigneur qui s'approche d'un animal sauvage, un tranquilisant à la main, en essayant de le convaincre qu'il n'a aucune mauvaise intention à son égard. Son mari songea qu'en cette époque révolue où ils étaient amis, tous les trois, à Poudlard, elle aurait surement sauté dans les bras de Harry, le fils prodigue, celui qui revenait enfin dans sa famille, après des semaines d'errance.

Mais ils avaient tous changé. Hermione avait appris à faire passer sa raison avant ses émotions, elle s'était posée, en quelque sorte. Ron songea que quant à lui, il avait appris à ne plus suivre aveuglément un quelconque chef, une personne qui incarne l'autorité. Après des années à obéir à Harry, il ne lui avait même pas fait payer sa trahison. Il s'était contenté de s'éloigner. Et peut être était-ce le seul acte personnel qu'il avait été capable d'accomplir dans sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Harry le dévisagea, l'air un peu perdu, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Et c'était surement le cas.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, avoua-t-il, mais il aurait très bien pu se parler à lui-même que son ton n'aurait pas été différent.

L'expression de Ron se fit hésitante. Harry était-il conscient ? Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à quelqu'un qui l'implorait ?

Ce fut Hermione qui réagit en premier. Elle donna l'impression qu'elle s'était adoucie face à la vulnérabilité de l'homme, mais pour Ron qui la connaissait, cet air était feint. Hermione faisait ce qu'elle voulait des gens, elle leur faisait croire ce qui les arrangeait. Elle les manipulait avec une aisance déconcertante, digne d'un Serpentard. Et de toute évidence, cela fonctionnait avec Harry, qui reporta son attention sur elle.

- Harry. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Ron songea que jamais il n'aurait osé aborder les choses de façon aussi directe, ni avec autant de calme que son épouse, et se posa un instant la question de la pertinence de cette intervention. Mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait encore là d'une subtile tentative de son épouse pour responsabiliser Harry, qui eut l'air légèrement déstabilisé. Il donna tout à coup l'impression d'être davantage conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il resta un moment bouche bée, une expression de douleur pure sur le visage. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait parler, mais se contenta de retenir sa respiration, avant de soupirer d'un air las.

- Harry, est-ce que ça ne se passait pas bien avec Ginny ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Mais, bien sûr que…

Hermione interrompit son mari d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, et lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Mais l'intervention de Ron ne sembla pas distraire Harry, qui sembla se renfermer de nouveau, et commença à maugréer pour lui-même.

- Emprisonné. Enfermé. Jamais je n'aurais pu changer les choses comme ça. Je n'ai rien contre elle, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer ?

Harry la jaugea comme si elle était folle, une lueur de désespoir dans le regard.

- Mais tu étais là, toi aussi ! Tu sais bien ! On ne va pas les laisser morts !

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard effaré. Harry ne voulait pas réellement…

- Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks, Fred ! Imagine la vie que Teddy aurait eue s'il avait eu ses parents ! C'est injuste, aucun enfant ne devrait grandir sans parents ! Et Angie !

L'atmosphère se tendit encore, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Le fait qu'Angelina se soit finalement mariée avec Georges après la mort de Fred avait créé une sorte de gêne dans la famille lorsque la jeune femme était présente. Même s'il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient, leur relation avait un petit côté interdit, presque incestueux.

Et en ce qui concernait Teddy, Harry semblait vouloir prendre une revanche sur sa propre enfance privée de ses parents, qui l'avait bien plus traumatisé qu'il ne saurait l'exprimer, si ce n'était en ce moment même. Hermione réprima comme un sanglot et essaya de raisonner son ancien camarade.

- Mais enfin, Harry. Ils sont morts, il y a déjà vingt ans ! C'est fini, il faut vivre pour nos enfants, et pour ce monde qu'on a créé pour eux ! C'est ce que ceux qui sont tombés ce jour-là auraient voulu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? J'étais l'Elu, j'étais celui qui était censé changer tout cela, celui en qui ils avaient placé leur confiance. Et j'ai tout raté ! Il faut que je revienne en arrière.

Ron se détourna avec un dégout à peine masqué. Mais seule Hermione pouvait deviner que ce n'était qu'une tentative pour cacher à quel point la situation le touchait, également. Qui n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière, et changer tout cela ? Juste pour pouvoir parler une dernière fois à un frère, un parent, un ami…

- Il est totalement fou. Je vais appeler les aurors, fit-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu revoir Fred ? lui lança Harry.

Un éclair de souffrance passa sur son visage. Avant de comprendre la portée de son acte, Ron pointa sa baguette vers lui. L'instant d'après, Harry se tenait la joue, brûlée par un maléfice cuisant. Hermione réprima un hurlement, et se prépara à s'interposer entre les deux hommes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et qu'ils se querellaient. Mais aujourd'hui, les enjeux étaient bien plus graves.

- Comment oses-tu parler de Fred ? Comment oses-tu, alors que…

Harry, de son côté, sembla tout à coup perdre pied. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été agressé, dans la réalité ? Il recula, manquant tomber en arrière. L'instant d'après, il avait transplané, sans que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir.

Dans la chambre conjugale, Ron et Hermione se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, avec l'impression que les bases même de leur vie venaient de s'effondrer, les entrainant dans leur chute.

* * *

Seule dans son bureau directorial, le professeur MacGonagall essayait de repousser l'envie subite qui l'avait prise d'abdiquer, de baisser les bras, de partir en vacances pour une durée indéterminée. Elle se voyait déjà en train de démissionner, et de laisser le poste au professeur Hagrid, pour qu'il offre des gâteaux trop durs qui rendaient malades aux élèves indisciplinés qu'on lui enverrait, au lieu de les punir. Bien fait, se dit-elle. Elle s'imagina en train de survoler les montagnes, sur un hippogriffe emprunté, quitter Poudlard pour aller vivre dans une communauté d'elfes de maison libres en Ecosse. Tout sauf ça.

Tout sauf continuer de lire ces CV vides et sans intérêt, de candidats au poste de professeur de sortilège ainsi que directeur des Serpentard. Les réductions budgétaires lui imposaient de faire d'une pierre deux coups, depuis le départ de Shepard, et elle se demandait toujours comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir, alors que les cours avaient déjà repris. Pour le moment, c'était elle qui assurait l'interim, même si elle s'était vite rendu compte que certains septième année étaient plus avancés qu'elle dans la matière. Comment elle-même avait-elle pu avoir ses examens, quelques décennies plus tôt ?

Elle jeta au feu sans même le regarder le CV du haut de la pile. Le candidat avait écrit « Poudlart ». Pour le moment, sur les cinquante CV parcourus, Minerva n'en avait pas retenu un seul. La plupart s'imaginaient pouvoir s'occuper des Serpentard alors qu'ils avaient été à Gryffondor, d'autres étains certains qu'une BUSE avec mention Acceptable en sortilèges suffisait pour enseigner cette matière aux nouvelles générations, parce que rien ne remplace l'expérience, dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle ne parlait même pas de ceux qui lui affirmaient que si jamais elle n'acceptait pas de les rencontrer, ils lui jetteraient un mauvais sort et maudiraient toute sa descendance. Ceux-là n'avaient même pas envisagé le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas, son mari étant mort beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'ils puissent procréer, pendant la première guerre, faisant de Minerva une fervente opposante à Voldemort, qui ne lui avait jamais seulement fait l'affront de lui proposer de le rejoindre. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, et ce n'était pas le propos de cette tache rebutante.

Au bout de deux longues heures de lectures infructueuses, elle retint néanmoins trois dossiers qui lui semblaient convenir à peu près. Au moins, les trois candidats venaient de Serpentard, et elle se souvenait même de les avoir eus en cours. Aymeric Butler, le plus âgé du groupe, cinquante ans cette année. Son seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'à son âge, soit il possédait un talent inné pour enseigner, soit il était un peu tard pour apprendre. Il risquait fort de se faire déborder par les élèves. Elle en jugerait lorsqu'elle le rencontrerait. Patrick Keegan semblait avoir le CV le plus adapté. Il avait seulement la trentaine, une maitrise de sortilèges et il se destinait à travailler avec des enfants depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais était-ce seulement une volonté irréaliste ou bien une véritable vocation ? Enfin, le dernier candidat était une candidate. Minerva s'était juré de l'auditionner afin de respecter la parité, même si la photo plus qu'aguicheuse du curriculum vitae lui octroyait quelques doutes sur les méthodes d'enseignement d'une jeune femme qui se destinait à passer les prochaines années de sa vie à enseigner à des adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Encore une qui avait dû avoir sa maitrise du premier coup de rein, se dit sarcastiquement l'austère directrice de Poudlard.

Elle se décida à envoyer un hibou aux candidats, en leur demandant de se présenter l'après-midi même à Poudlard. Celui-ci s'avérait long.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était un homme occupé. Le matin, il devait faire l'ouverture de la maison d'édition, comme tout bon patron qui se respecte. S'il était toujours détenteur de la fortune familiale, cela ne serait pas nécessaire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était que le petit employeur d'une demi-douzaine d'assistants d'édition, ainsi qu'un comptable de confiance qui gérait les comptes en utilisant un matériel adapté au poste, c'est-à-dire sur lequel une panoplie de sorts avait été lancée pour éviter d'éventuelles erreurs/fraudes. Draco Malfoy avait eu la formidable idée de nommer l'un des éditeurs, le plus charismatique à défaut d'être le plus doué, son responsable d'édition. Les petits employés venaient lui rendre compte d'un livre qu'on leur avait soumis qui semblait digne d'intérêt, et le responsable jugeait s'il était oui ou non digne d'être à son tour soumis au grand patron, lequel prenait la décision officielle. Cela dans le but de garantir une qualité optimale des livres édités, ainsi que de décharger Draco, qui n'était finalement que le contrôleur des travaux finis.

Et c'est pourquoi il était toujours très occupé. Car son système avait beau fonctionner sur le papier, il n'en restait pas moins que ces incompétents n'étaient pas capables de prendre la moindre décision seuls. Si encore ils avaient bon gout…. Mais non, on en était à la quatrième biographie d'une personne aussi bien inconnue que dépourvue d'intérêt que ces idiots de l'édition osaient lui proposer, depuis le début de la semaine. Dans les deux cas, il lui avait suffit de lire les premières pages pour se rendre compte de la nullité de l'« œuvre », si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ces torchons d'œuvres.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas parlé de son projet d'autobiographie du Survivant, de l'Elu, à ses employés. Ce serait prendre trop de risques. Un jour, en lisant un livre, il avait trouvé une phrase qui allait faire de lui un self-made man, une personne capable de prendre des décisions réfléchies, sans jamais prendre trop de risques, mais toujours suffisamment pour avancer. « Ne fais jamais ce que tu ne peux défaire avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que tu ne pourras plus faire une fois que tu l'auras fait » **(1).** En cela, il était passé maître. Jamais il ne vendrait la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué. Jamais il ne parlerait d'un projet qui allait lui faire gagner des milliers de gallions à de simples employés incompétents.

D'ailleurs, il était temps d'aller s'informer de l'avancement du projet en question. Par cheminette, il appela la chambre de Potter, celle qu'il lui avait fait aménager au manoir, en se disant qu'il avait une chance sur deux : soit le Survivant dormait encore à cette heure bien matinale, ce qu'on ne saurait lui reprocher, soit il avait encore aménagé ses horaires d'une façon que lui seul pouvait comprendre, et il se trouvait déjà dans la salle de travail de la bibliothèque, ou bien encore, s'il avait oublié d'aller se coucher hier soir. A croire que bientôt, ce serait à lui d'aller coucher l'idiot, après lui avoir rappelé de manger au moins une fois par jour.

- Potter ? Tu es réveillé ?

Pas de réponse. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui assura qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se redressa, satisfait. Sans doute l'homme était-il en train d'écrire. Mais, pris d'un pressentiment soudain, Draco pensa à vérifier dans la salle de travail. Contre tout espoir, ce fut un elfe de maison particulièrement gêné, qui se tordait les mains, qui lui répondit. Non, Harry Potter monsieur n'était pas dans le manoir. Non, il ne l'avait pas vu partir. Oui, il s'empressait de déguerpir avant que le maître ne l'étrangle.

Les mains moites, la bouche sèche, Draco alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Mais qu'était-il passé par la tête de ce timbré ? Pourquoi lui-même n'avait-il pas fait surveiller Potter ?

- Harry, où es-tu ?

* * *

A Poudlard, un cortège de trois candidats au poste de chef des Serpents se hâtaient de monter les escaliers qui conduisaient au bureau de la directrice de l'école. Cortège que suivait bien évidemment Rusard, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de se rendre utile, même si l'âge l'avait rattrapé et que les élèves, au contraire, parvenaient à le semer de plus en plus facilement. Surtout qu'il était encore plus effrayant que quelques années plus tôt, quand certains des candidats qui se présentaient aujourd'hui au poste l'avaient connu comme concierge tortionnaire des élèves. Ivory Howlwind chuchota ainsi quelques mots à Patrick Keegan qui faillit revoir son ambition de travailler dans cette école.

- Vous vous souvenez de Miss Teigne, cette horrible chatte qu'il avait, à l'époque ? Il parait que c'est sa patte qu'il porte en collier autour du cou.

Keegan tourna si vite la tête que des tâches rouges apparurent devant ses yeux, une réaction semblable à celle qui l'avait prise lorsqu'il avait essayé de regarder au travers de la mini-jupe de la même couleur qu'arborait sa concurrente tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers.

Aymeric Butler, qui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître le pauvre bougre rendu heureusement sourd par l'âge, sourit sardoniquement. Soit il s'agissait d'une ambitieuse tactique de Serpentard pour déstabiliser son adversaire, soit le niveau avait baissé depuis que lui-même était élève dans cette maison. En tout cas, cette jeune écervelée ne lui semblait pas une bien grande menace dans la course au poste.

- Messieurs dame, fit solennellement Minerva MacGonagall, je suis honorée de vous recevoir en ces lieux. Peut être pourrions-nous commencer par la gente féminine ? proposa-t-elle en croisant le regard de la belle blonde.

- Oh, non, répondit Ivory. J'ai toujours eu horreur de passer en premier.

Tandis que Butler étouffait un fou rire, Minerva leva si haut les sourcils que l'on eut pu penser qu'elle allait s'en fouler un.

- Ce n'est pas négociable, Miss, rétorqua-t-elle comme si Miss Howlwind était encore son élève et avait besoin d'être remise à sa place.

Ce qui était surement le cas.

L'entretien fut tout à fait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Minerva fut convaincue que la jeune femme n'était absolument pas à la hauteur du poste, et ce n'est pas seulement son attitude « je suis restée jeune et je l'affirme » qui lui faisait penser cela. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle lui avait proposé des places pour le concert des Bizzar Sisters, en lui disant que c'était plus sa génération que la sienne et que ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça de les lui offrir.

Non, c'était plutôt la caricature même de la sang pur de Serpentard qui croyait qu'elle pouvait tout avoir grâce à son nom qui ulcérait Minerva. Malheureusement, la gente féminine était ici très mal représentée, à croire que les femmes les plus intelligentes de Serpentard avaient des projets bien plus ambitieux que de devenir enseignantes, et que seules celles qui n'avaient rien trouvé à faire de leur vie s'étaient présentées pour le poste. Ou bien était-ce une subtile vengeance des Serpentard qui avaient élu la pire garce parmi celles qui avaient fait une maitrise de sortilèges pour revenir la tourmenter des années plus tard, à un moment où elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Certainement. Elle raccompagna la prétendante à la porte.

- Je vous recontacterai.

- Super, j'attends avec impatience votre chouette !

Oui, parce que chouette, c'est quand même plus « chouette » que hibou, se dit Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aymeric Butler, comme elle s'y attendait, lui offrit un entretien irréprochable. On sentait l'expérience de l'homme, qui avait effectué une grande variété de missions ces trente dernières années, allant de la conjuration de mauvais sorts pour Gringotts à la recherche fondamentale pour le ministère. Pourquoi voulait-il travailler avec des enfants ? Pour transmettre un peu de son immense savoir à des générations qui ne sont souvent pas assez intéressées par la matière, pour leur transmettre ce qu'il appelait le « feu », avant de partir lui-même pour une retraite méritée. Un homme rassurant en somme.

Patrick Keegan était le stéréotype du jeune diplômé trop motivé pour son propre bien être. Son CV était tout à fait acceptable pour quelqu'un de son âge, il avait travaillé en tant qu'ingénieur créateur de sortilèges pour une marque de balai de course très connus depuis la fin de sa maitrise, avant de sauter sur l'occasion quand il avait vu dans l'offre d'emploi de Minerva un moyen d'atteindre son plus grand rêve. En effet, il avait toujours voulu enseigner, car il se sentait proche de la jeunesse, et qu'il aimait épauler de jeunes gens pour mieux les préparer à leur vie future. Il se présentait déjà à Poudlard comme un éducateur, un professionnel de l'écoute et de la résolution de problèmes. Son ardeur se calmerait avec l'âge, mais pour l'heure, il pouvait être utile.

Minerva pensa avec une certaine tendresse aux petits Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, pour ne citer qu'eux, avec qui elle avait quelques problèmes de dialogue. Peut être quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus à l'écoute pourrait s'avérer plus efficace, et réduirait les heures supplémentaires payées aux professeurs et membres de l'équipe qui s'occupait des retenues en dehors de leurs heures de travail. Sans doute ce jeune homme motivé pourrait lui permettre quelques économies budgétaires.

La décision fut néanmoins plus délicate à prendre pour départager les deux candidats. Tous deux paraissaient fort qualifiés, avec une vision optimiste de l'enseignement. Chacun dans son style, ils rempliraient bien leur devoir. Ce qui la poussa à les départager fut un rapide calcul. Albus était décédé à 150 ans. Elle-même était bien plus jeune, et continuerait à administrer cette école tant qu'un souffle habiterait sa poitrine. Et hors de question d'engager un professeur qui pensait déjà à la retraire, susceptible de tout plaquer à 60 ans, c'est-à-dire dix ans plus tard. Elle soupira. Même si cet Aymeric lui plaisait bien, mieux valait engager un jeune blanc bec qui pourrait se former avec les années et les mauvaises blagues de ses élèves plutôt que de devoir revivre l'enfer de la lecture des CV dans seulement dix ans.

Surtout que d'ici là, un professeur comme la charmante Alissa Deauclair, fraichement mariée, qui enseignait les potions, pouvait elle aussi prendre une décision saugrenue comme… Avoir un bébé.

- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas choisi de m'enfuir à dos d'hippogriffe ? pensa-t-elle tout haut.

- Ah ça, très chère, répondit Albus Dumbledore du haut de son portrait, c'est parce que vous savez que je ne vous l'aurez pas pardonné et que je vous aurais poursuivie au travers de tous mes tableaux dans le monde entier jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez !

- Ne me tentez pas, Albus. Un seul mot de ma part et vous finiriez en flammes.

- Vous n'oseriez pas vous en prendre à votre ancien professeur, directeur, employeur et équipier au tarot, Minnie !

- Ne me tentez pas, Albus...

Elle commença donc par écrire une lettre à Patrick Keegan pour l'informer qu'il était engagé, et qu'elle l'attendait le soir même, en ayant tout de même un petit pincement au cœur pour Aymeric Butler, à qui elle écrivit une longue lettre pour lui expliquer que malgré son profil particulièrement intéressant, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse faire carrière dans le métier. Enfin, elle rédigea trois ou quatre mots à Miss Howlwind pour lui dire d'aller souffler son vent ailleurs, ou plutôt qu'elle ne convenait pas aux exigences requises pour ce métier.

* * *

Le premier cours de botanique des seconde année était déjà le moyen, pour le professeur Londubat, qui connaissait si bien son métier, de déterminer quel élève avait un potentiel dans la matière, quel élève se contenterait d'apprendre son cours par cœur pour réussir à décrocher un E à son examen, et surtout, lequel s'en fichait royalement et ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre la subtile communion qu'il existe entre l'homme et la plante. Il venait d'ailleurs d'écrire à ce sujet un livre malheureusement intitulé « Comment parler aux arbres ? » aux éditions Malfoy. Même si Draco et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis au monde, il avait appris à ne plus craindre ce genre de petits caïds de cours d'école, avec l'âge, et surtout à force de les côtoyer à Poudlard, et avait tenté sa chance auprès du seul éditeur du monde sorcier qu'il existait dans le monde sorcier depuis la Guerre. Et son pari avait porté, car même s'il n'avait pas énormément de ventes, il savait qu'il pouvait au moins compter sur le lectorat de Sorcière Hebdo, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Parmi ses élèves préférés, ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu d'ouverture d'esprit pour appréhender l'étude des plantes, il y avait ceux qui les voyaient dans un intérêt purement pratique, pour la confection des potions par exemple. Ceux-là seraient surement orientés vers une thèse en potions après les ASPICs, et deviendraient riches par leur travail, reconnus dans le monde scientifique. Et puis, il y avait ceux qui resteraient discrets, qui accoleraient leur oreille au tronc d'un peuplier papoteur pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils dit, et qui choisiront un métier moins bien payé comme fleuriste, chaman ou tout simplement écrivain. Et Neville, alias le professeur Londubat, sentait que le petit Albus Severus Potter faisait partie de ces gens là. Et le regardait du coin de l'œil avec affection, se revoyant au même âge, le culot en moins, un peu délaissé par ses camarades, mais ayant la protection d'amis plus influents de par sa gentillesse.

Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de le regarder des deux yeux.

Scorpius avait bien vu le drame arriver. Mais un peu blasé, il regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec comme s'il regardait un diaporama particulièrement peu intéressant projeté sur le tableau par son professeur, c'est-à-dire avec les yeux à demi fermés, les bras ballant, peu tenté par le fait de porter secours à son ami. Et au fond de lui, le Serpentard lui disait que non, cette fois-ci, il ne coulerait pas avec le bateau. Et puis il faisait trop chaud, de toute façon.

Comme dans un mauvais cauchemar où il voyait le drame arriver, mais sans pouvoir bouger un muscle, tétanisé dans sa peur, le professeur Londubat qui la seconde précédente regardait Albus murmurer doucement dans ce qui était censé être les oreilles des mandragores, attendant vainement une réponse. Jusque là, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le garçon, un peu lassé du manque d'efficacité de son acte, fit ce que personne n'avait seulement envisagé auparavant, ou en tout cas la chose à laquelle personne n'a jamais survécu suffisamment longtemps pour en parler, à savoir arracher la mandragore de son pot d'un ample geste de la main, pour pouvoir mieux écouter sa réponse, qui fut bien entendu un hurlement strident. En enlevant son casque de protection, bien sûr…

Albus s'écrasa sur la table aux côtés de son ami, qui retira pudiquement le sécateur de sous le visage de son collègue, pas effrayé le moins du monde le professeur les avait en effet prévenus qu'il ne risquait que d'être inconscients pendant quelques heures s'ils entendaient le cri de la jeune mandragore dont ils devaient s'occuper. Neville accourut, et après avoir donné congé à la classe et verrouillé la serre, il fit léviter le petit garçon jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Restés dans le parc, les élèves s'égaillèrent rapidement, Serdaigle d'un côté, Serpentard de l'autre. Scorpius choisit l'arbre le moins envahi de fourmis et autres insectes agaçants et inutiles pour s'appuyer contre le tronc, les bras derrière la tête, dans une position très décontractée.

- Eh, Malfoy, pourquoi t'es copain avec le barjo ?

Théodore Nott, xième du nom, dans toute sa splendeur. Malheureusement, comme le disait son père, il n'avait pas hérité de la finesse d'esprit de son géniteur. A croire qu'il était illégitime, malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec le précédent détenteur de ce nom, il y avait des sortilèges pour cela, comme le rappelait souvent Draco Malfoy en regardant son fils d'un air mauvais. Scorpius ne releva même pas. Il savait que l'autre n'oserait jamais l'agresser physiquement, référence au fait que les Nott étaient les amis naturels des Malfoy, deux familles nobles qui avaient perdu leur fortune et la regagnaient, en même temps que le respect des autres familles d'influence, au travers des décennies.

- Tu pourrais répondre, au moins !

- Le barjo, comme tu dis, il a eu ses examens de défense contre les forces du mal sans que son père n'ait besoin d'écrire à la directrice, Nott.

Ce dernier cracha à ses pieds, avant de s'en aller, vexé comme un pou, en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se vanter de cet épisode dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée Scorpius, quant à lui, songea que décidément, si l'union faisait la force, il ne faisait pas bon être ami avec une personne extravagante, et il le découvrait malgré lui. Mais un soupçon de culpabilité lui rappela que extravagant ou pas, jamais il ne laisserait tomber Albus. Jamais.

* * *

Un matin comme les autres, comme tous ceux qui s'étaient succédés depuis le départ de Harry, ainsi que la rentrée des classes. Ginny était assise devant sa coiffeuse, brossant lentement ses cheveux, à n'en plus finir, tandis qu'ils tombaient par poignées. Cela ne l'inquiétait même pas. Ses cheveux faisaient le deuil de Ginny Potter, ses cheveux l'abandonnaient aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente. A vrai dire, pour le moment, elle ne le voulait pas, se complaisant dans son mal être, attendant de voir dans quel sens allait souffler le vent. Une photo de ses enfants était coincée entre le miroir de sa coiffeuse et le cadre de plâtre peint. Une photo que lui avaient donnée ses parents, après avoir pudiquement découpé la tête de Harry qui dépassait sur le côté. La petite Lily, le petit Al, plus petit que la première malgré son âge, et James, toujours aussi sportif, qui tenait son petit frère et sa petite sœur par l'épaule, dans un geste protecteur. Un vrai petit homme celui-là.

Une impression lui parvint, comme un souvenir, mais en plus fugace, comme… Une odeur. Plus fragile que le vent, persistante dans notre âme alors que notre nez même peine à la retrouver, à la capter, à l'emprisonner. Un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle savait.

Elle se releva d'un bond, et se retourna pleine d'espoir, presque convaincue de se retrouver face à face avec Harry. Avec son époux. Elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Peut être sous sa cape d'invisibilité ? Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue après la chute de Voldemort. Ses bras brassèrent inutilement l'air devant elle, sans rien rencontrer de solide, si ce n'est son désespoir.

- Harry, où es-tu ?

Elle l'attendit, attendit qu'il se manifeste, qu'il lui réponde, qu'il se montre, qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle n'était pas folle, elle aussi.

Mais il ne vint pas, et elle se rassit sur sa chaise, les larmes coulant de ses grands yeux verts, traçant de longs sillons brillants sur sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseurs.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, sur un vieux balai emprunté dans la remise des Weasley, Harry pleurait, lui aussi. Il pleurait pour cette femme qu'il n'avait pas su aimer.

Lentement, il repartit, amorçant sa descente jusqu'à la remise des Weasley, retournant à son destin. Quelque part, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin pour revenir. Il devait d'abord finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

- Mais enfin, monsieur Malfoy, vous étiez à côté, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de l'en dissuader ? demanda pour la énième fois Neville au jeune Scorpius, qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper outre mesure du sort de son camarade de classe et binôme, toujours inconscient sur son lit d'infirmerie.

- Professeur, essaya de raisonner Scorpius, si vous aviez un ami qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à collectionner les capsules de bièraubeurre, quitte à en boire toute la journée, que feriez-vous ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tant que sa vie n'est pas directement menacée, tant qu'il n'a pas une maladie suite à sa consommation excessive d'alcool, est-ce que vous l'en empêcheriez ?

- Je…

- Bien sûr que non ! Parce qu'il faut accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts ! Eh bien Al, c'est pareil. On sait tous qu'il va finir par faire quelque chose de dangereux, mais tant qu'il ne se met pas en danger de mort, on sait très bien que rien ne l'arrêtera. Donc, on attend et on ramasse les morceaux !

Neville dévisagea le Serpentard, tâchant de voir s'il se moquait de lui. Mais non, il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Soupirant, il tourna les talons, prenant congé de son élève qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour aller y voir son ami. Le professeur Londubat devait rédiger un rapport au conseil d'administration pour leur expliquer que non, il n'avait pas autorisé son élève à enlever son casque pour parler aux mandragores et que oui, il avait bien expliqué les dangers de son cri aux élèves. Et non, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de secourir le jeune Potter avant que le désastre ne se produise. Heureusement, il connaissait bien les parents de Albus et savait qu'aucune plainte ne serait déposée.

Scorpius atteignit l'infirmerie et demanda d'une voix on ne peut plus autoritaire je-suis-le-fils-Malfoy-faites-ce-que-j'exige à voir Albus. L'infirmière l'y autorisa pour une durée courte, un coin de la bouche pincé en signe de mécontentement, car le garnement dormait encore. Oui, Scorpius avait compris qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'expériences scientifiques risquées, même pour le bien de la science. Non, il n'y était pour rien. Ce que personne ne voulait croire. Scorpius n'était rien d'autre qu'un adolescent incompris.

Mais très vite, la vue de son ami allongé dans un lit d'hôpital lui parut moins drôle que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il eut la vision fugace de sa mère, étendue sur un lit semblable, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. Prétextant des devoirs à faire, il prit la fuite, sous le regard d'incompréhension de l'infirmière.

Albus se réveilla une heure plus tard, avec une impression qu'il identifierait seulement quelques années plus tard lorsqu'il serait en âge de boire de l'alcool. Celle d'avoir les cheveux qui lui poussaient à l'intérieur de la tête. Sans compter les sourcils, qui s'acharnaient dans leur lutte pour avoir eux aussi leur place dans sa boite crânienne. Il s'amusa un moment à imaginer la bataille qui pourrait s'y dérouler, avant d'arrêter, car la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Il songea que l'école avait déjà dû écrire à ses parents, et qu'il espérait que sa grand-mère Weasley trouverait la lettre avant sa maman. Car même si elle criait plus fort, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Elle était suffisamment triste depuis que son papa était parti.

Il se demanda où il était en ce moment, et pourquoi il ne lui avait même pas écrit. Il aimerait bien pouvoir lui raconter ce qu'il faisait à l'école, ou lui lire une de ses histoires. Son papa avait toujours du temps à lui consacrer, alors que sa maman lui rappelait souvent qu'il fallait qu'il passe moins de temps dans son monde et davantage les deux pieds fermement ancrés sur terre, à communiquer avec les gens normaux. Mais il savait depuis toujours qu'il n'en faisait pas partie.

Et son papa non plus.

Il se rendormit d'un sommeil des plus agités.

- Tenez, professeur Keegan. Voici le jeune élève dont je vous ai expliqué plus tôt la situation familiale, le jeune Albus Potter. J'aimerais que vous lui parliez, que vous lui fassiez comprendre qui commande, ici. Il a tendance à se faire beaucoup trop remarquer.

Encore tout émoustillé par son nouveau titre de professeur, Keegan pénétra dans l'infirmerie, pour y trouver son nouvel élève endormi, rêvant apparemment, les deux sourcils froncés. Il se tourna vers Minerva, avec un regard d'expert.

- Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, et je lui parlerai. Je m'en occupe, directrice.

- Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

Elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner à la gestion de l'école.

- Et au fait, fit-elle sur le pas de la porte, appelez-moi Minerva.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Keegan, de son côté, sourit de toutes ses dents, fier d'avoir sa place parmi l'équipe enseignante, après tant d'années à l'espérer, avant de se tourner vers le jeune Potter qui s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil.

- Papa ! cria tout à coup le gamin en se réveillant en sursaut.

Puis il fondit en larmes.

Encore peu au fait des façons de réconforter un élève en pleine crise, Keegan se rapprocha, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Bonjour Albus. Je suis ton nouveau directeur Patrick Keegan ; tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ?

Albus fit non de la tête, avant de se tourner et d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Tandis que l'infirmière accourait, accusant déjà le jeune professeur déboussolé, Albus repassait son rêve dans sa tête. Il voyait son père lui faire un signe de la main, un petit sourire, puis disparaitre à jamais.

Il était tard déjà, et Draco en était à son septième verre de Whisky pur Feu. Le monde tournait autour de lui, mais il songeait que bientôt, il allait tout simplement s'effondrer. Il avait investi tout le capital de l'entreprise dans le projet Potter, tout le capital que son trésorier ne connaissait pas en tout cas, sur un compte en Suisse, et l'homme n'avait pas hésité à partir. Ses espoirs de reconquérir la gloire passée des Malfoy tombaient en poussière.

Il se resservit un verre. Et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le velours de son fauteuil.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Il songea un instant à simplement envoyer un avada kedavra sur l'elfe de maison qui avait eu l'audace de le déranger, mais essaya néanmoins de se réveiller auparavant. Ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui lui arriva au cerveau fut son haleine fétide. Il n'avait jamais aimé boire à cause de cela.

La deuxième chose fut qu'il avait bu pour rien. Face à lui, se tenait Harry Potter.

La joie qui l'envahit n'avait d'égale que son soulagement, et il trouva la force de bondir sur ses pieds et de le serrer dans ses bras. Plus tard, lorsqu'il se rappellera cet épisode, il essayera de se convaincre que c'était sa fortune future qu'il étreignait, mais une petite voix lui rappellera qu'au fond de lui-même, c'était un tout autre sentiment qu'il avait ressenti.

Il n'aurait pas vécu différemment le départ de Harry si ce dernier l'avait trompé. Comme si à eux deux, ils formaient un tout, un couple maudit. L'idée lui semblait encore étrange, mais il se souvint que ce soir-là, Harry lui avait rendu son étreinte, sans hésiter une seconde.

Comme lorsqu'on étreint son oreiller quand on se réveille après un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

« J'aurais voulu que tu me parles avant. J'aurais voulu que tu n'épouses pas ma sœur. J'aurais voulu que tu sois toujours celui que tu étais à l'école le gars cool, le joueur de Quidditch, mon ami. J'aurais même voulu rester dans ton ombre, au bureau des aurors, ton coéquipier même si on t'attribuait toujours le mérite de la réussite d'une opération, et que moi, on m'oubliait.

J'ai gâché ma vie à cause de toi. J'ai toujours attendu un mot, un geste, un remerciement, une prise de conscience, peut être un peu d'empathie.

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses, mais évidemment, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, car toi, tu te fiches de ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses, tant que je faisais ce que toi, tu voulais. Tu m'as gâché ma vie, mais tu ne gâcheras plus celle de ma sœur, ni de tes enfants. Je m'en assurerai.

Pour moi, tu es mort. »

Seul face à la fenêtre de la chambre, Ron regardait passer les voitures en contrebas, dans le quartier moldu de Londres où Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils s'installent, comme s'il espérait y voir passer son beau-frère. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la fin irrévocable d'une période de sa vie.

« Adieu, Harry. »

**(1) Les fans auront reconnu la citation du roi Subtil dans l'Assassin Royal, peu importe s'il s'agit ou non d'un proverbe, je le mets ici en tant que citation de Subtil, de la très brillante Robin Hobb qui malheureusement pour nous n'autorise pas les fanfictions sur son œuvre. Mais maman, je l'ai trouvé dans un livre, je peux le garder ? **

Désolée pour la petite digression.

**En bref, j'attends comme toujours vos réactions, et je vous promets de publier la suite très vite, vue que maintenant je vais avoir plein de temps pour écrire d'ici à septembre. **

**A très bientôt !**


End file.
